interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/b
+ Baal sub n pr :1 RELIGION Baäl :sacerdote/prestre de -- = Baälspriester :servitor de -- = Baälsdienaar + baalita sub :1 Baälsdienaar, Baälsaanbidder + baba sub :1 CULINARI baba Babel sub n pr :1 Babel :turre de -- = toren van Babel + babelic adj :1 van Babel, Babels + babesiose (-osis) sub :1 babesiose + babirussa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA babiroesa, hertzwijn babordo sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bakboord :foco de -- = bakboordslicht :motor de -- = bakboordmotor + babucha {sj} sub :1 (oosterse) slof, soort pantoffel, baboesje + babuino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA baviaan baby sub ANGLESE :1 baby, zuigeling :(parve) pantalon(es) de -- = babybroekje baby adj ANGLESE :1 van een baby, baby... :modello -- = kindermodel :moda -- = babymode + baby-doll sub ANGLESE :1 babydoll Babylon sub n pr :1 Babylon :captivitate de -- = Babylonische ballingschap :le jardines suspendite de -- = de hangende tuinen van Babylon :le prostituta de -- = de hoer van babylon Babylonia sub n pr :1 Babylonië babylonian adj :1 Babylonisch :captivitate -- = Babylonische ballingschap :confusion -- = Babylonische spraakverwarring :epigraphia -- = Babylonische epigrafie + babyphono sub :1 babyfoon + baby-sitter sub ANGLESE :1 baby-sitter, kinderoppas baca sub :1 bes :-- de caffe = koffiebes :-- de junipero = jeneverbes :-- de ribes = aalbes baccalaureato sub :1 baccalaureaat baccalaureo sub :1 baccalaureus, kandidaat (voor universiteit) + baccarat sub :1 baccarat (kaartspel) :jocator de -- = baccaratspeler :tabula de -- = baccarattafel bacchanal adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN van Bacchus, Bacchisch :2 bacchantisch, losbandig bacchanal sub :1 feest ter ere van Bacchus :--es = bacchanaliën, Bacchusfeesten :2 drinkgelag, orgie, losbandige zuippartij bacchanalia sub n pr pl :1 RELIGION ROMAN bacchanaliën, Bacchusfeesten :2 drinkgelagen bacchante sub :1 Bacchuspriesteres :2 (vrouwelijke) zwierbol, zwelgster bacchar v :1 RELIGION ROMAN de bacchanaliën vieren :2 deelnemen in een orgie/drinkpartij + bacchetta sub :1 stokje :-- de tambur = trommelstok bacchic adj :1 van Bacchus, Bacchisch :festas -- = Bacchusfeesten, bacchanaliën :2 losbandig, wellustig dronken :canto -- = drinklied Baccho sub n pr :1 Bacchus :statua de -- = Bacchusbeeld + bacifere adj :1 BOTANICA besdragend :planta -- = besdragende plant + baciforme adj :1 BOTANICA besvormig, besachtig bacillar adj :1 door bacillen veroorzaakt :maladia -- = door bacillen veroorzaakte ziekte + bacillicultura sub :1 bacillenkweek/cultuur + bacillifere adj :1 bacillendragend + bacilliforme adj :1 bacilliform, op een staafbacterie gelijkend bacillo sub :1 bacil, staafbacterie :-- intestinal = darmbacterie :-- tuberculose = tuberkelbacil :-- pestifere/pestose/de peste = pestbacil :-- virgula/del cholera = cholerabacil :cultura de --s = bacillencultuur/kweek :in forma de -- = bacilvormig, staafvorm :portator de --s = bacillendrager + bacivore adj :1 besetend + backhand sub ANGLESE :1 TENNIS backhand + back-up sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR back-up + bacon sub ANGLESE :1 bacon + baconismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA baconisme, filosofisch systeem van Bacon + bacter(i)uria sub :1 MEDICINA bacter(i)urie bacterial adj :1 bacterieel, bacteriën... :infectiones -- = bacteriële infecties :recercas -- = bacterieel onderzoek :observationes -- = bacteriële waarnemingen :colonia -- = bacteriënkolonie :cultura -- = bacteriekweek :corrosion -- = bacteriële corrosie + bacterian adj :1 Vide: bacterial + bacteric adj :1 Vide: bacterial + bactericida sub :1 bacteriedodend middel + bactericida adj :1 bacteriedodend :producto -- = bacteriedodend middel + bactericidal adj :1 bacteriedodend bacterio sub :1 bacterie :-- de fermentation = gistingsbacterie :-- lactic = melkzuurbacterie :-- diphteric = difteriebacterie :--s del solo = bodembacteriën :-- aerobie = aërobe bacterie :-- pathogene = ziekteverwekkende bacterie :portator de --s = bacteriëndrager :cultura de --s = bacteriekweek :filtro pro --s = bacteriefilter :infectiones causate per --s = bacteriële infecties :maladia causate per --s = bacteriënziekte bacteriologia sub :1 bacteriologie bacteriologic adj :1 bacteriologisch :guerra -- = basteriologische oorlog :armas -- = bacteriologische wapens :recerca -- = bacteriologisch onderzoek :analyse (-ysis) -- = bacteriologische analyse :aqua --amente pur = water dat vrij van bacteriën is + bacteriologista sub :1 bacterioloog bacteriologo sub :1 bacterioloog + bacteriolyse (-ysis) sub :1 bacteriolyse + bacteriolysina sub :1 MEDICINA bacteriolysine + bacteriolytic adj :1 bacteriolytisch + bacteriophagia sub :1 bacteriofagie + bacteriophago sub :1 bacteriofaag + bacteriophile adj :1 BOTANICA in symbiose met bacteriën levend + bacteriophobia sub :1 bacteriofobie + bacterioscopia sub :1 bacterioscopie + bacteriostase sub :1 MEDICINA bacteriostase, stilstand in de groei van bacteriën + bacteriostatic adj :1 MEDICINA bacteriostatisch :antibiotico -- = bacteriostatisch antibioticum bacteriotherapia sub :1 bacteriotherapie + bacteriotoxina sub :1 bacteriotoxine + bactris sub :1 BOTANICA :-- speciose = perzikpalm + baculo sub :1 staf :-- episcopal = bisschopsstaf, kromstaf :-- pastoral = herdersstaf :-- de monacho = monniksstaf + badge sub ANGLESE :1 badge + badiana sub :1 BOTANICA steranijs, badiaan + badminton sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT badminton :jocator de -- = badmintonspeler, badmintonner :partita/match (A) de -- = badmintonwedstrijd :campion de -- = badmintonkampioen :campionato de -- = badmintonkampioenschap bagage sub :1 bagage :-- a/de mano = handbagage :-- gratuite = vrachtvrije bagage :assecurantia de --s = bagageverzekering :rete a/pro --s = bagagenet :deposito de --s = bagagedepot :su -- scientific es quasi nulle = zijn wetenschappelijke bagage (kennis) is practisch nihil + bagassa sub :1 deerne, slet + bagasse sub :1 uitgeperst suikerriet, bagasse, ampas bagatella sub :1 kleinigheid, iets onbenulligs, bagatel :comprar un cosa pro un -- = iets voor een kleinigheid kopen + bagatelle sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA bagatelle + baguette sub FRANCESE :1 stokbrood + bahaismo sub :1 bahaïsme + Bahamas sub pl :1 Bahamas + bahamian adj :1 Bahamiaans + bahamiano sub :1 Bahamiaan + Bahasa Indonesia sub :1 Bahasa Indonesia baia sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA baai + Bailey sub n pr :1 ponte -- = Baileybrug + bailivo sub :1 baljuw, drost, drossaard + bailo sub :1 baljuw, drost, drossaard + bakelite sub :1 bakeliet Balaam sub n pr :1 Balaam balalaika sub RUSSO :1 balalaïka :musica de -- = balalaïkamuziek balamento sub :1 (van schapen/geiten) geblaat, gemekker balancia sub :1 balans, weegschaal :-- roman = Romeinse balans, unster :-- de cocina = keukenweegschaal :-- de torsion = torsiebalans :-- de adjustamento = (ad)justeerbalans :-- automatic/instantanee = snelweger :-- fidel = nauwkeurige weegschaal :-- infidel = onnauwkeurige weegschaal :-- sensibile = gevoelige balans :-- a bracios equal = gelijkarmige balans :-- a duo bracios = tweearmige balans :jugo de -- = balansjuk :sensibilitate de un -- = gevoeligheid van een balans :le controlo del -- = het ijken van de balans :mitter in le -- = in de schaal werpen :pesar in le -- = gewicht in de schaal werpen :2 evenwicht, balans :-- de poter = machtsevenwicht :-- de terror = afschrikkingsevenwicht :-- strategic = strategisch evenwicht :-- hydric = waterevenwicht :ponte de -- = klapbrug, wipbrug :barra de -- = evenwichtsbalk :senso de -- = evenwichtsgevoel :-- ionic/de iones = ionenevenwicht :-- hydrostatic = hydrostatische balans :-- hydric = waterbalans :esser in -- = in evenwicht zijn :3 COMMERCIO balans :-- commercial/ de commercio = handelsbalans :-- commercial excedente = actieve handelsbalans :-- commercial deficitari = passieve handelsbalans :-- del pagamentos = betalingsbalans balanciamento sub :1 het balanceren, het schommelen, het heen en weer wiegelen, het slingeren, het zwaaien :pertica de -- = balanceerstok :corda de -- = balanceerlijn + balanciante adj :1 sedia -- = schommelstoel :cavallo -- = hobbelpaard balanciar v :1 balanceren, heen en weer bewegen, zwaaien :-- le bracios = met de armen zwaaien :-- le hancas = heupwiegen :le undas balancia le naves al ancora = de golven bewegen de schepen die voor anker liggen heen en weer :-- se in un hamaca = schommelen in een hangmat :2 in evenwicht brengen, regelmatig verdelen :-- un composition = een compositie evenwichtig opbouwen :-- un budget (A) = een begroting sluitend maken :-- su phrases = evenwichtige zinnen maken :3 tegen elkaar afwegen :-- le pro e le contra = de voor- en nadelen tegen elkaar afwegen :4 aarzelen, besluiteloos zijn :-- inter duo cosas = tussen twee dingen aarzelen balanciatoria sub :1 schommel, wip balanciero sub :1 slinger (uurwerk), onrust (uurwerk) balancio sub :1 COMMERCIO balans(rekening) :-- septimanal = weekbalans :-- annual = jaarbalans :-- mensual = maandbalans :-- fiscal = fiscale balans :facer le -- = de balans opmaken :clauder le -- = de balans afsluiten :-- initial/de apertura = openingsbalans :-- interime = tussenbalans :-- deficitari = balans die een tekort vertoont :-- condensate/abbreviate = verkorte balans :cifras de -- = balanscijfers :controlo de -- = balanscontrole :libro de --s = balansboek balancista sub :1 justeerder (van weegschalen) + balanitis sub :1 MEDICINA eikelontsteking, balanitis + balano(I) sub :1 ANATOMIA glans, eikel + balano(II) sub :1 balanus (soort zeepok) + balanopreputial adj :1 MEDICINA balanopreputiaal balar v :1 blaten, mekkeren + balata sub :1 bolletrieboom :2 balata (rubbersoort) :industria de -- = balata-industrie :solea de -- = balatazool + balboa sub :1 (munteenheid van Panama) balboa balbutiamento sub :1 het stotteren, het stamelen, gestotter, gestamel, gebrabbel + balbutiante sub :1 stotteraar balbutiar v :1 stotteren, stamelen, brabbelen balbutiator sub :1 stotteraar, stamelaar, brabbelaar balcon sub :1 balkon :porta de -- = balkondeur :balustrada del -- = balustrade van het balkon :-- lateral = zijbalkon :-- de detra = achterbalkon :2 (in schouwburg) balkon, galerij + baldachino sub :1 baldakijn, troonhemel, altaarhemel :-- de un throno = hemel van een troon :lecto a/con -- = hemelbed + Baleares sub n pr pl :1 Balearen balena sub :1 walvis :-- blanc = witte walvis :oleo de -- = walvistraan :lardo/grassia de -- = walvisspek :oleo de -- = walvistraan :carne de -- = walvisvlees :sperma de -- = witte amber :chassa {sj} de --s = walvisjacht :pisca de -- = walvisvangst/vaart :piscator de --s = walvisvaarder (persoon) :2 balein :-- de corset = korsetbalein, korsetveer :de -- = baleinen balenero sub :1 walvisvaarder (persoon) :2 walvisvaarder (schip) :flotta de --s = walvisvloot baleniera sub :1 walvisvaarder (schip) + balenoptera sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vinvis + Bali sub n pr :1 Bali + balinese adj :1 Balinees + balinese sub :1 Balinees (bewoner) :2 Balinees (taal) Balkanes sub n pr pl :1 Balkan (gebergte) :2 Balkanstaten balkanic adj :1 van de Balkan, Balkan... :Peninsula -- = Balkanschiereiland :guerras -- = Balkanoorlogen balkanisar v :1 balkaniseren, opsplitsen, verdelen, verbrokkelen + balkanisation sub :1 balkanisering + balkanistica sub :1 balkanistiek balla sub :1 bal :-- de tennis = tennisbal :-- de hockey (A) = hockeybal :-- de golf (A) = golfbal :-- de ping pong = pingpongballetje :-- de biliardo = biljartbal :joco de -- = balspel :lancear le -- = met de bal gooien :TENNIS-- in/de rete = netbal :-- elastic = gummibal :mancar le -- = de bal missen/misslaan/mistrappen :2 kogel :-- de fusil = geweerkogel :-- luminose = lichtkogel :-- perdite = verdwaalde kogel :-- dum dum = dum-dumkogel :-- de cauchu = rubberkogel :grandine de --s = hagel van kogels :a proba/prova de --(s) = kogelvrij :ferita/vulnere de -- = kogelwond, schotwond :pluvia de --s = regen van kogels :funditor de --s = kogelgieter :funderia de --s = kogelgieterij :3 baal :-- de coton = baal katoen :-- de caffe = baal koffie :-- de ris = baal rijst :-- de tabaco = baal tabak :--s de mercantias = balen koopwaar :4 TYPOGRAPHIA tien riem papier ballada sub :1 ballade :-- popular = volksballade :--s de Schiller = balladen van Schiller ballar v :1 dansen :-- le tango (Esp) = de tango dansen :-- le rock (A) = rocken :ille balla magnificamente = hij danst voortreffelijk :le litteras balla ante mi oculos = de letters dansen voor mijn ogen :musica pro -- = dansmuziek ballast sub :1 ballast :prender -- = ballast innemen :2 FERROVIA ballast + ballastar v :1 FERROVIA ballasten, begrinten, met ballast/steenslag bedekken + ballator sub :1 danser ballerina sub :1 ballerina, balletdanseres + ballerino sub :1 ballerino, balletdanser ballet sub FRANCESE :1 ballet :maestro de -- = balletmeester :-- nautic = waterballet :-- classic = klassiek ballet :-- moderne = modern ballet :-- super glacie = ijsballet :schola de -- = balletschool :gonnella de -- = balletrokje :le -- del Opera de Paris = het ballet van de Parijse Opera :facer -- = aan ballet doen :representar un -- = een ballet uitvoeren ballista sub :1 HISTORIA blijde, steenwerper ballistic adj :1 ballistisch :missile -- = ballistische raket :projectil -- = ballistische projectiel :volo -- = ballistische vlucht :pendulo -- = ballistische slinger :galvanometro -- = ballistische galvanometer :transistor -- = ballistische transistor :trajectoria -- = ballistische vliegbaan, kogelbaan ballistica sub :1 ballistiek ballo sub :1 bal, danspartij :-- de gala = galabal :sala de -- = balzaal, dancing :roba de -- = baljurk :festa de -- = dansfeest :libretto/carnet de -- = balboekje :-- costumate = gecostumeerd bal :-- campestre = bal in de open lucht :-- mascate/de mascas/de mascaras = gemaskerd bal :dar un -- = een bal geven :2 dans :vespere/vespera de -- = dansavond :academia/schola/instituto de -- = dansschool/academie/instituut :festa de -- = dansfeest, danspartij :figura/movimento de -- = dansfiguur :sala de -- = danszaal :local de -- = dansgelegenheid :maestro/professor de -- = dansleraar :musica de -- = dansmuziek :partner (A) de -- = danspartner :disco de -- = dansplaat :scarpa/calceo de -- = dansschoen :scarpetta de -- = dansschoentje :pista de -- = dansvloer ballon sub :1 (lucht)ballon :-- captive = kabelballon :-- de essayo = proefballon :-- de protection = sperballon :-- sonda = weerballon :-- de barrage = versperringsballon :-- de observation = observatieballon :ascension de -- = ballonopstijging :viage de -- = ballonreis :viagiator in -- = ballonvaarder :concurso de -- = ballonwedstrijd :barrage de --(es) = ballonversperring :seta de -- = ballonzijde :manica -- = ballonmouw :mercante de --es = ballonnenverkoper :le -- se elevava in le celo/in le alto = de ballon steeg op :montar in -- = ballonvaren :sufflar un -- = een ballon opblazen :2 CHIMIA kolf :3 (grote) bal (voor sport) :-- de football (A) = voetbal :-- de rugby (A) = rugbybal :joco de -- = balspel :jocar al -- = met de bal spelen :esser in possession del -- = in balbezit zijn :passar le -- a = aanspelen :controlo del -- = balcontrole :-- con effecto interior = inswinger :le -- ha mancate le goal = de bal miste het doel :inviar le -- in le rete = de bal in het net trappen :centrar le -- ante le goal (A) = de bal voorzetten, een voorzet geven :passar le -- = de bal aangeven/overspelen + ballota sub :1 BOTANICA zwarte andoorn, stinknetel ballotta sub :1 stemballetje, stembriefje ballottada sub :1 luchtsprong (paardensport), ballotade + ballottage sub :1 ballotage ballottar v :1 heen en weer gooien, heen en weer slingeren :2 balloteren, laten stemmen (over iemand) balneari adj :1 bad... :station -- = badplaats :hotel (F) -- = badhotel :saison (F) -- = badseizoen + balneation sub :1 MEDICINA het baden, het nemen van baden balneo sub :1 het baden :2 bad(water) :--s = (hete of minerale) baden + balneologia sub :1 balneologie, leer van het gebruik van baden balneotherapia sub :1 geneeswijze door baden, balneotherapie + balsa sub :1 balsa(hout) :rate de -- = balsavlot balsamic adj :1 balsemachtig, balsamiek, welriekend, geurig :odor -- = balsemgeur/lucht :aceto -- = balsamicoazijn :2 verzachtend balsamifere adj :1 balsem voortbrengend :poplo -- = balsempopulier balsamina sub :1 BOTANICA balsamien, springkruid balsaminaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA balsaminaceae, balsamienfamilie balsaminacee adj :1 BOTANICA van de balsamienfamilie balsamita sub :1 BOTANICA mierikswortel balsamo sub :1 balsem :gutta de -- = balsemdruppel :2 zalf :-- de zinc = zinkzalf :-- de Peru = perubalsem :-- vulnerari = wondzalf + balsamodendro sub :1 BOTANICA mirreboom Balthasar sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Balthasar baltic adj :1 Baltisch :linguas -- = Baltische talen :Mar -- = Oostzee, Baltische Zee :Statos -- = Baltische Staten :porto -- = Oostzeehaven :commercio -- = Oostzeehandel Baltico sub n pr :1 Oostzee, Baltische Zee balto sub :1 Balt baltoslavic adj :1 balto-slavisch baltoslavo sub :1 Baltoslaaf balustrada sub :1 balustrade, leuning (van trap, brug, etc.) :-- del scala = trapbalustrade :-- del balcon = balustrade van het balkon :--s modulate = geprofileerde leuningen balustro sub :1 baluster, zuiltje, spijl (van leuning, stoel, etc.) :-- del scala = trapbaluster bambu sub :1 BOTANICA bamboe(riet) :canna/baston de -- = bamboestok, rotting :tabula de -- = bamboetafel :sedia de -- = bamboestoel :palo de -- = bamboepaal :ponte de -- = bamboebrug :javelotto de -- = bamboespeer :pedunculo de -- = bamboestengel :planta de -- = bamboeplant :tressage de -- = bamboevlechtwerk banal adj :1 banaal, alledaags, triviaal, afgezaagd, onbeduidend :subjecto -- = afgezaagd onderwerp :caso -- = alledaags geval :forma -- de grippe = gewone vorm van griep :parlar de cosas -- = over koetjes en kalfjes praten + banalisar v :1 gewoon/banaal/alledaags maken, banaliseren + banalisation sub :1 banalisering banalitate sub :1 alledaagsheid, banaliteit :2 gemeenplaats, cliché banana sub :1 banaan, pisang :gelato a -- = banaanijs :pelle de -- = bananen schil :racemo de ---s = tros bananen :cavilia a -- = banaanstekker + bananeto sub :1 bananenplantage + bananicultor sub :1 bananenkweker + bananicultura sub :1 bananenplantage :2 het kweken van bananen + bananier adj :1 bananen... :nave -- = bananenschip + bananiero sub :1 BOTANICA banaanboom :2 bananenkweker, handelaar in bananen banca sub :1 FINANCIAS bank :-- del stato = staatsbank :-- mundial = wereldbank :Banca Nederlandese = Nederlandse Bank :billet/nota de -- = bankbiljet :director de -- = bankdirecteur :empleato de -- = bankbediende/employé :-- commercial/mercantil = handelsbank :-- de incassamento = incassobank :-- hypothecari = hypotheekbank :-- de emission = emissiebank :-- industrial = industriebank :-- de deposito = depositobank :-- de sparnio(s) = spaarbank :-- agricole = landbouwbank :-- de credito agricole = boerenleenbank :-- central de giro = centraal girokantoor :-- de datos = bestand (verzameling gegevens) :-- de sanguine = bloedbank :casa de -- = bankiershuis :establimento de -- = bankinstelling :-- auxiliar = hulpbank :succursal de un -- = bijbank :filial de -- = bankfiliaal :-- del empleos = vacaturebank :-- a domicilio = thuisbank :-- de sperma = spermabank :-- de genes = genenbank :robar un -- = een bank beroven :robator de -- = bankrover :facer saltar un -- = een bank laten springen bancabile adj :1 betaalbaar (bij een bank), disconteerbaar, verhandelbaar + bancabilitate sub :1 betaalbaarheid/verhandelbaarheid (bij een bank) bancar v :1 zaken doen met bank, een rekening hebben bij een bank :-- a domicilio = thuisbankieren bancari adj :1 bank..., van het bankwezen, van (de) bank(en) :billet -- = bankbiljet :conto -- = bankrekening :disconto -- = bankdisconto :credito -- = bankkrediet :credito -- irrevocabile = onherroepelijk bankkrediet :garantia -- = bankgarantie :debita -- = bankschuld :reserva -- = bankreserve :transaction/operation -- = banktransactie :cheque (A) -- = bankcheque :dividendo -- = bankdividend :interesse -- = bankrente :deposito -- = bankdeposito :assignation -- = bankassignatie :presto -- = banklening :secreto -- = bankgeheim :establimento/institution -- = bankinstelling :filial -- = bankfiliaal :interprisa -- = bankonderneming :relation -- = bankrelatie :consortio -- = bankconsortium :edificio -- = bankgebouw :casa -- = bankiershuis :moratorio -- = bankmoratorium :societate -- = bankvereniging :lege -- = bankwet :empleato -- = bankbediende/employé :traffico monetari -- = bancair geldverkeer :action -- = bankaandeel bancarupta sub :1 bankroet, faillissement :-- del stato = staatsbankroet :-- fraudulente = bedrieglijke bankbreuk :declaration de -- = faillietverklaring :requesta de -- = faillissementsaanvraag :culpabile de -- = bankbreukig :facer -- = bankroet/failliet gaan :revocar/annullar/rescinder un -- = een faillissement opheffen :esser al bordo del -- = op de rand van een bankroet balanceren bancaruptero sub :1 iemand die bankroet gaat/is, bankroetier banchero sub :1 bankier :-- a domicilio = thuisbankier + banchetta sub :1 bankje banchettar v :1 aan een banket deelnemen, aan een banket aanzitten :2 lekker eten, smullen, brassen banchettator sub :1 iemand die deelneemt/aanzit aan een banket, banketteerder :2 smuller, brasser banchetto sub :1 banket :-- de gala = galabanket :-- nuptial = bruiloftsmaal :-- gastronomic = gastronomisch festijn :dar un -- = een banket geven + banchisa sub :1 pakijs, ijsbank, ijsveld banco sub :1 bank (om op te zitten) :-- de jardin = tuinbank :-- de schola = schoolbank :-- de ferro = ijzeren bank :-- de petra = stenen bank :-- del ecclesia = kerkbank :-- del accusatos = beklaagdenbank :-- del advocatos = advocatenbank :-- de tortura = pijnbank, folterbank :-- del testes = getuigenbank :SPORT -- de penalitate = strafbank :SPORT -- del jocatores de reserva = reservebank :2 toonbank (in winkel) :-- de vendita = toonbank :3 werkbank :-- de labor/de travalio = werkbank :-- de probas/provas/essayo = testbank, proefbank :-- de macello = slachtbank :4 ondiepte, plaat :-- de sablo/de arena = zandbank :-- de glacie = ijsbank/veld :-- siliciose = kiezelbank :-- de nebula = mistbank :-- corallin/corallifere/de corallo = koraalbank :-- de ostreas = oesterbank/bed :-- de haringos = haringbank, school haringen :-- de musculos = mosselbank :-- de perlas = parelbank :pisca super le --s = bankvisserij :Banco de Dogger = Doggersbank banda(I) sub :1 bende, schare, groep, troep :-- de robatores/fures = dievenbende :-- indisciplinate = tuchteloze bende :membro del -- = bendelid :formation de -- = bendevorming :2 MUSICA band :-- regimental = muziekkorps van het regiment banda (II) sub :1 reep (stof, leer, papier, etc.), strook, band, strip, windsel :-- magnetic = magneetband :-- de cassetta = cassetteband :-- (magnetic) video = videoband :-- sural = puttees :-- jugular = kinband :-- perforate = ponsband :-- sonor = geluidsband :-- adhesive = plakband :-- isolante = isolatieband :-- gummate = gomstrook :-- de papiro = papierstrook :-- de sustenimento = leiband :-- de frequentias = frequentieband :-- de absorption = absorptieband :-- metric = meetlint, maatband, "centimeter" :-- de jornal = wikkel (ter verzending van krant) :-- elastic = elastiekje :-- de film (A) = filmstrook :-- designate/de designos = strip(verhaal) :album de --s designate = stripalbum :jornal de --s designate = stripblad :personage de --s designate = stripfiguur :-- de lino = reep linnen :-- de terra = strook grond :-- pro le oculos = blinddoek :-- transportator/mobile = transportband :-- rolante/continue = lopende band :-- cyclabile = fietsstrook :-- de stationamento = parkeerstrook :serra a -- = lintzaag :aciero a -- = bandstaal :filtro de -- = bandfilter :COMPUTATOR lector de --s = bandlezer :graphico a --s = banddiagram :spectro del --s = bandspectrum bandage sub :1 verband, zwachtel, bandage :-- herniari/hernial = breukband :-- compressive = drukverband :-- elastic = rekverband :-- cruciate = kruisverband :-- provisori = noodverband :-- umbilical = navelbandje :-- de gypso = gipsverband :-- sterilisate = gesteriliseerd verband :-- aseptic = aseptisch verband :-- de emergentia = noodverband, snelverband :poner/applicar un -- = een zwachtel aanbrengen + bandagista sub :1 bandagist, breukbandenmaker bandar v :1 verbinden (wond) :-- le vulneres de un persona = iemands wonden verbinden :-- un bracio = een arm verbinden :-- le oculos a un persona = iemand blinddoeken :material pro -- = verbandmateriaal, verbandmiddelen + banderilla sub ESPANIOL :1 banderilla + banderola sub :1 draagband, schouderriem, bandelier bandiera sub :1 banier, vlag, vaandel, spandoek :-- national = nationale vlag :-- nederlandese = Nederlandse vlag :-- tricolor = driekleur :-- de pilota = loodsvlag :palo de -- = vlaggestok :mast de -- = vlaggemast :-- pro signalar = seinvlag :-- stellate = Amerikaanse vlag, "stars and stripes" :a --s displicate e tambur battente = met vliegende vaandels en slaande trom :displicar le -- = de vlag ontplooien/uitsteken :salutar le -- = de vlag groeten :hissar/altiar le -- = de vlag hijsen :rangiar se/aggruppar se sub le -- de un persona = zich onder iemands vaandel scharen :SPORT levar le -- pro offside (A) = vlaggen voor buitenspel bandierola sub :1 vaantje, wimpel, lint met inscriptie banditismo sub :1 banditisme, gewelddadigheid bandito sub :1 bandiet, schurk, boef :cavallero -- = roofridder :-- astute/astutiose = doortrapte schurk :banda de --s = bandietenbende :chef (F) de --s = bandietenhoofdman :truppa de --s = bandietentroep + bandjir sub :1 bandjir + bandoliera sub :1 draagband, schouderriem, bandelier :-- de carabina = karabijnriem + bandonion sub :1 MUSICA bandoneon + bandotheca sub :1 1. verzameling (magneet)banden, 2. kast voor (magneet)banden + bang sub :1 knal :-- supersonic = supersonische knal + Bangladesh sub n pr :1 Banglades + baniante sub :1 bader baniar v :1 een bad geven, baden :-- un infante = een kind in bad doen :-- se = een bad nemen, in bad gaan :le rore/ros baniava le campos = over de velden lag dauw :le aqua baniava le roccas = het water omspoelde de rotsen baniator sub :1 bader banio sub :1 het baden :camera/sala de -- = badkamer :roba de -- = badmantel :costume de -- = badpak :scarpa de -- = badschoen :sapon de/pro le -- = badzeep :calceones de -- = zwembroek :casa de --(s) = badhuis :cabina de -- = badhokje :articulos de -- = badartikelen :establimento de --s = badinrichting :--s public = openbare badinrichting :--s thermal = thermale baden :vestimentos de -- = badkleding :drappo de -- = badlaken :toalia de -- = badhanddoek :tapete/tapis (F) de -- = badmat :bonetto de -- = badmuts :scuma/spuma de -- = badschuim :saison (F) de --s = badseizoen :sacco de -- = badtas :slip de -- = badslip :sal de -- = badzout :preparar un -- = een bad klaarmaken :prender un -- = een bad nemen :plenar le -- = het bad laten vollopen :prender un -- fortiate = een nat pak halen :esser in le mesme -- = in hetzelfde schuitje zitten :2 bad(water) :aqua de -- = badwater :--s = (hete of minerale) baden :-- turc/a/de vapor = zweetbad, stoombad :-- de fango = modderbad :-- sulfurose = zwavelbad :-- de sablo = zandbad :-- de mercurio = kwikbad :-- de scuma/spuma = schuimbad :-- natural = natuurbad :-- de sol = zonnebad :-- de sanguine = bloedbad :--s medical = geneeskrachtige baden :-- de tinctura = kleurbad :-- de immersion = dompelbad :PHOTOGRAPHIA :-- de virage = kleurbad :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de fixage = fixeerbad :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de arresto = stopbad :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de disveloppamento = ontwikkelbad banio-maria sub :1 waterbad :2 bain-mariepan, dubbele kookpan banjo subv :1 banjo :musica de -- = banjomuziek + banjoista sub :1 banjospeler :club (A) de --s = banjovereniging bannimento sub :1 het verbannen, verbanning :2 ballingschap bannir v :1 verbannen :-- le guerra = de oorlog uitbannen banno sub :1 officiële afkondiging, openbare kennisgeving :--s = kerkelijke huwelijksafkondiging :2 ban, uitstoting :3 verbanning + bantam sub :1 BOXA peso -- = bantamgewicht + bantu sub :1 (persoon) Bantoe :2 bantoetaal, bantoe + bantu adj :1 Bantoe :lingua -- = bantoetaal + bantuistica sub :1 bantoeïstiek + baobab sub :1 BOTANICA baobab, apenbroodboom baptisar v :1 ten doop houden, dopen :-- un infante = een kind dopen, een kind ten doop houden :-- per immersion = dopen door onderdompeling :2 een naam geven, dopen :-- un nave = een schip dopen baptisator sub :1 iemand die doopt, doper baptismal adj :1 doop... :cossino -- = doopkussen :aqua -- = doopwater :fonte -- = doopvont :candela -- = doopkaars :mantello -- = doopmantel :tener un infante al fonte -- = een kind ten doop houden :promissa -- = doopgelofte, doopbelofte :formulario -- = doopformulier :nomine -- = doopnaam :ceremonia -- = doopplechtigheid :alliantia -- = doopverbond baptismo sub :1 doop :-- per immersion = doop bij/door indompeling :-- infantil/del infantes = kinderdoop :nomine de -- = doopnaam, voornaam, roepnaam :promissa de -- = doopbelofte :ceremonia de -- = doopplechtigheid :registro del --s, libro de -- = doopregister :acto de -- = doopakte :certificato de -- = doopattest/briefje :unction de -- = zalving bij de doop :aqua de -- = doopwater :-- de un nave = doop van een schip :-- del aere = luchtdoop, eerste vliegreis :-- del foco = vuurdoop :2 leer der doopsgezinden baptista sub :1 iemand die doopt, doper :Sancte Johannes -- = Johannes de Doper :2 THEOLOGIA baptist, doopsgezinde + baptista adj :1 baptistisch :doctrina -- = baptistische leer baptisterio sub :1 doopkapel, baptisterium :2 doopvont :grillia del -- = doophek bar (I) sub ANGLESE :1 bar, kroeg, café :tabouret (F) de -- = barkruk :servitor de -- = barbediende :2 bar, tapkast :-- mobile = rijdende bar + bar (II) sub :1 PHYSICA bar :-- meteorologic = meteorologische bar + baratar v :1 marchanderen, loven en bieden + barateria sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES schelmerij, baratterie barba sub :1 baard :facer le -- a un persona = iemand scheren :pilos de -- = baardhaar :platto a -- = scheerbekken :pincel/penicillo a/de -- = scheerkwast :speculo a/de -- = scheerspiegel :aqua a/de -- = scheerwater :sapon a/de/pro -- = scheerzeep :crema a/de/pro -- = scheercrème :-- a/in puncta = puntbaard :-- de capra = sik :-- integre = volle baard :-- lateral = bakkebaard :-- hirsute = ruige baard :Barba Blau = Blauwbaard :lassar crescer le -- = de baard laten staan :2 (van een veer, aar) barba + barbacoa sub :1 barbecue :festa de -- = barbecuefeest barbar v :1 een baard krijgen, een baard laten staan barbare adj :1 barbaars, onbeschaafd, woest, wreed :crimine -- = barbaarse misdaad :populos -- = onbeschaafde volken + barbarea sub :1 BOTANICA barbarakruid :-- stricte = stijf barabarakruid + barbaresc adj :1 Barbarijs :le Statos -- = Barbarije, het land van de Berbers :piratas/corsarios -- = Barbarijse zeerovers :cavallos -- = Barbarijse paarden + barbaria sub :1 barbaarsheid, barbarij :committer un acto de -- = een wreedheid begaan :recader in le -- = terugvallen in de barbarij barbaric adj :1 barbaars, woest, wreed :costumes/usantias -- = barbaarse gewoonten :invasiones/irruptiones -- = invallen van de barbaren barbarisar v :1 barbaars maken, barbariseren :2 barbarismen (grove taalfouten) gebruiken + barbarisation sub :1 het barbariseren :2 het gebruik van barbarismen (grove taalfouten) barbarismo sub :1 barbaarsheid, barbarij :2 grove taalfout, barbarisme barbaritate sub :1 barbaarsheid, barbarij, barbaarse daad barbaro sub :1 barbaar :invasiones/irruptiones del --s = invallen van de barbaren :2 barbaar, woesteling barbate adj :1 gebaard, baardig, met baard :homine -- = gebaard persoon, baardman :usnea -- = baardmos :diantho -- = duizendschoon :erignatho -- = baardrob :gypaeto -- = baardgier, lammergier + barbecue sub ANGLESE :1 barbecue :festa de -- = barbecuefeest barberia sub :1 barbiersvak :2 barbierszaak barbero sub :1 barbier + barbiturato sub :1 CHIMIA barbituraat + barbituric; adj :1 CHIMIA :barbituur... :composito -- = barbituurverbinding :acido -- = barbituurzuur + barbiturismo sub :1 MEDICINA barbiturisme, verslaving aan barbituraten + barbo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA barbeel :hamo de -- = barbeelhaak + barbula sub :1 haartje (van een veer) + barbute adj :1 met een baard, gebaard, baardig :homine -- = gebaard persoon, baardman + barbuto sub :1 gebaard persoon, baardman barca sub :1 boot(je), schuit :-- remate = roeiboot :-- a/de remos = roeiboot :-- a/de vela(s) = zeilboot :-- a/de motor = motorboot :-- de pisca/de piscator = vissersboot :-- de cabotage = kustvaartuig :-- de salvamento = reddingboot :-- a fundo platte = praam :-- del deserto = schip van de woestijn :-- in periculo = schip in nood :location de --s = botenverhuur :locator de --s = botenverhuurder :ir in -- = varen :MYTHOLOGIA -- de Charon = Charons boot :ponte de --s = schipbrug barcarola sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA barcarolle, Venetiaans gondellied + barcassa sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES barkas barcata sub :1 bootlading, schuitvol + Barcelona sub n pr :1 Barcelona + barcelonese adj :1 van/uit Barcelona + barcelonese sub :1 bewoner van Barcelona barchero sub :1 schipper bardana sub :1 BOTANICA kliskruid, klis, klit :radice de -- = klitwortel + bardic adj :1 barden... :canto -- = bardenlied + bardo sub :1 bard, dichter-zanger :-- celtic = Keltische bard :canto del --s = bardenlied :choro de --s = bardenkoor + baresthesia sub :1 MEDICINA baresthesie, overgevoeligheid voor gewicht of druk + barion sub :1 PHYSICA barion barium sub :1 CHIMIA barium :composito de -- = bariumverbinding :hydroxydo de -- = bariumhydroxyde :sulfato de -- = bariumsulfaat :carbonato de -- = bariumcarbonaat + barmaid sub ANGLESE :1 barmeisje, barjuffrouw + barman sub ANGLESE :1 barman, barkeeper + barn sub ANGLESE :1 PHYSICA barn (eenheid van opp.) + barnabita sub :1 RELIGION barnabiet (monnik) + barnacle,bernacle sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeegans, rotgans baroc adj :1 barok :stilo -- = barokstijl :ecclesia -- = barokkerk :theatro -- = baroktoneel :arte -- = barokkunst :artista -- = barokkunstenaar :litteratura -- = barokliteratuur :autor -- = barokschrijver :poeta -- = barokdichter :pictor -- = barokschilder :pictura -- = 1. barokschilderkunst, 2. barokschilderij :sculptura -- = barokbeeldhouwkunst :architectura -- = barokarchitectuur :architecto -- = barokbouwmeester :edificio -- = barokgebouw :musica -- = barokmuziek :periodo -- = barokperiode baroco sub :1 barok (periode, stijl) barogramma sub :1 METEO barogram + barographic adj :1 METEO van de barograaf barographo sub :1 METEO barograaf barologia sub :1 barologie, gewichtsleer barometric adj :1 barometrisch, barometer... :scala -- = barometerschaal :altor -- = barometerstand :gradiente -- = barometrische gradiënt :curva -- = barometerkromme, barogram :maximo -- = barometrisch maximum :pression -- = barometerdruk :observationes -- = barometrische waarnemingen :variationes -- = luchtdrukveranderingen/schommelingen barometro sub :1 barometer :-- a/de mercurio = kwikbarometer :-- a/de siphon = hevelbarometer :-- aneroide = aneroïde barometer :-- nautic/de navigation = scheepsbarometer :EC -- de conjunctura = conjunctuurbarometer :tubo de -- = barometerbuis :le -- monta = de barometer gaat omhoog :le -- bassa/descende = de barometer daalt/zakt :le -- indica bon tempore = de barometer staat op mooi weer barometrographia sub :1 METEO barometrografie barometrographo sub :1 METEO barometrograaf, barograaf baron sub :1 baron baronage sub :1 de baronnen (van een land) :2 titel van baron, hoedanigheid van baron + baronal adj :1 mbt een baron of een baronie baronessa sub :1 barones baronetto sub :1 baronet (Engelse adellijke titel) baronia sub :1 baronie, gebied van een baron :Baronia de Breda = Baronie van Breda + baroreceptor sub :1 MEDICINA baroreceptor + baroscopio sub :1 baroscoop + barosensibile adj :1 drukgevoelig, barosensibel + barothermographo sub :1 barothermograaf barothermohygrographo sub :1 barothermohygrograaf + barothermometro sub :1 barothermometer + barotrauma sub :1 MEDICINA barotrauma + barotrope adj :1 barotroop + barotropic adj :1 barotroop + baroxyton sub :1 MUSICA baroxyton barra sub :1 baar, staaf, stang, lat, boom, balk :-- de ferro = ijzeren staaf :-- de ligno = houten lat :--s de un grillia = spijlen van een hek :--s parallel = brug (gymnastiektoestel) :--s asymmetric = brug met ongelijke leggers (gymnastiektoestel) :-- de auro = baar goud :-- protective = leuning :-- fixe = rekstok :--s mural/de pariete = wandrek :-- de ancorage = ankerstaaf :-- de pesos = halter :-- de commando = stuurknuppel (in vliegtuig) :-- transversal = 1. dwarslat (sport), 2. dwarsstang, 3. FERROVIA dwarsligger :-- de balancia = evenwichtsbalk :TELEVISION -- de interferentia = ruisbalk :-- de chococate {sj} = reep chocola :-- de sapon = stuk zeep :cannella in --s = pijpkaneel :sulfure in --s = pijpzwavel :aciero in --s = staafstaal :ferro in --s = staafijzer :auro in --s = staafgoud :fenestra con --s = tralievenster :codice a/de --s = streepjescode :-- de substraction = aftrekstreep :-- del t = streepje van de t :2 HERAL baar, linkerschuinbalk :3 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES roerpen, helmstok :4 zandbank, zandplaat (in riviermonding) :5 laag (van paard) :6 MUSICA maatstreep :-- de mesura = maatstreep :7 JURIDIC balie barraca sub :1 hut :2 barak, keet, loods, kraam :campo de --s = barakkenkamp :-- de tiro = schiettent :-- de plagia = strandtent :-- de feria = kermistent barracon sub :1 grote barak + barracuda sub :1 ZOOLOGIA (vis) barracuda barrage sub :1 versperring, hindernis, slagboom, afsluitboom :-- de un strata = straatversperring :-- de minas = mijnversperring :ballon de -- = versperringsballon :2 stuwdam :-- a ponte = brugdam :-- antitempesta = stormvloedkering :-- in beton/concreto = betondam :-- auxiliar = hulpdam :laco de -- = stuwmeer :cresta/crista del -- = damkruin :ruptura del -- = dambreuk :3 MILITAR spervuur :tiro/foco de -- = spervuur :4 SPORT barrage :match (E) de -- = beslissingswedstrijd barrar v :1 versperren, afsluiten, afzetten, blokkeren :catena a/de -- = sperketting :-- le passage = de doortocht versperren :zona barrate = spergebied + barrel sub ANGLESE :1 barrel barrica sub :1 vat, ton, fust, okshoofd :-- de farina = vat meel :-- de haringos = vaatje haring barricada sub :1 barricade, versperring, hindernis :combatto de -- = barricadegevecht :guerra de --s = barricadenoorlog :formar --s = barricaden oprichten :ir/montar al --s = de barricaden opgaan :combatter super le --s = vechten op de barricaden barricadar v :1 barricaderen, versperren :-- le porta = de deur barricaderen :le studentes ha barricadate le stratas = de studenten hebben de straten gebarricadeerd barriera sub :1 versperring, hindernis, barrière :-- natural = natuurlijke hindernis :-- de corallo = koraalrif :rumper le -- sonic/sonor/del sono = de geluidsbarrière doorbreken :-- thermal = hittebarrière :-- linguistic = taalbarrière :-- antitank = tankafsluiting>br> :SPORT :cursa a/super --s = hordenloop :-- de pisces = viskering :-- antitempesta = stormvloedkering :2 hek, schutting, slagboom, spoorboom :-- (de plancas) de un jardin = schutting van een tuin :-- de clausura = sluithek :--s del passage a nivello = spoorbomen :poner un -- a = een dam opwerpen tegen :3 tolhek :--s doanal = tolmuren barril sub :1 vat, ton(netje) :-- de pulvere = kruitvat :-- de bira = vat bier, biervat :-- de haringos = ton haringen, harington :-- de petroleo = vat petroleum :-- de oleo = vat olie :-- de haringos = vaatje haring :bira de -- = bier uit het vat :fabrica de --es = vatenfabriek :corco de -- = vatkurk :valvula de -- = vatkraan :clave de -- = vatsleutel :2 vat (inhoudsmaat voor olie: 158,98 liter) barrilero sub :1 kuiper :utensiles de -- = kuipersgereedschap :martello de -- = kuipershamer + barriletto sub :1 vaatje :-- de pulvere = vaatje buskruit + Bartholomeo sub n pr :1 Bartholomeus :massacro del Sancte -- = Bartholomeusnacht, Bloedbruiloft + barycentric adj :1 PHYSICA MATHEMATICA zwaartepunt... :axe -- de un corpore = zwaartepuntsas van een lichaam + barycentro sub :1 MATHEMATICA PHYSICA barycentrum, zwaartepunt :-- de un triangulo = snijpunt van de zwaartelijnen van een driehoek + baryon sub :1 PHYSICA baryon (elementair deeltje) + baryonic adj :1 PHYSICA mbt baryonen/een baryon + barysphera sub :1 aardkern, barysfeer baryta sub :1 MINERALOGIA bariet, zwaaraarde :aqua/solution de -- = barietwater :blanco de -- = barietwit + barytic adj :1 CHIMIA bariet... :sal -- = barietzout :aqua/solution -- = barietwater + barytina sub :1 CHIMIA zwaarspaat, bariumsulfaat + barytonal adj :1 van een bariton barytone adj :1 PHONETICA geen accentteken hebbend op de laatste lettergreep van een Grieks woord barytono sub :1 bariton, tenorhoorn :2 bariton(zanger) :parte de -- = baritonpartij basal adj :1 betrekking hebbend op de basis, als grondslag dienend :principios -- del democratia = grondprincipes van de democratie :2 MEDICINA basaal :membrana -- = basaal membraan :parte -- de un organo = basaal deel van een orgaan :metabolismo -- = basaal metabolisme :temperatura corporee -- = basaaltemperatuur basaltic adj :1 basaltachtig, basalten, basalt... :roccas -- = basaltgesteenten :lava -- = basaltlava :muro -- = basaltmuur :petra -- = basaltkei :gravella -- = basaltsplit basalto sub :1 MINERALOGIA basalt :bloco de -- = basaltblok :muro de -- = basaltmuur :rocca de -- = basaltrots :petra de -- = basaltkei :gravella de -- = basaltsplit basamento sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER onderbouw, grondmuur, fundament, basement :-- de un monumento = onderbouw van een monument :2 souterrain, laagste verdieping + basanite sub :1 basaniet basar v :1 baseren, gronden, grondvesten, steunen (op) :-- se super = zich baseren op, uitgaan van :-- se unicamente super le factos = alleen de feiten laten spreken + basc adj :1 Baskisch :le pais -- = Baskenland + basco sub :1 Bask :2 Baskisch (taal) bascula sub :1 TECHNICA bascule, wip :sedia a/de -- = schommelstoel :ponte a/de -- = basculebrug :ponte rolante a/de -- = rolbasculebrug :cavallo a/de -- = hobbelpaard :2 brugbalans, bascule :-- automatic/instantanee = snelweger :-- de cocina = huishoudweegschaal :-- pro personas = personenweegschaal + basculante adj :1 kiep..., kantel..., klap... :carro -- = kiepkar :camion -- = kiepauto :fenestra -- = klapraam, kantelraam :porta -- = kanteldeur :tabula -- = klaptafel :ponte -- = klapbrug bascular v :1 kantelen, omgooien, omkiepen bascular adj :1 bascule... :ponte -- = basculebrug, klapbrug basculation sub :1 het kantelen, kanteling base sub :1 basis (anque MATHEMATICA), grondtal, fundament, grondvlak, onderstel, steun, voet, sokkel :super le/a -- de = op basis van :super un -- solide = op degelijke gronden :concepto/notion de -- = basisbegrip :elemento de -- = basiselement, grondbestanddeel :unitate de -- = basiseenheid :dato de -- = basisgegeven :angulo de -- = basishoek :industria de -- = basisindustrie :salario de -- = basissalaris/loon :pension de -- = bodempensioen :cognoscentia/cognoscimento de -- = basiskennis :formation de -- = basisopleiding :SPORT :selection de -- = basisopstelling :premio de -- = basispremie :producto de -- = basisprodukt :structura de -- = basisstructuur :tarifa de -- = basistarief :texto de -- = basistekst :le gente del -- = de mensen aan de basis :-- legal = wettelijke basis :-- de un triangulo = basis van een driehoek :-- cranian/cranial/del cranio = schedelbasis :fractura del -- cranian/cranial/del cranio = schedelbasisfractuur :-- del naso = neuswortel :-- de un vitro = voet van een glas :-- de un colonna/columna = voet van een zuil :-- del montania = voet van de berg :PHONETICA -- de articulation = articulatiebasis :lista de -- = plint :-- de un rationamento = uitgangspunt van een redenering :-- de un pyramide = basis van een piramide :poner le --s de un scientia = de grondslag van een wetenschap leggen :servir de -- a un cosa = als basis voor iets dienen :esser al -- de un cosa = aan iets ten grondslag liggen :super un -- annual = op jaarbasis, per jaar :2 MILITAR basis :-- militar/del armea = militaire basis, legerbasis :-- naval/de marina = vlootbasis :-- aeree/de aviation = luchtmachtbasis, vliegbasis :-- de attacco = aanvalsbasis :-- de lanceamento = lanceerbasis :-- de rocchettas/de missiles = raketbasis :-- de submarinos = duikbootbasis :-- de operationes = operatiebasis :porto de -- = thuishaven :3 CHIMIA base :-- salificabile = zoutvormende base baseball sub ANGLESE :1 baseball, honkbal :jocar al -- = honkballen :jocator de -- = honkballer :bat (A) de -- = honkbalknuppel + baseballista sub :1 honkballer + Basedow sub n pr :1 Basedow :maladia de --, struma exophthalmic = ziekte van Basedow + basedowian adj :1 MEDICINA van Basedow + basedowiano sub :1 MEDICINA lijder aan de ziekte van Basedow + basedowismo sub :1 MEDICINA basedowisme Basel sub n pr :1 Basel + baseline sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT baseline + basiamano sub :1 handkus basiar v :1 kussen, zoenen :-- le mano de un dama = een dame de hand kussen :-- le pulvere = in het stof/zand bijten basic adj :1 fundamenteel, tot de basis behorend, basis... :industria -- = basisindustrie :salario -- = basissalaris/loon :vocabulario -- = basisvocabularium :notion/concepto -- = basisbegrip :principio -- = basisprincipe :elementos -- de un problema = basiselementen van een probleem :esser basicamente de accordo = het principieel eens zijn :2 CHIMIA basisch :sal -- = basisch zout :reaction -- = basische reactie :roccas -- = basische gesteenten basicitate sub :1 CHIMIA basiciteit, basiditeit :grado de -- = basiciteitsgraad + basidio sub :1 BOTANICA basidium (sporendrager van steeltjeszwammen) + basidiomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA steeltjeszwam + basidiospora sub :1 BOTANICA basidiospore + basificar v :1 CHIMIA in een base omzetten, basisch maken + basification sub :1 CHIMIA omzetting in een base, het basisch maken + basilic adj :1 vena -- = koningsader basilica sub :1 basiliek :-- cathedral = kathedrale basiliek :-- patriarchal = patriarchale basiliek :-- cruciforme = kruisbasiliek :hemicyclo de un -- = hemicyclus van een basiliek :stilo de -- = basiliekstijl + basilical adj :1 van een basiliek, een basiliek betreffend + basilico sub :1 BOTANICA basilicum + basilima sub :1 BOTANICA lijsterbesspirea + basilisco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA basilisk (soort boomhagedis) :2 MYTHOLOGIA basilisk, basiliscus, slangdraak basio sub :1 kus, zoen :-- de mano = handkus :-- tenere = tedere kus :-- sonor = klapzoen :-- de pace = vredekus :-- de Judas = Judaskus :dar un -- forte a un persona = iemand een pakkerd geven :dar un -- de adeo a un persona = iemand vaarwel kussen :coperir de --s le facie de un persona = iemands gezicht afkussen :inviar --s = kushandjes geven + basipetal adj :1 Vide: basipete + basipete adj :1 BIOLOGIA basipetaal, van boven naar beneden groeiend + basiphile,basophile adj :1 BOTANICA basofiel + basketball sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT basketball :match (E) de -- = basketbalwedstrijd + basophile adj :1 BOTANICA basofiel + basophilia sub :1 basofilie + bassa sub :1 BURSA baisse :-- del cursos = koersdaling :specular al -- = à la baisse speculeren bassar v :1 lager maken, laten zakken, naar beneden laten, verlagen :-- un muro = een muur verlagen :-- le cortina = het gordijn laten zakken :-- le tarifa = het tarief verlagen :-- le capite/testa = het hoofd buigen :-- le oculos = de ogen neerslaan :-- se = bukken :-- le precio = de prijs laten zakken :-- le pharos = dimmen :-- le voce = zachter gaan spreken :-- le sono (del radio) = de radio zachter zetten :-- le gas = het gas lager zetten :-- le luces = dimmen :-- le volumine = het geluid zachter zetten :2 lager worden, zakken, dalen :le temperatura bassa = de temperatuur daalt :le vendita bassa = de verkoop loopt terug :le cursos bassa = de koersen dalen :le aqua ha bassate = het water is gezakt :le barometro ha bassate = de barometer is gezakt :le nivello comencia a -- = het niveau begint af te zakken basse adj :1 laag, laaggelegen, beneden... :in voce -- = zacht, niet luid :plana -- = laagvlakte :scarpa -- = lage schoen :pais -- = laagland :citate -- = benedenstad :parte -- del citate = benedenstad :marea -- = eb, laagtij, laagwater :de -- tension = laagspannings... :currente de -- tension = zwakstroom :le puncto le plus -- = het dieptepunt :METEO -- pression = lage druk :METEO zona de -- pression = lagedrukgebied :BOXA colpo -- = slag onder de gordel :esser de -- origine/de -- nascentia = van lage afkomst zijn :le dollar (A) es -- = de dollar staat laag :cantar in tono -- = laag zingen :2 MUSICA bas... :registro -- del organo = basregister van het orgel :guitarra/gitarra -- = basgitaar :corno -- = bashoorn :trompetta -- = bastrompet :flauta -- = basfluit :flauta dulce -- = basblokfluit :clarinetto -- = basklarinet :violino -- = basviool :3 laag, gemeen :instinctos -- = lage instincten :ager bassemente = laag/gemeen handelen basse-relievo sub :1 bas-relief :sculptura in -- = sculptuur in bas-relief bassessa sub :1 laagheid, gemeenheid, lage daad :committer un -- = een gemene daad/laagheid begaan :le -- de un action = de laagheid van een daad + bassetto sub :1 MUSICA bassethoorn :2 dashond bassinetto sub :1 klein bassin, bekkentje, kommetje :2 HISTORIA stormhoed, soort helm bassino sub :1 bassin, bekken, kom, schaal, bak :-- de metallo = metalen bak :-- de porcellana = porseleinen kom :-- a lavar = waskom :-- hygienic = po, ondersteek :2 bassin, reservoir, bekken, vijver :-- de natation = zwembassin :-- de decantation = bezinkbekken :-- de piscicultura = viskweekvijver :3 ANATOMIA bekken :-- renal = nierbekken :4 GEOLOGIA bekken :-- carbonifere = kolenbekken/gebied :-- aquitan = Aquitaans bekken :5 dok :-- flottante = drijvend dok :-- de reparation sic/de carinage = droogdok :6 havenkom :-- portuari/de un porto = havenbekken/kom :-- a marea = getijbekken :-- lacustre = meerbekken :7 stroomgebied (van rivier) :-- fluvial = stroomgebied + bassista sub :1 BURSA baissier, baissespeculant, speculant à la baisse + bassista adj :1 BURSA à la baisse, dalend basso sub :1 laagst gelegen gedeelte, onderste deel, onderkant :le -- del visage = de onderkant van het gezicht :le -- del pagina = de onderkant van de bladzijde :le -- de un scala = het ondereinde van een trap :in -- = beneden, onderaan :ille habita in -- = hij woont beneden :in -- del pagina = onder aan de bladzijde :a -- cappello! = hoed af! :a -- le bomba! = ban de bom! :a -- = naar beneden :verso le -- = benedenwaarts :pulsar verso le -- = neerdrukken :jectar a/in -- = naar beneden gooien :reguardar a/in --/verso le -- = naar beneden kijken :a -- le traitores! = weg met de verraders! :a -- le dictator! = weg met de dictator! :2 MUSICA baspartij :clave de -- = bassleutel :3 contrabas :4 bas (mannenstem) :voce de -- = basstem basso adv :1 laag :2 zachtjes basson sub :1 MUSICA fagot basta interj :1 genoeg!, basta!, stop! :-- con iste stupiditates! = kappen met die onzin! bastante adv :1 tamelijk wat, nogal, vrij :-- cocte/cocite = gaar :con -- frequentia = tamelijk vaak :iste parola ha connotationes -- forte = dit woord heeft nogal een zware lading :ille ha un aspecto -- curiose = hij ziet er wat apart uit :le tempore esseva -- disfavorabile = het weer zat lelijk tegen bastante adj :1 voldoende, genoeg bastantia sub :1 voldoende voorraad, voldoende hoeveelheid, voldoende inkomen :a -- = rijkelijk bastar v :1 voldoende zijn, genoeg zijn :le modo de vestir non basta a characterisar un individuo = de manier van kleden is niet voldoende om iemand te karakteriseren :-- a se ipse = genoeg aan zichzelf hebben bastarde adj :1 onecht, bastaard... :infante -- = onecht kind :filio -- = bastaardzoon :racia -- = bastaardras :can -- = geen raszuivere hond :lima -- = bastaardvijl :linguage -- = brabbeltaal :2 onecht, vals, nagemaakt :3 TYPOGRAPHIA half schuin half rechtopstaand bastardia sub :1 bastaardij, onechtheid, onechte geboorte + bastardisar v :1 tot bastaard maken bastardo sub :1 onecht kind, bastaard :2 (rasloos dier, etc.) bastaard bastille sub FRANCESE :1 bastille, vesting(werk) + bastimento sub :1 (groot) zeeschip :-- de commercio = koopvaardijschip :-- de guerra = oorlogsschip/bodem :-- de cargo = vrachtschip bastion sub :1 bastion, bolwerk, vesting :-- de conservatismo = conservatief bolwerk + bastionar v :1 versterken met bastions + bastir v :1 (aaneen)rijgen, in elkaar rijgen, met een rijgdraad vasthechten, driegen :filo a/de -- = rijgdraad, rijggaren + bastitura sub :1 het rijgen, het driegen basto sub :1 pakzadel, draagzadel :asino de -- = pakezel :cavallo de -- = pakpaard baston sub :1 stok, staf :-- de marechal = maarschalksstaf :-- de ski/de skiator = skistok :-- de peregrino/pelegrino = pelgrimstaf/stok :-- indicatori = aanwijsstok :-- de biliardo = queue :-- de gumma = gummistok :-- de mendico/de mendicante = bedelstaf :-- de cannella = kaneelstang :-- de creta = krijtje :-- punctate/punctute = puntstok :-- nodose = knoestige stok :mitter --es in le rotas = een spaak in het wiel steken :colpo de -- = stokslag :2 wandelstok :granmamma va con un -- = oma loopt met een stok :-- de bambu = bamboestok :-- de montania = bergstok bastonada sub :1 pak stokslagen, pak slaag, pak rammel, afranseling bastonar v :1 stokslagen geven, knuppelen, pak slaag geven, pak rammel geven, afranselen :-- a sanguine = tot bloedens toe knuppelen + bastonator sub :1 iemand die stokslagen geeft + bastonetto sub :1 stokje :-- de coton = wattenstaafje :-- de cannella = kaneelstokje + bat sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT knuppel, slaghout, bat (tafeltennis) :-- de baseball (A) = honkbalknuppel batata sub :1 zoete aardappel + batave adj :1 Bataafs, Batavisch :Republica Batave = Bataafse Republiek + batavo sub :1 Bataaf + batellero sub :1 binnenschipper :infante de -- = schipperskind :schola pro infantes de --s = schippersschool :bursa del --s = schippersbeurs + batello sub :1 boot(je) :-- de cursa = raceboot :excursion in -- = boottochtje + bathyal adj :1 GEOLOGIA bathyaal :zona -- = bathyale zone + bathygraphia sub :1 bathygrafie + bathygraphic adj :1 bathygrafisch :mesurationes -- = bathygrafische metingen + bathymetria sub :1 (mbt zee) dieptemeting, bathymetrie + bathymetric adj :1 (mbt zee) dieptemetings..., bathymetrisch :carta -- = dieptekaart + bathymetro sub :1 bat(h)ometer, dieptemeter + bathypelagic adj :1 bathypelagisch :zona -- = bathypelagische zone + bathyscapho sub :1 bathyscaaf, diepzeeduikboot + bathysphera sub :1 bathysfeer (duikbol voor diepzeeonderzoek) batik sub :1 het batikken, batikwerk, batiktechniek batikar v :1 batikken + batikator sub :1 batikker batista sub :1 kamerdoek, batist :-- de coton = katoenbatist + batrachio sub :1 BOTANICA waterranonkel :-- aquatile = gewone waterranonkel :ongelijkbladige -- = batrachio heterophylle batrachomyomachia sub :1 batrachomyomachie (strijd tussen kikkers en muizen) battalia sub :1 (veld)slag, gevecht, strijd :campo de -- = slagveld :zona de -- = gevechtszone :ordine de -- = slagorde :linea de -- = slaglinie :cavallo de -- = strijdros :Battalia de Waterloo = Slag bij Waterloo :Battalia de Leningrad = Slag om Leningrad :Battalia del Marne = Slag aan de Marne :Battalia del Sporones de Auro = Gulden Sporenslag :-- de carros de combatto/de tanks (A) = tankslag :-- stratal/de strata = straatgevecht :-- de ideas = ideeënstrijd :-- terrestre/campal = veldslag :-- naval = zeeslag :-- aeree = luchtslag :-- defensive = afweerslag :-- del precios = prijzenslag :-- electoral = verkiezingsstrijd :-- sanguilente = bloedige slag :-- simulate/fingite = schijngevecht :-- contra le rumores = strijd tegen de geruchten :-- contra le inflation = strijd tegen de inflatie :dar/livrar -- = slag leveren :ganiar un -- = een slag winnen battaliar v :1 vechten, strijden battaliator sub :1 vechter, strijder battalion sub :1 bataljon :-- de infanteria = infanteriebataljon :-- disciplinari = strafbataljon :-- blindate/cuirassate/de carros de combatto/de tanks (A) = tankbataljon :commandante del -- = bataljonscommandant :medico del -- = bataljonsarts + battente sub :1 klepel :anello de -- = klepelring :2 vleugel (van deur of raam) :porta a (duo) --s = openslaande deur, dubbele deur :porta a --s mobile = klapdeur batter v :1 slaan :-- moneta = munten slaan :-- le cupro = koper slaan :-- ovos = eieren kloppen :-- le ferro = het ijzer smeden :-- le manos = in de handen klappen :-- le dentes = met de tanden klapperen :-- con le lingua = met de tong smakken :-- le tambur = de trommel slaan :-- le alas = klapwieken :-- le testa contra = zijn hoofd stoten tegen :le corde batte ancora = het hart klopt nog :le pluvia batte le vitros = de regen slaat tegen de ruiten :le porta batte = de deur kleppert :le undas batteva le plagia = de golven beukten het strand :-- un tapete/tapis (F)/carpetta = een kleed (uit)kloppen :-- le mesura = de maat slaan :-- se le pectore = zich op de borst slaan :-- le tritico/frumento = tarwe dorsen :-- un infante pro le punir = een kind een pak slaag geven voor straf :-- a morte = doodslaan :-- al porta de = aankloppen bij :crema battite = slagroom :auro battite = geslagen goud :2 verslaan, overwinnen, bedwingen :-- un record (A) = een record slaan/breken :-- un adversario = een tegenstander verslaan :-- un persona con su proprie armas = iemand met zijn eigen wapenen bestrijden :-- se = vechten batteria sub :1 artillerie-eenheid, batterij :-- costari/de costa = kustbatterij :-- antiaeree = luchtafweerbatterij :-- de campania = veldbatterij :-- flottante = drijvende batterij :commandante de -- = batterijcommandant :2 :-- de cocina = keukenuitrusting, keukengereedschap, keukengerei :3 batterij, accu :-- electric = batterij :-- anodic/de anode = anodebatterij :-- sic = droge batterij :-- galvanic = galvanische batterij :-- exhauste/discargate = lege batterij :ignition per -- = batterijontsteking :elemento de -- = accu-element :cargator de -- = accu-oplader :probator de --s = accutester :cassa del -- = accubak :4 MUSICA slagwerk :sonar le -- = het slagwerk bedienen :5 :-- de machinas a/de scriber = batterij schrijfmachines :-- de projectores = batterij projectoren :-- de tests (A) = serie toetsen + batthyergo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- maritime = zandmol battimento sub :1 het slaan, het kloppen, gestamp, geklop :-- del corde = hartslag :haber --s de corde = hartkloppingen hebben :-- del pulso = polsslag :-- de tambur = tromgeroffel :-- del mesura = maatslag, het maatslaan :-- de remos = het neerkomen van de riemen :-- del pluvia = gekletter van de regen :-- de manos = handgeklap :-- de alas = het klapwieken :-- de cilios = het knipperen met de ogen :2 (van geluid) zweving + battita sub :1 drijfjacht, klopjacht + battitor sub :1 iemand die slaat/klopt/dorst :-- de cereales = dorser :-- de auro = goudslager :2 klopper :-- de tapetes = mattenklopper :3 CULINARI (eier)klopper, stamper, gard :-- de crema = roomklopper, roomklutser :-- de ovos = eierklopper, eiergarde + battologia sub :1 battologie + baud sub :1 COMPUTATOR baud + bauxite sub :1 bauxiet :-- rubie = rode bauxiet :mineral de -- = bauxieterts :production de -- = bauxietproduktie + bauxitic adj :1 bauxiet... + bava sub :1 speeksel, kwijl + bavar v :1 kwijlen + bavare adj :1 Beiers + bavarese sub :1 Beier bavarese adj :1 Beiers :Alpes Bavarese = Beierse Alpen :le territorio -- = het Beierse grondgebied :dialecto -- = Beiers dialekt Bavaria sub n pr :1 Beieren bavaro sub :1 Beier + bavose adj :1 kwijlend + bayadera sub :1 bajadère (tempeldanseres) + Bayes sub n pr :1 Bayes :estimation de -- = Bayes-schatting :test de -- = Bayes-test Bayona sub n pr :1 Bayonne bayonetta sub :1 bajonet :colpo de -- = bajonetsteek :serratura/fixation a -- = bajonetsluiting :attacco/carga de -- = bajonetaanval :combatto al -- = bajonetgevecht :vaina de -- = bajonetschede :scherma a -- = bajonetschermen Bayonne sub n pr :1 Bayonne bazar sub :1 markt (in het Midden-Oosten) :-- persian = Perzische markt :2 liefdadigheidsbazaar, fancy-fair :3 bazaar, warenhuis + bazooka sub ANGLESE :1 MILITAR bazooka + bdellio sub :1 bdellium + beat sub ANGLESE :1 musica -- = beatmuziek :gruppo -- = beatgroep beate adj :1 gelukzalig :surriso -- = gelukzalige glimlach :reguardar/mirar con un aere -- = verzaligd kijken :2 zalig, vroom beatific adj :1 zaligmakend, gelukzalig :vision -- = gelukzalig visioen + beatificante adj :1 zaligmakend :unicamente -- = alleenzaligmakend beatificar v :1 zalig maken, zalig verklaren, zalig spreken, verheerlijken beatification sub :1 zaligverklaring, verheerlijking beatitude sub :1 gelukzaligheid, (hemelse) zaligheid :-- paradisiac = paradijselijke gelukzaligheid + beatnik sub ANGLESE :1 beatnik + bebe sub :1 baby, zuigeling :(parve) pantalon(es) de -- = babybroekje + bebop sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA bebop beccafico sub :1 vijgeneter (door het eten van vijgen en druiven vet geworden zangvogeltje) beccar v :1 pikken (met de snavel) :le passeres becca le micas = de mussen pikken de kruimels op + beccassa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA houtsnip + beccassina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA watersnip beccata sub :1 snavelvol becco sub :1 snavel, snuit, (van voorwerp) tuit :-- de ave = vogelsnavel :-- (de gas) = (gas)brander/pit :-- economic = spaarbrander :-- de un clarinetto = mondstuk van een klarinet :ZOOLOGIA :-- cruciate = kruisbek :-- de Bunsen = Bunsenbrander :morsura de -- = snavelbeet + bechic adj :1 :hoeststillend :sirop -- = hoeststroopje + becquerel sub :1 becquerel (eenheid van ioniserende straling) + bedello sub :1 kerkdienaar :2 -- del universitate = pedel beduin sub :1 Bedoeïn :tribo de --es = Bedoeïnenstam :campo de --es = Bedoeïnenkamp :tenta de --es = Bedoeïnentent :armea de --es = Bedoeïnenleger beefsteak sub ANGLESE :1 biefstuk :-- de cavallo = paardebiefstuk :-- inrolate = rollade + begonia sub :1 BOTANICA begonia :-- tuberose = knolbegonia, bolbegonia :-- manicate = manchetbegonia + begoniaceas sub pl :1 begoniaceae, begoniaceeën, begoniafamilie + beguina sub :1 begijn(tje) + beguinage sub :1 begijnhof :cappella del -- = begijnhofkapel :ecclesia del -- = begijnhofkerk + behaviorismo {biehee} sub :1 behaviorisme + behaviorista {biehee} sub :1 behaviorist + behaviorista {biehee} adj :1 behavioristisch + behavioristic {biehee} adj :1 behavioristisch + beige adj FRANCESE :1 beige + beige sub FRANCESE :1 beige + beignet sub FRANCESE :1 beignet + bel sub :1 PHYSICA bel + belcanto sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA bel canto + belemnita sub :1 pijlsteen, donderbeitel, dondersteen, duivelskegel, duivelsvinger, vingersteen, heksenvinger, belemniet belga sub :1 Belg belge adj :1 Belgisch :le territorio -- = het Belgische grondgebied + belgic adj :1 Belgisch + Belgica sub n pr :1 België + belgicismo sub :1 belgicisme + belgicista sub :1 belgicist Belgio sub n pr :1 België + Belgrad sub n pr :1 Belgrado + belinogramma sub :1 beeldtelegram + belinographo sub :1 beeldtelegraaf + bella sub :1 mooie vrouw, mooi meisje :le -- dormiente del bosco = de Schone Slaapster, Doornroosje belladonna sub :1 BOTANICA wolfskers, doodkruid, belladonna bellar v :1 oorlog voeren belle adj :1 mooi, schoon, knap, fraai :-- como un statua = beeldschoon :in -- ordine = keurig, netjes :un edition bellemente illustrate = een fraai verluchte uitgave belles-lettres sub pl FRANCESE :1 bellettrie, schone letteren belletrista sub :1 beoefenaar van de schone letteren, schrijver + belletristica sub :1 schone letteren, belletrie belletristric adj :1 bellettristisch, de schone letteren betreffende bellic adj :1 van de oorlog, oorlogs... :plano/projecto -- = krijgsplan :tumulto -- = krijgsrumoer, krijgsgedruis :dansa -- = krijgsdans :canto -- = strijdlied :usage/costume -- = krijgsgebruik :aventuras -- = krijgsavonturen :materiales -- = oorlogsmateriaal :medios -- = strijdmiddelen :a scopo -- = voor oorlogsdoeleinden + bellicismo sub :1 oorlogszucht, ophitsing tot oorlog + bellicista adj :1 oorlogszuchtig :general -- = oorlogszuchtige generaal :partito -- = oorlogspartij :politica -- = oorlogspolitiek :propaganda -- = oorlogspropaganda + bellicista sub :1 voorstander van oorlog, oorlogshitser bellicose adj :1 oorlogszuchtig, strijdlustig, agressief :character -- = krijgshaftigheid, oorlogszuchtigheid :spirito -- = strijdlust :populo/nation -- = oorlogszuchtig volk :aventuras -- = krijgsavonturen :polemeto -- = vechtarend :facer un discurso -- = een oorlogszuchtige rede houden bellicositate sub :1 oorlogszuchtigheid, strijdlustigheid, agressiviteit belligerente sub :1 oorlogvoerende, belligerent belligerente adj :1 oorlogvoerend, belligerent :potentias -- = oorlogvoerende mogendheden :nationes -- = oorlogvoerende naties belligerentia sub :1 staat van oorlog + bellis sub :1 BOTANICA madeliefje bello sub :1 oorlog + belomantia sub :1 belomantie, pijlwichelarij + belone sub :1 ZOOLOGIA geep (vis) + Belt sub n pr :1 GEOGRAPHIA Belt :le Parve -- = de Kleine Belt :le Grande -- = de Grote Belt beltate sub :1 schoonheid, het mooie, het fraaie :-- de un region = schoonheid van een streek :-- del natura = natuurschoon :-- del femina = vrouwelijk schoon :-- fugitive = vergankelijke schoonheid :-- incomparabile/sin equal = weergaloze schoonheid :-- sever = ingetogen schoonheid :-- corporal/corporee/physic = lichamelijke schoonheid :-- externe = uiterlijke schoonheid :culto del/al -- = verheerlijking van de schoonheid :masca/mascara de -- = schoonheidsmasker :productos de -- = schoonheidsmiddelen, cosmetica :regina de -- = schoonheidskoningin :salon de -- = schoonheidssalon :instituto de -- = schoonheidsinstituut :concurso de -- = schoonheidswedstrijd :emotion de -- = schoonheidsontroering :sensation de -- = schoonheidsgewaarwording :impression de -- = schoonheidsindruk :in le plenitude de su -- = in al haar schoonheid :2 mooie vrouw, schoonheid + beluga sub :1 ZOOLOGIA witte walrus, beloega + belvedere sub :1 uitzichttoren, uitzichtpost, belvedère, uitzichtterras + bema sub :1 (JOODS) bema :2 CATHOLICISMO bema bemolle sub :1 MUSICA mol(teken) + bemollisar v :1 MUSICA een halve toon verlagen, van een molteken voorzien :-- un nota = een noot een halve toon verlagen ben adv :1 goed, wel, juist :-- informate = welingelicht :apprender un cosa de fonte -- informate = iets uit welingelichte bron vernemen :-- ponderate = weloverwogen, weldoordacht :-- meritate = welverdiend :profitar de un reposo -- meritate = van een welverdiende rust genieten :-- pensante = weldenkend :-- educate = welopgevoed :-- intentionate = welgemeend :-- situate = welgelegen :-- definite/determinate = vastomlijnd :-- que = hoewel, ofschoon :ir -- = 1. goed gaan, 2 in goede gezondheid verkeren, goed gezond zijn :sentir se -- = zich goed gevoelen :le aere fresc le facera -- = de frisse lucht zal hem goed doen :2 goed (all right) ben sub :1 het goede :-- public = openbaar welzijn :le -- e le mal = goed en kwaad :le -- supreme = het hoogste goed :le -- del stato = het heil van de staat :pro le -- del humanitate = voor het heil van de mensheid :2 bezit, bezitting, vermogen, goed :--es public = openbaar bezit :--es allodial = allodiale bezittingen :-- hereditari = erfgoed :--es ecclesiastic/del ecclesia = kerkelijke goederen :--es monasterial/conventual = kloostergoed :--es mobile/mobiliari = roerende goederen :--es immobile/immobiliari = onroerende goederen :--es dotal = dotale goederen :--es de consumo/consumption = verbruiksgoederen :--es economic = economische goederen :--es material = stoffelijke goederen :--es cultural = cultuurgoederen :--es de investimento = investeringsgoederen :--es terrestre = aardse goederen :--es paraphernal = bruidsgoed :--es in/de mano(s) morte = goederen in de dode hand :abandonar/abdicar su --es = afstand doen van zijn bezittingen benedicer v :1 zegenen, (in)wijden :2 Gods zegen/begunstiging vragen voor, zegenen :-- le pan = het brood zegenen + benedicite sub :1 tafelgebed :dicer le -- = bidden (voor het eten) benedicte adj :1 heilig, zalig, gezegend :aqua -- = wijwater :pan -- = wijbrood :terra -- = gewijde aarde :loco -- = gewijde plaats :ille moriva in le/al etate -- de octanta annos = hij overleed in de gezegende leeftijd van tachtig jaren benedictin adj :1 Benedictijns, Benedictijner benedictino sub :1 Benedictijn :Ordine del --s = Orde der Benedictijnen :monasterio de --s = benedictijnenklooster :abbatia de --s = benedictijnenabdij :2 benedictine (likeur) benediction sub :1 het zegenen, zegening, inzegening, zegen :-- nuptial = kerkelijke inzegening van een huwelijk :-- apostolic = apostolische zegen :-- papal = pauselijke zegen :solemnitate/ceremonia de -- = inzegeningsplechtigheid :ritual de -- = inzegeningsritueel :le --es descende super le credentes = de zegeningen dalen neer opde gelovigen :pronunciar parolas de -- = een zegen uitspreken :FIGURATE -- del celo = geschenk uit de hemel Benedicto sub n pr :1 Benedictus benefacer v :1 wel doen, goed doen benefactor sub :1 weldoener + benefactrice sub :1 weldoenster benefic adj :1 heilzaam, weldoend, liefdadig :festa -- = liefdadigheidsfeest :bazar -- = liefdadigheidsbazaar :consequentias -- = zegenrijke gevolgen :bibita con effectos -- = heilzame drank :climate -- = heilzaam klimaat beneficente adj :1 weldadig beneficentia sub :1 weldadigheid, liefdadigheid :association/institution de -- = weldadigheidsinstelling, liefdadigheidsinstelling :concerto de -- = weldadigheidsconcert :festa de -- = liefdadigheidsfeest :bazar de -- = liefdadigheidsbazaar :timbro (postal) de -- = liefdadigheidspostzegel beneficiar v :1 weldoen, begunstigen (iets of iemand) :-- de = voordeel trekken uit, profiteren van :-- de un avantage = van een voordeel profiteren + beneficiari adj :1 winstgevend, winst... :margine -- = winstmarge :saldo -- = winstsaldo :operation -- = winstgevende transactie :2 JURIDIC beneficiair :herede -- = beneficiair erfgenaam beneficiario sub :1 CATHOLICISMO geestelijke die een beneficie heeft :2 begunstigde :-- de credito = kredietnemer beneficio sub :1 voordeel, nut, baat, winst, profijt :al -- de = ten bate van :match (A) al -- de ... = benefietwedstrijd :representation al -- de ... = benefietvoorstelling :-- commercial/mercantil = handelswinst :-- brute = brutowinst :-- nette = nettowinst :--s de guerra = oorlogswinst :--s eventual = eventuele winsten :--s excessive = buitensporige winsten :-- usurari = woekerwinst :-- fictive = gefingeerde winst :privation de -- = winstderving :margine de -- = winstmarge :saldo de -- = winstsaldo :parte de -- = winstaandeel :repartition del --s = winstdeling :realisar/obtener --s = winsten maken/behalen :participar al/in le --s = in de winsten delen :participation al/in le --s = aandeel in de winst :lassar le -- del dubita a un persona, conceder a un persona le -- del dubita = iemand het voordeel van de twijfel gunnen :analyse (-ysis) del costos e --s = kosten-batenanalyse :2 beneficie, prebende + Benelux sub n pr :1 Benelux + beneluxian adj :1 van/uit de Benelux benesser sub :1 welbehagen, behaaglijk gevoel, gevoel van welbehagen, welzijn :-- immaterial = geestelijk welzijn :-- social = maatschappelijk welzijn :sensation de -- = aangenaam gevoel benevole adj :1 vrijwillig :labor -- = vrijwilligerswerk :2 welwillend, vriendelijk, aardig, mild :ascoltator -- = welwillende luisteraar :judice -- = welwillende rechter :collaboration -- = welwillende medewerking + benevolente adj :1 welwillend, vriendelijk, aardig, mild :critica -- = welwillende/milde kritiek benevolentia sub :1 welwillendheid, vriendelijkheid :tractar un persona con -- = iemand vriendelijk behandelen :invocar le -- del judice = de welwillendheid van de rechter inroepen + Bengala sub n pr :1 Bengalen :Golfo de -- = Golf van Bengalen + bengalese adj :1 Bengalees, Bengaals + bengalese sub :1 (taal) Bengalees, Bengaals :2 (bewoner) Bengalees + bengali sub :1 Bengalees, Bengaals (taal) :2 bewoner van Bengalen, Bengalees benigne adj :1 goedaardig, goedig, zachtmoedig, mild :hiberno -- = kwakkelwinter :climate -- = mild klimaat :homine -- = goedzak, lobbes :grande can -- = lobbes :2 MEDICINA goedaardig :tumor -- = goedaardig gezwel :melanoma -- = goedaardig melanoom :remedio -- = zacht(werkend) geneesmiddel benignitate sub :1 goedaardigheid, zachtheid, goedaardig karakter, mildheid :tractar un persona con -- = iemand met zachtheid behandelen :2 MEDICINA goedaardigheid :-- de un tumor = goedaardigheid van een tumor + benjamin sub :1 benjamin, de jongste :le -- del familia = de benjamin van het gezin benque conj :1 ofschoon, hoewel, alhoewel + benthic adj :1 bentisch :zona -- = bentische zone + benthos sub :1 benthos, flora en fauna op de bodem van wateren + bentonite sub :1 GEOLOGIA bentoniet + bentosto adv :1 weldra, spoedig, snel, gauw + benvenita sub :1 welkom :un -- cordial = een hartelijk welkom :dar le -- a = welkom heten, verwelkomen :dar/offerer un -- calorose a un persona = iemand hartelijk welkom heten :parolas de -- = welkomstwoord :dono/presente de -- = welkomstgeschenk :salute de -- = welkomstgroet :canto de -- = welkomstlied benvenite adj :1 welkom, van pas, gunstig, juist :dono/presente -- = welkom geschenk + benvenito sub :1 :sia le -- ! = wees welkom! + benzamidase sub :1 benzamidase + benzamido sub :1 benzamide + benzedrina sub :1 benzedrine + benzene sub :1 CHIMIA benzeen + benzenic adj :1 CHIMIA benzeen... benzidina sub :1 benzidine benzina sub :1 benzine :-- normal = gewone benzine, normaal :-- povre in plumbo = loodarme benzine :-- sin plumbo = loodvrije benzine :-- ecologic = milieuvriendelijke benzine :bidon/latta de -- = blik benzine, benzineblik :motor a -- = benzinemotor :consumo de -- = benzineverbruik :distributor/pumpa de -- = benzinepomp :tank (A)/reservoir (F) de -- = benzinetank (in auto) :incendio de -- = benzinebrand :distribution de -- = benzinedistributie :lampa de -- = benzinelamp :pression de -- = benzinedruk :deposito de -- = benzinedepot/opslagplaats :explosion de -- = benzineontploffing :approvisionamento de -- = benzinetoevoer :infundibulo de -- = benzinetrechter :barril de -- = benzinevat :stock (A)/reserva de -- = benzinevoorraad :scarsitate/penuria de -- = benzineschaarste :plenar le tank (A) de -- = de benzinetank vullen :bomba a/de -- = benzinebom :bono de -- = benzinebon :filtro a -- = benzinefilter :precio del -- = benzineprijs :prender -- = tanken (auto) :reprender -- = bijtanken :auto(mobile) de basse consumo de -- = auto met een laag benzineverbruik :remaner sin -- = zonder benzine komen te staan benzoato sub :1 CHIMIA benzoaat (zout van benzoëzuur) benzoe sub :1 benzoë, reukhars :resina de -- = benzoëhars :tinctura de -- = benzoëtinctuur :balsamo de -- = benzoëbalsem :2 BOTANICA benzoëboom benzoic adj :1 benzoë... :acido -- = benzoëzuur benzoin sub :1 benzoë, reukhars :2 CHIMIA benzoïen, benzolfenylmethanol :3 BOTANICA benzoëboom benzol sub :1 benzol :fabrica de -- = benzolfabriek + benzolismo sub :1 MEDICINA benzolvergiftiging + benzopurperina sub :1 benzopurperine + benzopyridina sub :1 benzopyridine + benzylic adj :1 CHIMIA benzyl... :alcohol -- = benzylalcohol Beotia sub n pr :1 Beotië beotic adj :1 Beotisch beotio sub :1 Beotiër :2 botterik, lomperd bequadro sub :1 MUSICA herstellingsteken + berbere sub :1 Berber + berberidaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA berberidaceae, berberisfamilie + berberina sub :1 berberine + berberis sub :1 BOTANICA berberis, zuurdoorn :arbusto de -- = berberis(se)struik + beret sub FRANCESE :1 baret + bergamasc adj :1 van/uit Bergamo + bergamasca sub :1 MUSICA bergamasca, bergamasque + bergamasco sub :1 bewoner van Bergamo + bergamota sub :1 bergamotcitroen :2 bergamot(peer), maatjespeer + bergamoto sub :1 bergamot(citroen)boom + bergenia sub :1 BOTANICA schoenlappersplant + beriberi sub :1 MEDICINA beriberi :region de -- = beriberistreek + beriberico sub :1 lijder aan beriberi + berillero sub :1 brillemaker berillos sub pl :1 bril :un par de -- = een bril :montatura de -- = brilmontuur :etui (F) a/de -- = briletui :vitro/lente de -- = brilleglas :portator de -- = brildrager :-- de lectura/pro leger = leesbril :-- protective/protectori/de protection/de securitate = veiligheidsbril, motorbril, stofbril, lasbril, sportbril :-- antisol/solar/ de sol = zonnebril :-- a/contra le nive = sneeuwbril :-- (a vitros) bifocal = bifocale bril :-- (a vitros) multifocal = multifocale bril :-- polarisante = polarisatiebril :-- con manico = face-à-main :cambiar de -- = een andere bril opzetten + berkelium sub :1 CHIMIA berkelium Berlin sub n pr GERMANO :1 Berlijn :bolla de -- = Berliner bol berlina sub :1 berline (soort rijtuig) berlinese adj :1 Berlijns berlinese sub :1 Berlijner + Berlitz sub n pr :1 Berlitz :methodo -- = Berlitzmethode + berma sub :1 berm (tussen borstwering en gracht) :2 berm, smal pad (langs rand van kanaal/greppel, etc.) + bermud(i)an adj :1 Bermudaans + bermud(i)ano sub :1 Bermudaan + Bermudas (le) -- sub pl :1 Bermuda's Bern sub n pr GERMANO :1 Bern :Convention de -- = Berner Conventie + bernardin adj :1 Bernardijns + bernardino sub :1 Bernardijn bernese adj :1 van Bern, Berner :Alpes Bernese = Berner Alpen + Bernoulli sub n pr :1 Bernoulli :numeros de -- = Bernoulli-getallen + berretto sub :1 baret + berteroa sub :1 BOTANICA grijskruid beryllium sub :1 CHIMIA beryllium :composito de-- = berylliumverbinding :alligato de -- = berylliumlegering beryllo sub :1 berilsteen, beril + besante sub :1 HERAL, HISTORIA bezant + besoniar v :1 nodig hebben, behoeven :-- moneta = geld nodig hebben :-- adjuta/auxilio = hulp behoeven + besonio sub :1 behoefte, nood, gebrek :-- de affection = behoefte aan liefde :-- vital = levensbehoefte :--s elemental = basisbehoeften :-- corporal/corporee = lichaamsbehoefte :-- de moneta = behoefte aan geld, geldgebrek :-- de cambiamento = behoefte aan verandering :-- de reposo = behoefte aan rust :-- de energia = energiebehoefte :-- de viveres/de alimentos = voedselbehoefte :-- urgente = dringende behoefte :-- stringente = nijpende behoefte :le --s de nostre tempore = de noden van onze tijd :in caso de -- = in geval van nood :satisfacer le --s = de behoeften bevredigen :satisfaction del --s = bevrediging der behoeften :-- satisfacte = bevredigde behoefte :--s elementari del homine = elementaire behoeften van de mens :--s natural = natuurlijke behoeften (om te plassen, etc.) :-- de facer valer se = geldingsdrang :secundo le -- = al naar behoefte :facer su --s = zijn behoeften doen :haber -- de = behoefte hebben aan, nodig hebben :haber grande -- de = hoog nodig hebben :io ha absolutemente -- de mi berillos = ik kan mijn bril niet missen :crear --s = behoeften scheppen :subvenir a su --s = in zijn eigen behoeften voorzien + Bessel sub n pr :1 Bessel :functiones de -- = Besselfuncties + Bessemer sub n pr :1 bessemer :processo -- = bessemerproces :aciero -- = bessemerstaal :convertitor -- = bessemerpeer bestia sub :1 beest, dier :--s salvage = wilde dieren :-- cornute = hoorndrager :-- bisulce = tweehoevig dier :-- de tracto = trekdier :-- rapace/de preda = roofdier :--s a cornos = hoornvee :--s a lacte = melkvee :--s a lana = wolvee :--s bovin = rundvee :--s a ingrassiar = mestvee :transporto de --s = veevervoer/transport :commercio de --s = veehandel :mercante de --s = veehandelaar :guardiano de --s = veehoeder :fur/robator de --s = veedief bestial sub :1 vee :-- de macello = slachtvee :-- cornute = hoornvee :-- bovin = rundvee :-- de racia pur = rasvee :parve -- = kleinvee :grege de -- = kudde vee :elevar -- = vee houden :elevamento de -- = het houden van vee, veeteelt :elevator de -- = veehouder, veefokker :guardar -- = vee hoeden :mercato de -- = veemarkt :numero de -- = veestapel :wagon a -- = veewagen :exposition/exhibition de -- = veetentoonstelling bestial adj :1 beestachtig, dierlijk :comportamento -- = beestachtig gedrag :instinctos -- = dierlijke instincten + bestialisar v :1 bestialiseren bestialitate sub :1 beestachtigheid, dierlijkheid, bruutheid :--s del guerra = wreedheden van de oorlog + bestiario sub :1 HISTORIA bestiarius, dierenbevechter :2 HISTORIA bestiarium, dierenfabelboek + best-seller sub ANGLESE :1 bestseller beta(I) sub :1 BOTANICA biet :-- maritime = strandbiet :-- foliose = snijbiet :-- salvage = wilde biet :-- de sucro = suikerbiet :-- de forrage = voederbiet, mangel(wortel) :pulpa de -- = bietenpulp :sucro de -- = bietsuiker beta(II) sub :1 beta (tweede letter van het Griekse alfabet) :function -- = beta-functie :radio -- = betastraal :particula -- = betadeeltje :radiation -- = betastraling :disintegration -- = beta-desintegratie, beta-verval + beta-active adj :1 beta-actief + betablocator sub :1 MEDICINA betablokker + betaina sub :1 CHIMIA betaïne betarapa sub :1 biet :-- rubie = kroot + betareceptor sub :1 betareceptor + betascopio sub :1 betascoop + betatherapia sub :1 MEDICINA betatherapie, behandeling met betastraling + betatron sub :1 PHYSICA betatron betel sub :1 BOTANICA betel, sirih + Bethlehem sub n pr :1 Bethlehem + bethlemita sub :1 inwoner van Bethlehem beton sub :1 beton :-- fin = fijn beton :-- dur = hard beton :-- porose = poreus beton :-- armate = gewapend beton :-- de cemento = cementbeton :-- de pumice = puimbeton :-- de tufo = tufsteenbeton :-- aeree = schuimbeton :-- al gas = gasbeton :-- vibrate = trilbeton :-- asphaltic = asfaltbeton :-- bituminose = bitumenbeton :-- lavate = wasbeton :-- premiscite = voorgemengd beton :construction in -- = betonbouw/constructie :tubo de -- = betonbuis :volta de -- = betongewelf :bloco de -- = betonblok :trabe/trave de -- = betonbalk :muro de -- = betonmuur :quadrello de -- = betontegel :placa de -- = betonplaat :mortero de -- = betonspecie :ferro a -- = betonijzer :solo de -- = betonvloer :corrosion del -- = betonrot :cammino/via de -- = betonweg :industria de -- = betonindustrie :forator de -- = betonboor :barrage in -- = betondam :armar -- = beton wapenen :versar -- = beton storten :disaerar -- = beton ontluchten + betonage sub :1 het betonneren betonar v :1 betonneren, met beton versterken :machina de -- = betonmolen :-- un muro = een muur met beton versterken + betonate adj :1 van beton, beton... :cammino/via -- = betonweg + betonica sub :1 BOTANICA betonie + betoniera sub :1 betonmolen, cementmolen, betonmixer :-- fixe = vaste betonmolen :-- mobile = verplaatsbare betonmolen betula sub :1 berk :-- nigre = zwarte berk :-- albe = witte berk :-- verrucose = haagberk, zilverberk :cortice de -- = berkenschors :folio de -- = berkeblad + betulaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA berkenfamilie + betuleto sub :1 berkenbos + betulina sub :1 betuline, berkenkamfer + bevatron sub :1 PHYSICA bevatron, protonenversneller + Beveland sub n pr :1 Beveland :-- del Nord = Noord-Beveland + bey sub :1 bei + beylical adj :1 van de bei :governamento -- = regering van de bei + beylicato sub :1 waardigheid van een bei :2 gebied van een bei + beylismo sub :1 beylisme + Bhutan sub n pr :1 Bhoetan + bhutanese adj :1 Bhoetaans + bhutanese sub :1 inwoner van Bhoetan + biacido sub :1 CHIMIA tweewaardig zuur + biacuminate adj :1 BOTANICA tweepuntig bialate adj :1 tweevleugelig + biangulo sub :1 MATHEMATICA tweehoek + biantennate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA met twee voelsprietachtige organen + biarticulate adj :1 dubbel geleed + biathlon sub :1 SPORT biatlon + biatomic adj :1 tweeatomig + biauricular adj :1 van/met beide oren + biauriculate adj :1 BOTANICA met twee oortjes, tweeorig + biaxial adj :1 tweeassig + bibace adj :1 graag en veel drinkend bibasic adj :1 CHIMIA tweebasisch, bibasisch :sal -- = dubbelzout + bibelot sub FRANCESE :1 snuisterij, sierdingetje, prulding biber sub :1 het drinken, drank :canto a -- = drinklied :palea (a -- ) = rietje :-- in un tasca = uit een kopje drinken biber v :1 drinken :-- al sanitate de un persona = op iemands gezondheid drinken :-- rumorosemente = slurpen :-- pro dar se corage = zich moed indrinken :vitio de -- = drankzucht biberage sub :1 drank :-- alcoholisate = alcoholische dranken, alcoholica :--s non alcoholisate = alcoholvrije dranken :-- magic = toverdrank :2 MEDICINA drankje biberon sub FRANCESE :1 zuigfles :dar le -- a un infante/baby (A)/bebe = de fles geven aan een kind bibibile adj :1 (goed) drinkbaar :iste vino es ben -- = deze wijn is best drinkbaar bibita sub :1 slok, teug, glasvol, bekervol, etc. :2 drank :-- national = volksdrank :-- somnifere/soporific/dormitive = slaapdrank :-- gasose = koolzuurhoudende drank, prik(limonade), frisdrank :-- de tabula = tafeldrank :-- refrescante = verkoelende drank, frisdrank :-- de fructos = vruchtendrank :--s spirituose/alcoholic = geestrijke dranken :--s exempte de alcohol/sin alcohol = alcoholvrije dranken :habituar se al -- = aan de drank raken bibitor sub :1 drinker :-- de bira = bierdrinker :-- moderate = matige drinker :grande -- = stevige drinker :-- inveterate/consuetudinari/habitual = gewoontedrinker :-- solitari/secrete = stille drinker :esser un -- moderate = maat houden met drinken bibitura sub :1 drank Biblia sub :1 bijbel :passage del -- = bijbelplaats :verso/versetto del -- = bijbelvers :lectura del -- = bijbellezing :lector del -- = bijbellezer :cognoscentia/cognoscimento del -- = bijbelkennis :critica del -- = bijbelkritiek :interprete del -- = bijbelverklaarder :interpretation del -- = bijbelbeschouwing :traduction del -- = bijbelvertaling :propagator del -- = bijbelverspreider :concordantia del -- = concordantie van de bijbel :-- in greco = Griekse bijbel :-- familial/de familia = huisbijbel :-- rimate = rijmbijbel :-- de tasca = zakbijbel :-- illustrate = platenbijbel :-- infantil/pro infantes = kinderbijbel :pauco/poco conforme al -- = onbijbels :jurar super le -- = een eed op de bijbel afleggen biblic adj :1 bijbels, van de bijbel, bijbel... :societate -- = bijbelgenootschap :texto -- = bijbeltekst :doctrina -- = bijbelleer :teste -- = bijbelse getuige :stilo -- = bijbelstijl :sententia -- = bijbelspreuk :studio -- = bijbelstudie :circulo -- = bijbelkring :aphorismo -- = bijbelspreuk :historia -- = bijbelse geschiedenis :linguage -- = bijbeltaal :narration -- = bijbelverhaal :critica -- = bijbelkritiek :traduction -- = bijbelvertaling :traductor -- = bijbelvertaler :parola -- = bijbelwoord, schriftwoord :commission -- = bijbelcommissie :curso -- = bijbelcursus :poesia -- = bijbelpoëzie + biblicismo sub :1 biblicisme + biblicista sub :1 biblicist + bibliobus sub :1 bibliobus, rijdende bibliotheek bibliographia sub :1 bibliografie, boekbeschrijving :2 bibliografie, literatuurverwijzing, literatuuropgave bibliographic adj :1 bibliografisch :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = boekenkennis :datos -- = bibliografische gegevens :dictionario -- = bibliografisch woordenboek :referentia -- = literatuurverwijzing :appendice -- = bibliografische appendix bibliographo sub :1 bibliograaf, boekenkenner bibliolatra sub :1 bijbelvereerder :2 boekenvereerder bibliolatria sub :1 bijbelverering, bibliolatrie :2 boekenverering + bibliologia sub :1 bibliologie + bibliologic adj :1 bibliologisch bibliomane adj :1 bibliomaan bibliomania sub :1 hartstocht voor boeken, bibliomanie + bibliomaniaco sub :1 bibliomaan, boekengek bibliomano sub :1 boekengek, bibliomaan bibliomantia sub :1 bibliomantie, waarzeggerij door middel van de bijbel of andere heilige boeken + bibliometria sub :1 bibliometrie + bibliometric adj :1 bibliometrisch bibliophile adj :1 bibliofiel + bibliophilia sub :1 liefde voor boeken, bibliofilie + bibliophilic adj :1 bibliofiel bibliophilo sub :1 boekenliefhebber, bibliofiel bibliotheca sub :1 bibliotheek (plaats waar boeken worden bewaard), leeszaal :-- municipal = gemeentelijke bibliotheek, stadsbibliotheek :-- national = nationale bibliotheek :-- universitari/del universitate = universiteitsbibliotheek :-- popular = volksbibliotheek :-- scholar = schoolbibliotheek :-- juvenil = jeugdbibliotheek :-- monasterial/conventual/monachal/monastic = kloosterbibliotheek :-- Braille = blindenbibliotheek :-- de presto = uitleenbibliotheek :-- musical = muziekbibliotheek :-- de juventute = jeugdbibliotheek :-- tornante = boekenmolen :-- mobile/ambulante/circulante = bibliobus :-- royal/regal = koninklijke bibliotheek :filial/succursal del -- = filiaal van de bibliotheek :catalogo de -- = bibliotheecatalogus :personal de -- = bibliotheekpersoneel :functionario de -- = bibliotheekbeambte/bediende :gerente/administrator de -- = bibliotheekbeheerder :ratto de -- = boekenwurm :2 bibliotheek, verzameling boeken :3 boekenkast bibliothecario sub :1 bibliothecaris :-- scholar = schoolbibliotecaris + bibliotheconomia sub :1 bibliotheekwetenschap biblista sub :1 biblist, bijbelkenner, beoefenaar van de biblistiek + biblistica sub :1 biblistiek + bibon sub :1 dronkenlap, zuiper, zuipschuit :-- notori = notore dronkaard :tristessa de -- = dronkemansverdriet + bibracteate adj :1 BOTANICA met twee schutbladen bibule adj :1 graag een borreltje lustend, aan de drank verslaafd + bibulo sub :1 dronkenlap, zuiper, zuipschuit :-- notori = notore dronkaard :tristessa de -- = dronkemansverdriet + bicameral adj :1 POLITICA uit twee kamers bestaand :systema -- = tweekamersysteem/stelsel + bicameralismo sub :1 POLITICA tweekamerstelsel/systeem :le -- nederlandese = het Nederlandse tweekamerstelsel + bicameralista sub :1 POLITICA aanhanger van het tweekamerstelsel + bicapsular adj :1 BOTANICA met twee doosvruchten, bicapsulair, tweehokkig bicarbonato sub :1 CHIMIA bicarbonaat bicarburo sub :1 CHIMIA bicarbide + bicarietto sub :1 neutje, scheutje (sterke drank) + bicarinate adj :1 BOTANICA tweekielig bicario sub :1 drinkbeker, bokaal, bekerglas, etc. + bicaudal adj :1 tweestaartig + bicaudate adj :1 HERAL BOTANICA tweestaartig + bicellular adj :1 tweecellig bicentenari adj :1 tweehonderdjarig :querco -- = tweehonderdjarige eik bicentenario sub :1 tweehonderdjarige herdenking (jubileum, feest, geboortedag), tweede eeuwfeest :-- del Revolution francese = tweehonderdjarige herdenking van de Franse Revolutie + bicephale adj :1 tweehoofdig, tweekoppig :feto -- = foetus met twee hoofden :aquila -- = dubbelkoppige adelaar :monstro -- = tweekoppig monster :ministerio -- = ministerie met tweehoofdige leiding :direction -- = tweehoofdig bestuur bichromato sub :1 CHIMIA bichromaat + bichromia sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA tweekleurendruk bicipital adj :1 van de biceps, biceps... :tendon -- = bicepspees bicipite adj :1 tweehoofdig :aquila -- = tweekoppige adelaar :monstro -- = tweekoppig monster :2 van de biceps, biceps... bicipite sub :1 biceps :-- brachial = tweehoofdige spier + bicocca sub :1 kleine vesting bicolor adj :1 tweekleurig + bicolorate adj :1 tweekleurig + bicompact sub :1 bicompact + biconcave adj :1 OPTICA dubbelhol, biconcaaf :lentes -- = biconcave lenzen + biconvexe adj :1 OPTICA dubbelbol, biconvex :lentes -- = biconvexe lenzen bicorne adj :1 dubbelhoornig, tweehoornig, met twee uitsteeksels + bicorno sub :1 steek, hoed met twee punten bicornute adj :1 tweehoornig, met twee uitsteeksels + bicristate adj :1 met twee kammen + bicultural adj :1 bicultureel, twee culturen bezittend :inseniamento -- = bicultureel onderwijs :Canada es un pais -- = Canada is een land met een tweevoudige cultuur + biculturalismo sub :1 biculturalisme, het naast-elkaar-bestaan van twee culturen + bicuspidate adj :1 Vide: bicuspide bicuspide adj :1 BIOLOGIA BOTANICA tweepuntig :dente -- = premolaar, valse kies :valvula -- = tweeslippige hartklep bicyclar v :1 fietsen, wielrijden :-- contra le vento = tegen de wind in fietsen bicycletta sub :1 rijwiel, fiets :-- de/pro homines = herenfiets :-- de/pro damas/feminas = damesfiets :-- de/pro infantes = kinderfiets :-- de cursa = racefiets :-- de cross (A) = crossfiets :-- de sport (A) = sportfiets :-- plicante = vouwfiets :-- de servicio = dienstfiets :-- a/con motor = bromfiets :-- de location = huurfiets :-- de pista = baanfiets :-- duple/duplice = tandem :fur de --s = fietsendief, zwijntjesjager :quadro de -- = fietsframe :remolco de -- = fietskar :pumpa de -- = fietspomp :furca de -- = vork van een fiets :catena de -- = fietsketting :guardafango de -- = fietsspatbord :clave de -- = fietssleuteltje :rota de -- = fietswiel :mercante de --s = rijwielhandelaar :fabrica de --s = fietsenfabriek :fabricante de --s = fietsenfabrikant :industria de --s = fietsenindustrie :commercio de --s = fietsenhandel :vacantias a -- = fietsvakantie :reparator de --s = fietsenmaker :garage de --s = fietsenbergplaats, fietsenstalling :supporto de/pro --s = fietsenrek/standaard :lanterna/pharo de -- = fietslamp, fietslantaarn :dynamo de -- = fietsdynamo :guida de -- = fietsstuur :sella de -- = fietszadel :pneu (F) de -- = fietsband :valvula de un pneu (F) de -- = ventiel van een fietsband :pista pro --s = fietspad :promenada/excursion a -- = fietstocht(je) :accidente de -- = fietongeval/ongeluk :cadita de -- = val van de fiets :ir a -- = fietsen :descender del -- = van de fiets stappen :montar un collina a -- = tegen een heuvel opfietsen :locar un -- = een fiets huren :location de --s = fietsenverhuur bicyclic (I) adj :1 tweewielig bicyclic(II) adj :1 van de fiets, fiets... bicyclista sub :1 fietser, wielrijder bicyclo sub :1 rijwiel, fiets + bicylindric adj :1 met twee cilinders :motor -- = tweecilindermotor + bidactyle adj :1 dubbeltenig + bidentate adj :1 tweetandig, met twee tanden :lophocolea -- = kantmos bidente sub :1 tweetandige vork, gaffel, hooivork + bidet sub FRANCESE :1 bidet bidimensional adj :1 tweedimensionaal :curva -- = tweedimensionale kromme + bidimensionalitate sub :1 tweedimensionaliteit + bidirectional adj :1 tweerichtings..., in twee richtingen :interruptor/commutator -- = hotelschakelaar :microphono -- = tweezijdig gevoelige microfoon :antenna -- = antenne voor twee richtingen + bidon sub :1 bidon, blik, kan, bus, veldfles :-- a/de oleo = olieblik :-- a/de petroleo = petroleumblik :-- a/de benzina/gasolina = benzineblik :-- a/de lacte = melkbus + bidonville sub FRANCESE :1 sloppenwijk, krottenwijk + biedermeier sub GERMANO :1 biedermeier :periodo -- = biedermeierperiode/tijd :stilo -- = biedermeierstijl :mobile -- = biedermeiermeubel biella sub :1 TECHNICA krukas, drijfstang, krukstang :-- de piston = zuigerstang :-- (bi)furcate = gevorkte drijfstang :-- de accopulamento = koppelstang :capite/testa de -- = drijfstangkop :cossinetto de -- = drijfstanglager + bielorusse adj :1 Witrussisch + Bielorussia sub n pr :1 Witrusland + bielorusso sub :1 Witrus biennal adj :1 tweejarig (twee jaar durend) :planta -- = tweejarige plant :plano -- = tweejarenplan :2 tweejaarlijks (plaats hebbend om de twee jaar) :celebrationes -- = tweejaarlijkse vieringen :exhibition/exposition -- = tweejaarlijkse tentoonstelling :Conferentia -- de Interlingua = Tweejaarlijkse Conferentie van Interlingua + biennio sub :1 periode van twee jaren + biequivalentia sub :1 bi-equivalentie + bifalcifere adj :1 BOTANICA twee sikkelvormige orgaantjes dragend bifide adj :1 (in tweeën) gespleten, gevorkt :lingua -- del serpente = gespleten tong van de slang :BOTANICA petalo -- = tweespletig bloemblad :MEDICINA spina -- = open rug :palato -- = gespleten verhemelte + bifilar adj :1 tweeaderig (mbt kabels en snoeren), tweedraads, dubbeldraads, bifilair :suspension -- = bifilaire ophanging + biflagellate adj :1 BIOLOGIA van twee zweepdraden voorzien + biflor adj :1 BOTANICA met twee bloemen, tweebloemig bifocal adj :1 twee brandpunten bezittend, bifocaal :lentes -- = bifocale lenzen :berillos -- = bril met dubbele focusglazen, bifocale bril + bifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA met twee blaadjes, tweebladig + bifolie adj :1 BOTANICA tweebladig :scilla -- = sterhyacint + bifora sub :1 BOTANICA holzaad biforme adj :1 tweevormig :divinitate -- = tweevormige godheid :monstro -- = tweevormig monster bifurcar v :1 splitsen :le cammino bifurca se illac = de weg splitst zich daarginds + bifurcate adj :1 gevorkt, gaffelvormig, met vertakking :juncto/connexion -- = gaffelverbinding :arbore a manivella -- = gevorkte krukas bifurcation sub :1 splitsing, vertakking, tweesprong :-- de un pedunculo de planta = vertakking van een plantenstengel :-- de duo camminos = splitsing van twee wegen :-- de riviera = riviersplitsing + biga sub :1 Romeinse wagen met twee paarden bigame adj :1 dubbel gehuwd, bigamisch bigamia sub :1 dubbel huwelijk, bigamie bigamo sub :1 bigamist + bigbang sub ANGLESE :1 ASTRONOMIA oerknal, oerexplosie, big bang + bignonia sub :1 BOTANICA trompetbloem, bignonia + bignoniaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA bignoniaceae, bignoniaceeën, trompetbloemfamilie + bignoniacee adj :1 BOTANICA trompetbloemachtig + bigot adj :1 kwezelachtig, femelachtig, overdreven vroom, bigot bigot sub :1 kwezel, dweper, femelaar, femel, overdreven vrome bigoteria sub :1 kwezelarij, femelarij, overdreven vroomheid + biharmonic adj :1 MATHEMATICA biharmonisch + bihebdomadari adj :1 tweemaal per week verschijnend/plaats hebbend, halfwekelijks + bijection sub :1 MATHEMATICA bijectie + bijective adj :1 MATHEMATICA bijectief :function -- = bijectieve functie + bikini sub :1 bikini bilabial adj :1 PHONETICA bilabiaal, met beide lippen uitgesproken :consonante -- = bilabiale medeklinker :occlusiva -- = bilabiale occlusief + bilabiate adj :1 BOTANICA tweelippig + bilabiodental adj :1 PHONETICA bilabiodentaal bilateral adj :1 tweezijdig, bilateraal :contracto -- = bilateraal contract :accordo/tractato -- = bilateraal verdrag :monopolio -- = wederzijds monopolie :disarmamento -- = tweezijdige ontwapening :symmetria -- = tweezijdige symmetrie :paralyse (-ysis) -- = tweezijdige verlamming :principio de audientia -- = hoor en wederhoor + bilateralitate sub :1 bilateraliteit, tweezijdigheid :-- de un accordo = bilateraliteit van een overeenkomst bile sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA gal :2 FIGURATE woede, toorn :attacco de -- = woedeaanval :sputar -- = zijn gal spuwen :discargar su -- contra un persona = zijn gal tegen iemand uitbraken + bilente sub :1 bilens + bilharzia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bilharzia (tropische parisitaire worm), schistosoma :2 MEDICINA bilharzia (ziekte), schistosoma bilharziasis sub :1 MEDICINA bilharziasis, bilharzia biliar adj :1 de gal betreffend, gal... :secretion -- = galafscheiding :vesica/vesicula -- = galblaas :pigmento -- = galpigment :vias -- = galwegen :canal/conducto -- = galkanaal/buis :calculo -- = galsteen :fistula -- = galfistel :acido -- = galzuur :affection/maladia -- = galziekte biliardo sub :1 biljart (spel) :bolla de -- = biljartbal :baston de -- = queue :sala de -- = biljartzaal :tapis (F)/tapete/panno verde del -- = biljartlaken :tabula de -- = biljarttafel :jocator de -- = biljartspeler, biljarter :jocar al -- = biljarten :joco de -- = biljartspel :camera de -- = biljartkamer :concurso de -- = biljartconcours :-- de tabula = tafelbiljart(spel) :-- a tres bandas = driebandenspel :-- artistic = kunststoten :2 biljarttafel + biligenese (-esis) sub :1 galvorming, biligenese + biligulate adj :1 BOTANICA met twee tongetjes + bilinear adj :1 MATHEMATICA bilineair, tweelijnig :forma -- = bilineaire vorm :transformation -- = bilineaire transformatie bilingue adj :1 tweetalig :dictionario -- = tweetalig woordenboek :edition -- = tweetalige uitgave :inseniamento -- = tweetalig onderwijs :populo -- = tweetalig volk :population -- = tweetalige bevolking :persona -- = iemand die twee talen beheerst :belga -- = tweetalige Belg :zona/region -- = tweetalig gebied :pais -- = tweetalig land :inscription -- = inscriptie in twee talen bilinguismo sub :1 tweetaligheid, bilinguïsme + bilinguitate sub :1 tweetaligheid :-- de un inscription = tweetaligheid van een inscriptie :-- de un texto = tweetaligheid van een tekst biliose adj :1 MEDICINA galachtig, gal... :febre -- = galkoorts :maladia/affection -- = galziekte :esser -- = het aan de gal hebben :2 opvliegend, lichtgeraakt :character -- = zwartgallig karakter :temperamento -- = cholerisch temperament :attacco -- = aanval van woede biliositate sub :1 opvliegendheid, lichtgeraaktheid + biliproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA biliproteïne + bilirubina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA bilirubine, roodbruine galkleurstof biliverdina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA biliverdine, groene galkleurstof billet sub :1 briefje, kennisgeving :-- de nascentia = geboortekaartje :-- de maritage = huwelijksaankondiging :-- de ordine = orderbriefje :2 plaatsbewijs (schouwburg, trein, etc.), kaartje, ticket, lot :-- de entrata/de ingresso = entreekaartje :-- de cinema = kaartje voor de bioscoop :-- de theatro = kaartje voor de schouwburg :-- gratuite/de favor = vrijkaartje :-- de prime classe = kaartje eerste klas :-- collective/de gruppo = gezelschapsbiljet :-- bancari/de banca = bankbiljet :retirar --es bancari/de banca = bankbiljetten intrekken :vendita de --es = kaartverkoop :controlo del --es = kaartjescontrole :circulation de --es de banca = bankbiljettencirculatie :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia/de traino = spoorkaartje :-- de viage = reisbiljet :-- de avion = vliegticket :-- tramviari/de tramvia = tramkaartje :-- de retorno/de ir e retorno = retourbiljet/kaartje :-- circular = rondreisbiljet :viagiar sin -- = zwartrijden :viagiator sin -- = zwartrijder :-- de abonamento = seizoenkaart :-- de lotteria = loterijbriefje :3 inkwartieringsbiljet billetar v :1 inkwartieren billeteria sub :1 plaatskaartenbureau, plaatskaartenbalie, kaartjesloket :empleato de -- = lokettist :-- ferroviari = kaartjesloket op het station :-- automatic = plaatskaartenautomaat :-- del theatro = kaartjesloket van de schouwburg billetero sub :1 kaartjesverkoper, conducteur (in de tram, bus) billion sub :1 biljoen billionesime adj :1 biljoenste :le -- parte = het biljoenste deel billionesimo sub :1 biljoenste deel bilobate adj :1 BOTANICA, ANATOMIA tweelobbig, dubbellobbig + bilobulate adj :1 BOTANICA met twee kleine lobben + bilocation sub :1 bilocatie + bilocular adj :1 BOTANICA tweehokkig :2 BIOLOGIA dubbel, uit twee compartimenten bestaand :stomacho -- = dubbele maag + bimaculate adj :1 BOTANICA met twee vlekken bimane adj :1 ZOOLOGIA tweehandig :le homine es -- = de mens heeft twee handen + bimanual adj :1 bimanueel, tweehandig + bimbam! interj :1 bimbam! + bimensual adj :1 halfmaandelijks :revista -- = halfmaandelijks tijdschrift bimestral adj :1 tweemaandelijks :revista -- = tijdschrift dat eenmaal per twee maanden verschijnt bimestre sub :1 bimester, periode van twee maanden + bimestrial adj :1 tweemaandelijks :pagamento -- = tweemaandelijkse betaling + bimetallic adj :1 uit twee metalen samengesteld :thermoregulator a lamina -- = thermoregulateur met bimetaal :masca -- = bimetaalmasker bimetallismo sub :1 bimetallisme, muntstelsel met dubbele standaard bimetallista sub :1 bimetallist + bimetallo sub :1 bimetaal :contacto de -- = bimetaalcontact :thermometro a -- = bimetaalthermometer + bimillenari adj :1 tweeduizendjarig + bimillenario sub :1 tweeduizendste verjaardag, tweeduizendjarige herdenkingsdag + bimillenio sub :1 periode van tweeduizend jaar + bimolecular adj :1 bimoleculair :reaction -- = bimoleculaire reactie + bimotor adj :1 tweemotorig :(avion) -- = tweemotorig vliegtuig bin adj :1 twee aan twee, twee tegelijk, bij tweeën + binar v :1 bineren, twee missen op dezelfde dag opdragen binari adj :1 binair, tweevoudig, tweetallig :CHIMIA :compositos -- = binaire verbindingen :BIOLOGIA fission -- = binaire (cel)deling :ASTRONOMIA stella -- = dubbelste :MUSICA mesura -- = tweekwartsmaat :COMPUTATOR linguage -- = computertaal :COMPUTATOR, MATHEMATICA :numero -- = binair getal :COMPUTATOR, MATHEMATICA :systema/notation/numeration -- = binair/tweetallig stelsel :COMPUTATOR MATHEMATICA :operation -- = binaire bewerking + binarismo sub :1 binarisme + binasal adj :1 binasaal + bination sub :1 het opdragen van twee missen op dezelfde dag + binational adj :1 twee nationaliteiten hebbend + binationalité sub :1 dubbele nationaliteit + binaural adj :1 met twee oren, voor beide/twee oren :stethoscopio -- = binaurale stethoscoop :audition -- = horen met twee oren :surditate -- = doofheid aan beide oren + binectarifere adj :1 BOTANICA twee honingklieren dragend + bingo sub :1 bingo, kienspel :jocar al -- = bingospelen, kienen + binocular adj :1 OPTICA binoculair, met of voor beide ogen, tweeogig :microscopio -- = samengestelde microscoop :telescopio -- = tweeogige telescoop :2 OPTICA met twee oculairen binoculo sub :1 lorgnet, knijpbril :2 dubbele veldkijker, toneelkijker :-- a theatro = toneelkijker :-- prismatic = prismakijker + binomial adj :1 binomiaal, binominaal, binomium..., tweenamig :systema -- = binomiaal stelsel :nomenclatura -- = binomiale nomenclatuur :coefficiente -- = binomiale coëfficiënt :symbolo -- = binomiaal simbool :distribution -- = binomiale verdeling binomie adj :1 binominaal, binomisch, binomium... + binominal adj :1 binominaal, tweenamig :systema -- = binominaal stelsel :nomenclatura -- = binominale nomenclatuur binomio sub :1 MATHEMATICA binomium, tweeterm + binon sub :1 COMPUTATOR binon, binair element + binuclear adj :1 tweekernig + bioacustica sub :1 bioakoestiek + bioastronautica sub :1 bioastronautica + biobibliographia sub :1 bio- en bibliografie + biobibliographic adj :1 bio- en bibliografisch + bioblasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA bioblast + biocarburante sub :1 biobrandstof + biocatalysator sub :1 biokatalysator :le enzymas es --es = enzymen zijn biokatalysatoren + biocatalyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA biokatalyse + biocenologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA biocenologie + biocenose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA biocenose, levensgemeenschap biochimia sub :1 biochemie biochimic adj :1 biochemisch :purification -- = biochemische zuivering :tractamento -- = biochemische behandeling :effecto -- = biochemisch effect + biochimico sub :1 biochemicus biochimista sub :1 biochemicus + biocida sub :1 biocide, verdelgingsmiddel + bioclimate sub :1 bioklimaat + bioclimatic adj :1 bioklimaat... + bioclimatologia sub :1 bioklimatologie + bioclimatologic adj :1 bioklimatologisch + biocommunication sub :1 biocommunicatie + biocompatibile adj :1 MEDICINA (voor een organisme) compatibel + bioconversion sub :1 biologische conversie + biocriminologia sub :1 biocriminologie + biocybernetica sub :1 biocybernetica + biocyclo sub :1 biocyclus + biodegradabile adj :1 biologisch afbreekbaar, biodegradabel :imballage -- = milieuvriendelijke verpakking :detergente -- = afbreekbaar wasmiddel + biodegradabilitate sub :1 biologische afbreekbaarheid + biodegradar v :1 (biologisch) afbreken + biodegradation sub :1 biologische afbraak, biodegradatie + biodiversitate sub :1 biodiversiteit + biodynamic adj :1 biodynamisch + biodynamica sub :1 biodynamica + bioelectric adj :1 bio-elektrisch + bioelectricitate sub :1 bio-elektriciteit + bioelectronica sub :1 bio-elektronika + bioenergetic adj :1 bio-energetisch + bioenergetica sub :1 bio-energetica + bioenergia sub :1 bio-energie + bioessayo sub :1 biotest + bioethanol sub :1 bio-ethanol + bioethica sub :1 bio-ethiek + biofiltration sub :1 biofiltratie + biofiltro sub :1 biofilter + biogas sub :1 biogas + biogene adj :1 biogen + biogenealogia sub :1 biogenealogie biogenese (-esis) sub :1 biogenese biogenetic adj :1 biogenetisch :deposito -- = biogenetische afzetting :isolation/isolamento -- = biogenetische isolatie :lege -- de Haeckel = biogenetische wet van Haeckel + biogeochimia sub :1 biogeochemie + biogeographia sub :1 biogeografie + biogeographic adj :1 biogeografisch + biogerontologia sub :1 biogerontologie biographia sub :1 biografie :-- ample = uitvoerige biografie :-- breve = korte biografie :-- concise = beknopte biografie :-- documentate = gedokumenteerde biografie :-- romantisate = geromantiseerde biografie :publicar le -- de un scriptor = de biografie van een schrijver uitgeven biographic adj :1 biografisch :notitia -- = levensbericht :dictionario -- = biografisch woordenboek :datos -- = biografische gegevens biographo sub :1 biograaf + bioindustria sub :1 bio-industrie + bioingenieria sub :1 genetische biologie, bio-engineering + bioingeniero sub :1 genetisch ingenieur biologia sub :1 biologie :-- molecular = moleculaire biologie :-- del solo = bodembiologie :professor de -- = biologieleraar :inseniamento de -- = biologieonderwijs biologic adj :1 biologisch :variation -- = biologische variatie :guerra -- = biologische oorlogvoering :verduras -- = biologische groenten :agricultura -- = biologische landbouw :variation -- = biologische variatie :spectro -- = biologisch spectrum :equilibrio -- = biologisch evenwicht :horologio -- = biologische klok biologista sub :1 bioloog biologo sub :1 bioloog + bioluminescente adj :1 BIOLOGIA lichtgevend + bioluminescentia sub :1 BIOLOGIA bioluminescentie :le -- del luciola = de bioluminescentie van de glimworm + biolyse (-ysis) sub :1 biolyse + biomassa sub :1 biomassa + biomathematica sub :1 biomathematica, biologische wiskunde + biomechanic adj :1 biomechanic :parametro -- = biomechanische parameter + biomechanica sub :1 biomechanica + biomedic adj :1 biomedisch + biomedical adj :1 biomedisch + biometeorologia sub :1 biometeorologie + biometeorologic adj :1 biometeorologisch + biomethano sub :1 biogas + biometria sub :1 biometrie, biologische statistiek + biometric adj :1 biometrisch + biomicroscopia sub :1 biomicroscopie + biomolecula sub :1 biomolecuul + biomorphologia sub :1 biomorfologie + bionic adj :1 bionisch + bionica sub :1 bionica + bionomia sub :1 bionomie + biophotometro sub :1 biofotometer + biophysic adj :1 biofysisch + biophysica sub :1 biofysica + biophysico sub :1 biofysicus + bioplasma sub :1 bioplasma + bioplastic adj :1 bioplastisch + bioplastica sub :1 bioplastic + bioplasto sub :1 bioplast + biopsia sub :1 biopsie + biorhythmica sub :1 bioritmiek + biorhythmo sub :1 bioritme + biosocial adj :1 biosociaal + biosociologia sub :1 biosociologie + biosphera sub :1 biosfeer, planten- en dierenwereld + biostatic adj :1 biostatisch + biostatica sub :1 biostatica + biostratigraphia sub :1 biostratigrafie + biosynthese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA biosynthese (vorming van organische stof in een levend wezen) + biotechnic adj :1 biotechnisch :robot -- = biotechnische robot + biotechnica sub :1 biotechniek + biotechnologia sub :1 biotechnologie + biotechnologista sub :1 biotechnoloog + biotechnologo sub :1 biotechnoloog + biotherapia sub :1 biotherapie + biothermogenese (-esis) sub :1 biothermogenese + biotic adj :1 biotisch :factor -- = biotische factor + biotina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA biotine, vitamine H + biotite sub :1 MINERALOGIA biotiet + biotopo sub :1 biotoop + biotrophe adj :1 BOTANICA biotroof + biotropismo sub :1 biotropisme + bioturre sub :1 biotoren + biotypo sub :1 BIOLOGIA biotype + biotypologia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA, BIOLOGIA biotypologie bioxydo sub :1 CHIMIA dioxyde + bip interj :1 piep + bipale adj :1 TECHNICA tweebladig :helice -- = tweebladige schroef + bipare adj :1 ZOOLOGIA tweelingbarend :2 BOTANICA tweetakkig, gaffelvormig + biparietal adj :1 bipariëtaal, tweewandig bipartibile adj :1 deelbaar in twee delen bipartir v :1 in twee delen verdelen bipartite adj :1 tweepartijen..., tweedelig :coalition -- = tweepartijencoalitie :governamento -- = tweepartijenregering :folios -- = tweedelige bladeren bipartition sub :1 BIOLOGIA, BOTANICA tweedeling :-- cellular = celdeling + bipartitismo sub :1 tweepartijenstelsel + bipedal adj :1 tweevoetig, tweebenig bipede adj :1 tweevoetig, tweebenig :animales -- = tweevoetige dieren, tweevoeters bipede sub :1 tweevoeter, tweebenig wezen :le homine es un -- = de mens is een tweevoeter + bipennate,bipinnate adj :1 BIOLOGIA dubbel geveerd :2 ZOOLOGIA tweevleugelig bipenne sub :1 bipennis, tweesnijdende aks, dubbele bijl + bipetale adj :1 Vide: dipetale + biphasate adj :1 tweefasig :currente -- = tweefasige stroom + biphasic adj :1 tweefasig :currente -- = tweefasige stroom + bipinnate adj :1 Vide: bipennate biplano sub :1 tweedekker, dubbeldekker (vliegtuig) bipolar adj :1 bipolair, tweepolig, dubbelpolig :magnete -- = tweepolige magneet :cavilia -- = tweepolige plug :coordinatas -- = bipolaire coördinaten :neuron -- = bipolair neuron :matrice -- = bipolaire matrix :cellula -- = bipolaire cel :filtro -- = bipolair filter :isolation -- = bipolaire isolatie :transistor -- = bipolaire transistor + bipolarisation sub :1 bipolarisatie + bipolaritate sub :1 PHYSICA bipolariteit, tweepoligheid, dubbelpoligeid :BIOLOGIA -- de un cellula = bipolariteit van een cel + biprisma sub :1 biprisma + biquadrate adj :1 MATHEMATICA vierdegraads..., vierdemachts..., bikwadratisch :equation -- = vierdegraadsvergelijking :radice -- = vierdemachtswortel + biquadratic adj :1 MATHEMATICA vierdegraads..., vierdemachts, bikwadratisch :equation -- = vierdegraadsvergelijking :radice -- = vierdemachtswortel + biquadrato sub :1 bikwadraat + biquotidian adj :1 tweemaal daags verschijnend/plaatshebbend bira sub :1 bier :bottilia de -- = flesje bier :latta de -- = blikje bier :barril de -- = vat bier, biervat :vitro de -- = glas bier :potto a -- = bierpul :tonna a -- = bierton :pumpa a/de/pro -- = bierpomp :odor de -- = bierlucht :bibitor de -- = bierdrinker :suppa de -- = biersoep :consumo/consumption de -- = biergebruik :levatura de -- = biergist :carta del --s = bierkaart :valvula de -- = bierkraan :cupa de -- = bierkuip :pappa de -- = bierpap :gusto de -- = biersmaak :feltro de -- = bierviltje :macula de -- = biervlek :-- de conserva = lagerbier :-- de hordeo = gerstebier :-- de gingibre = gemberbier :-- de malt = moutbier :-- clar = licht bier :-- obscur = donker bier :-- de barril = bier uit het vat :servir -- de barril = bier tappen :-- in bottilias/imbottiliate = flessenbier :-- de tabula = tafelbier :fabricar/facer -- = bierbrouwen :fabricante de -- = bierbrouwer :le -- scuma/spuma multo = het bier schuimt sterk + biracial adj :1 biraciaal, tweerassig + biracialitate sub :1 biracialiteit + bireactor sub :1 tweemotorig straalvliegtuig + birefraction sub :1 dubbele straalbreking + birefrangente adj :1 PHYSICA dubbelbrekend :crystallos -- = dubbelbrekende kristallen :effecto -- = dubbelbrekingseffect + birefrangentia sub :1 PHYSICA dubbele breking :effecto de -- = dubbelbrekingseffect bireme adj :1 met twee rijen roeiriemen bireme sub :1 galei met twee rijen riemen aan iedere kant bireria :1 bierhuis, kroeg :-- solite/habitual = stamkroeg birero sub :1 (bier)brouwer :carro de -- = bierbrouwerskar/wagen :cavallo de -- = bierbrouwerspaard + biriera sub :1 bierkroes + birman adj :1 Birmaans + Birmania sub n pr :1 Birma + birmano sub :1 Birmaan :2 Birmaans (taal) + birretta sub :1 kardinaalsmuts, bonnet met drie punten (van geestelijken), hoogleraarsbaret bis adv :1 twee keer, bis bis! interj :1 bis! + bisaccia sub :1 reiszak + bisannual adj :1 tweejarig, om de jaar plaats vindend :festa -- = tweejaarlijks feest :Conferentia -- de Interlingua = tweejaarlijkse Interlingua-Conferentie :2 BOTANICA tweejarig, twee jaar levend :plantas -- = tweejarige planten + bisannualitate sub :1 tweejarigheid bisava sub :1 overgrootmoeder bisavo sub :1 overgrootvader + Biscaya sub n pr :1 Biskaje + biscayin adj :1 van/uit Biskaje + biscayino sub :1 Biskajer :2 taal (dialect) van Biskaje + biscocteria sub :1 beschuitfabriek + biscocto sub :1 beschuit :-- al cannella = kaneelbeschuitje :-- al anis (F) = anijsbeschuit :-- con butyro e granos de anis = beschuit met muisjes :latta pro --s = beschuitbus/blik/trommel :pasta pro --s = beschuitdeeg :mica de -- = beschuitkruimel :pappa de --s = beschuitpap biscuit sub :1 koekje, biscuit :-- al/de caseo = kaaskoekje :-- al/de nuce de coco = kokoskoekje :--es assortite = gemengde biscuits :-- vermifuge = wormkoekje :-- que accompania le the = koekje bij de thee :cassa/latta a/de/pro --es = biscuit/biskwieblik :mordettar un -- = op een koekje knabbelen :2 biscuit (soort porselein) biscuiteria sub :1 koekjesbakkerij, koekjesfabriek biscuitero sub :1 koekjesbakker + biscutella sub :1 BOTANICA brilkruid + bisecar v :1 in twee helften verdelen, halveren :-- un linea perpendicularmente = een lijn loodrecht middendoor delen :-- un angulo = een hoek door midden delen, een hoek halveren + bisection sub :1 MATHEMATICA halvering, tweedeling + bisectrice,bissectrice sub :1 MATHEMATICA bissectrice + bisecular adj :1 van twee eeuwen :traditiones -- = tradities van twee eeuwen + bisellar v :1 schuin afslijpen + bisello sub :1 schuine kant, afschuining, schuin geslepen rand/kant :angulo de -- = afschuiningshoek :taliar un cosa in -- = (de rand van) iets schuin slijpen + biseptimanal adj :1 twee maal per week verschijnend :publication -- = twee maal per week verschijnende publicatie + biserrate adj :1 ANATOMIA, BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA dubbel gezaagd bisexual adj :1 biseksueel :tendentia -- = biseksuele gerichtheid :2 BOTANICA tweeslachtig bisexualitate sub :1 biseksualiteit :2 BOTANICA tweeslachtigheid bismuth sub :1 CHIMIA bismut :composito de -- = bismutverbinding :alligato de -- = bismutlegering :nitrato de -- = bismutnitraat :sal de -- = bismutzout + bismuthina sub :1 bismutglans, bismutine + bismuthismo sub :1 MEDICINA bismutvergiftiging + bisnepote sub :1 achterkleinkind + bisnepto sub :1 achterkleinkind bison sub :1 bison, buffel :pelle de -- = bisonhuid :chassator {sj}/venator de --es = bisonjager bisonte sub :1 bison, buffel :pelle de -- = bisonhuid :chassator {sj}/venator de --s = bisonjager + bispicate adj :1 BOTANICA met twee aren, tweearig + bissar v :1 bisseren + bissextil adj :1 schrikkel... :anno -- = schrikkeljaar + bistabile adj :1 ELECTRICITATE, COMPUTATOR bistabiel + bistabilitate sub :1 ELECTRICITATE, COMPUTATOR bistabiliteit + bistipulate adj :1 BOTANICA met twee steunbladen + bistorta sub :1 BOTANICA adderwortel, naterkruid + bistre sub :1 bister, roetbruine verf :color -- = donkerbruine kleur :designo al -- = tekening in bister + bisturi sub :1 MEDICINA scalpel, lancet, operatiemes, bistouri + bisulcate adj :1 Vide: bisulce + bisulce adj :1 ZOOLOGIA tweehoevig :animal/bestia -- = tweehoevig dier :2 BOTANICA met twee voren/groeven + bisulco sub :1 tweehoevig dier + bisulfato sub :1 CHIMIA bisulfaat + bisulfito sub :1 CHIMIA bisulfiet bisyllabe adj :1 tweelettergrepig bisyllabo sub :1 tweelettergrepig woord + bit sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR bit + bitangente sub :1 MATHEMATICA bitangent + bitartrato sub :1 CHIMIA bitartraat + bithematic adj :1 MUSICA bithematisch + bitonal adj :1 tweetonig, bitonaal :signal -- = tweetonig signaal + bitonalitate sub :1 bitonaliteit + bitta sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES beting, bolder :bulon de -- = betingbout + bitter sub ANGLESE :1 bitter(tje) (drank) :-- al herbas aromatic = kruidenbitter :-- al citro/limon = citroenbitter :bottilia a/de -- = bitterfles :vitro a/de -- = bitterglas :carrafa a/de -- = bitterkaraf bituminage sub :1 het asfalteren, asfaltering bituminar v :1 asfalteren :-- un strata = een straat asfalteren + bituminate adj :1 bitumen..., asfalt... :carton -- = asfaltpapier bitumine sub :1 asfalt, bitumen :-- liquide = vloeibitumen :revestimento/pavimento de -- = asfaltbestrating :fabrica de -- = asfaltfabriek :industria de -- = asfaltindustrie :strato de -- = asfaltlaag :pice de -- = asfaltpek :quadrello de -- = asfalttegel bituminisar v :1 asfalteren bituminisation sub :1 het asfalteren, asfaltering bituminose adj :1 asfalthoudend, asfaltachtig :arena/sablo -- = teerzand :carbon -- = vetkool :mastico -- = bitumenmastiek :cemento -- = bitumencement :membrana -- = bitumineus membraan + biunivoc adj :1 MATHEMATICA een-eenduidig bivac sub :1 bivak bivacar v :1 bivakkeren + bivalente adj :1 CHIMIA tweewaardig, bivalent :2 BIOLOGIA bivalent :chromosoma -- = bivalent chromosoom :3 FIGURATE bivalent :theoria -- = bivalente theorie + bivalentia sub :1 CHIMIA bivalentie, tweewaardigheid :2 FIGURATE bivalentie :-- de un theoria = bivalentie van een theorie bivalve adj :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA met twee kleppen, tweekleppig, tweeschalig bivalvo sub :1 tweekleppig dier (bijv. mossel, oester, etc.) + bivector sub :1 bivector + bivitellin adj :1 tweeëiïg :geminos -- = tweeëiïge tweelingen + bixina sub :1 bixine bizarre adj :1 vreemd, eigenaardig, merkwaardig, wonderlijk, excentriek, bizar :idea -- = zonderling idee :homine -- = vreemde man bizarreria sub :1 bizarheid, vreemdheid, eigenaardigheid, merkwaardigheid, wonderlijkheid, excentriciteit bizonal adj :1 tot twee zones behorend + blabla(bla) sub :1 blabla + blackstonia sub :1 BOTANICA bitterling blanc adj :1 wit, blank :papiro -- = wit/blanko papier :-- como le creta = krijtwit :-- como le nive = sneeuwwit :dar carta -- a un persona = iemand vrij spel geven :versos -- = rijmloze verzen :perdice -- = sneeuwhoen :urso -- = ijsbeer :racia -- = blanke ras :metallo -- = witmetaal :carbon -- = witte steenkool (waterkracht) :libro -- = witboek :uva -- = witte druif :vino -- = witte wijn :pan -- = wittebrood :globulo -- = wit bloedlichaampje :BOTANICA spino -- = hagedoorn, meidoorn :BOTANICA poplo -- = zilverpopulier :BOTANICA abiete -- = zilverspar :bulletin de voto -- = blanco stembiljet + Blanca-Nive sub n pr :1 Sneeuwwitje + blancastre adj :1 witachtig, vuil wit blanchimento sub :1 het witten, het wit maken :2 het blancheren (van metalen) :3 het bleken :agente/pulvere de -- = bleekmiddel blanchir v :1 wit maken :-- con (lacte de) calce = witten :2 wit worden :3 blancheren (van metalen) :4 bleken :pulvere a/de -- = bleekpoeder + blancmangiar sub :1 blanc-manger (soort gelatinepudding met amandelsmaak) blanco sub :1 het wit :-- del oculos = oogwit :-- del ovo = eiwit :-- de plumbo = loodwit :-- de zinc = zinkwit :-- perlate = parelwit :-- lactose = melkwit :-- de baryta = barietwit :le -- de su camisa = het wit van zijn hemd :photo in nigro e -- = zwartwitfoto :vestir se de -- = zich in het wit kleden :2 open plek, onbeschreven plaats, onbedrukte plaats :in -- = open, onbeschreven, onbedrukt :indorsar in -- = in blanko endosseren :cheque (A) in -- = blanco cheque :credito in -- = blanko krediet :cartucha {sj} in -- = losse patroon/flodder :votar in -- = blanko stemmen :lassar un cosa in -- = iets wit/open laten :3 niet (in de loterij) :4 blanke + blancor sub :1 witheid, blankheid :-- virginal = smetteloos wit :le -- de su camisa = het wit van zijn hemd :de un -- de lilio = lelieblank blande adj :1 zacht, mild, week :-- al tacto = zacht voor het gevoel :massa -- = weke massa :isto es -- como le butyro = het is zo zacht/mals als boter :2 vleiend blandimento sub :1 vleierij, gevlei blandir v :1 vleien :-- se = 1. zich vleien, 2. zich verleiden (tot) blanditor sub :1 vleier blasmabile adj :1 afkeurenswaardig, laakbaar blasmar v :1 afkeuren, laken, berispen blasmo sub :1 afkeuring, blaam, berisping :jectar un -- super = een blaam werpen op blason sub :1 blazoen, wapenschild :2 HERAL wapenkunde, heraldiek + blasonar v :1 HERAL blazoeneren blasphemar v :1 godslasteringen uiten, vloeken blasphemator sub :1 godslasteraar, vloeker + blasphematori adj :1 godslasterlijk :parolas -- = godslasterlijke woorden :linguage -- = godslasterlijke taal :scripto -- = godslasterlijk geschrift blaspheme adj :1 godslasterlijk :parolas -- = godslasterlijke woorden :linguage -- = godslasterlijke taal :scripto -- = godslasterlijk geschrift blasphemia sub :1 godslasterlijke taal, godslastering, blasfemie :-- infame = gemene vloek :proferer --s = godslasteringen uiten :vomitar --s = godslasteringen uitbraken blastoderma sub :1 BIOLOGIA kiemhuid, kiemschijf, blastoderm + blastogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA blastogenese, kiemontwikkeling + blastomero sub :1 BIOLOGIA blastomeer, delingscel van een ei + blastomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA spuitzwam, blastomyceet + blastomycose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA blastomycose + blastophago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dennenscheerder + blastoporo sub :1 BIOLOGIA blastoporus, oermond + blastula sub :1 BIOLOGIA blastokyste, kiemblaasje, blastula blatta sub :1 kakkerlak, bakkerstor :-- oriental = oosterse kakkerlak blau adj :1 blauw :-- obscur = donkerblauw :-- celeste = hemelsblauw :-- clar/pallide = lichtblauw :-- marin = marineblauw :-- de aciero = staalblauw :un mar intensemente -- = een diepblauwe zee :sanguine -- = blauw bloed :ZOOLOGIA paro -- = kuifmees :zona -- = parkeerzone :Barba -- = Blauwbaard :Casco -- = Blauwhelm :PHOTOGRAPHIA filtro -- = blauwfilter :zona -- = blauwe zone + blau sub :1 blauw :-- de Prussia = Pruisisch/Berlijns blauw :-- de Delft = Delfts blauw + blauastre adj :1 blauwachtig :gris -- = blauwgrijs + blazer sub ANGLESE :1 blazer (kledingstuk) + blechno sub :1 BOTANICA dubbelloof + blende sub :1 MINERALOGIA (zink)blende + blennio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA slijmvis + blennorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA gonorroe(a), druiper + blennorrhagic adj :1 MEDICINA gonorroe(a)... + blennorrhea sub :1 MEDICINA chronische druiper + blepharitis sub :1 MEDICINA blepharitis, ontsteking van een ooglid blesamento sub :1 het onduidelijk spreken, het lispelen, gelispel blesar v :1 onduidelijk spreken, lispelen blese adj :1 onduidelijk sprekend, lispelend :pronunciation -- = lispelende uitspraak blesitate sub :1 het lispelen + blinda sub :1 pantser(ing), pantserbekleding, blindering :2 TECHNICA afscherming (van electrische apparaten, kernreactor, etc.) + blindage sub :1 (be)pantsering, blindering :-- impenetrabile = ondoordringbare bepantsering :placa de -- = pantserplaat :aciero de -- = pantserstaal :2 afscherming (van electrisch apparaat, kernreactor, etc.) :-- magnetic = magnetische afscherming + blindar v :1 (be)pantseren, blinderen :2 TECHNICA afschermen, beschermen (van elektrische apparaten/kernreactor, etc.) :un reactor nuclear debe esser ben blindate = een atoomreactor moet goed zijn afgeschermd + blindate adj :1 pantser..., gepantserd, bepantserd, geblindeerd :division -- = pantser/tankdivisie :brigada -- = pantser/tankbrigade :battalion -- = tankbataljon :traino -- = gepantserde trein, pantsertrein :auto(mobile) -- = gepantserde auto, pantserauto :carro -- = pantserwagen :vehiculo -- = pantservoertuig :colonna/columna -- = tankcolonne :vitro -- = gewapend/kogelvrij glas :camera -- = kluis :2 TECHNICA afgeschermd + blitzkrieg sub GERMANO :1 blitzkrieg + blizzard sub ANGLESE :1 blizzard, sneeuwstorm blocada sub :1 blokkade :-- effective = effectieve blokkade :-- alimentari = voedsel/hongerblokkade :levar le -- = de blokkade opheffen :rumper/fortiar le -- = de blokkade doorbreken :ruptura de -- = blokkadebreuk :linia de -- = blokkadelijn/linie :nave de -- = blokkadeschip + blocamento sub :1 het blokkeren, het stoppen :-- de salario(s) = loonstop :-- de dividendos = dividendstop :-- del precios = prijsstop blocar v :1 blokkeren, insluiten, afsluiten, afzetten, vastzetten :-- le salarios = de lonen bevriezen, een loonstop afkondigen :-- le precios = een prijzenstop afkondigen :-- le traffico = het verkeer blokkeren/lamleggen :-- le passage = de doorgang afsluiten :le frenos ha essite blocate = de remmen werden geblokkeerd :-- le porta con un pede = de voet tussen de deur zetten :-- le vista de un persona = iemand het zicht belemmeren :-- le promotion de un persona = iemand de weg tot promotie afsluiten :-- saldos = saldo's bevriezen + blocdiagramma sub :1 blokdiagram blockhaus sub GERMANO :1 bunker, blokhuis bloco sub :1 blok (hout, steen, etc.), klomp :-- erratic = zwerfblok, zwerfkei :-- de petra = steenblok :-- de ligno = houtblok :-- de rocca = rotsblok :-- de beton = betonblok :-- de granito = granietblok :-- de basalto = basaltblok :-- de sal = liksteen (voor het vee) :-- de freno = remblok :2 blok, geheel, eenheid :in -- = en bloc :-- de casas = huizenblok :-- sovietic = sovjetblok :-- oriental = oostblok :-- governamental = regeringsbok :-- de poter = machtblok :-- de timbros (postal) = blok postzegels :-- de motor = motorblok :-- de cylindros = cilinderblok :formation de un -- = blokvorming :in -- = in zijn geheel, allen, allen tegelijk :3 schrijfblok, bloknoot :-- de papiro/de disfoliar = bloknoot :-- de scriber = schrijfblok :-- de notas = notitieblok :-- de papiro a designo = tekenblok blonda sub :1 blonde vrouw, blond meisje, blondine blonde adj :1 blond, goudgeel :-- cinerate = asblond :capillos -- = blond haar blondessa sub :1 blondheid + blondo :1 blonde kleur, blond :2 blonde man + blue-jeans sub ANGLESE :1 spijkerbroek :un -- discolorate = een vale spijkerbroek bluff sub ANGLESE :1 bluf, opschepperij, snoeverij :politica de -- = blufpolitiek :football (A) de -- = intimidatievoetbal bluffar v :1 bluffen, opscheppen, snoeven bluffator sub :1 bluffer, opschepper, snoever blusa sub :1 (dames)blouse, bloes :2 (werk)kiel, buis, stofjas, werkschort, jasschort :-- de paisano = boerenkiel :-- de marinero = matrozenbuis/kiel boa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA boa (slang) :-- constrictor = boa constrictor, koningsslang :2 (MODE) (veren)boa + boatpeople sub ANGLESE :1 bootvluchteling(en) bobina sub :1 klos, spoel, rol :-- de filo = garenklos :-- de film (A)= filmspoel :2 TECHNICA bobine, spoel :-- de induction = inductiespoel :-- de excitation = excitatiespoel, veldspoel :-- de accendimento/ignition = ontstekingsspoel :-- de autoinduction/de reactantia = smoorspoel :-- de syntonisation = afstemspoel :-- de un electromagnete = magneetspoel :-- de deviation/de deflexion = afwijkingsspoel :-- de focalisation = focusseringsspoel + bobinage sub :1 het opwikkelen, het opspoelen bobinar v :1 (op)wikkelen, opwinden, (op)spoelen, oprollen :-- filo = draad op een spoel winden + bobinator sub :1 iemand die spoelt/iets op een spoel windt, spoeler, winder bobinatorio sub :1 spoelmachine bobsleigh sub ANGLESE :1 bobslee, bob :-- a quatro = vierbob + bocal sub :1 fles, stopfles, glas, pot, kom, bokaal :-- de pisces rubie = goudvissenkom + bock sub ANGLESE :1 glas bier (ong. kwart liter) + bodemeria sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bodemerij :contracto de -- = bodemerijcontract :littera de -- = bodemerijbrief :debita de -- = bodemerijschuld + bodywarmer sub ANGLESE :1 bodywarmer Bohemia sub n pr :1 Bohemen :crystallo de -- = Boheems kristal bohemia sub :1 ongeregelde levenswijze + bohemian adj :1 Boheems, uit/van Bohemen :2 een ongeregelde leefwijze hebbend + bohemiano sub :1 Bohemer :2 iemand met een ongeregelde levenswijze, "bohémien" :3 zigeuner boia sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES boei, drijvende ton :-- flottante/insubmersibile = drijvende boei :-- luminose = lichtboei, lantaarnboei :-- sonor = brulboei :-- sonor e luminose = lichtbrulboei :-- de salvamento = reddingsboei :-- de ammarrage = meerboei :catena de -- = boeiketting :poner/mitter --s/un -- = baakzetten boiada sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES betonning boiage sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES het betonnen boiante adj :1 drijvend boiar v :1 betonnen + boiar sub :1 HISTORIA bojaar, edelman (Rusland) + boiler sub ANGLESE :1 boiler :-- solar = zonneboiler :-- a gas natural = aardgasboiler :-- electric de 80 litros = elektrische boiler van 80 liter + bola sub :1 bola (soort lasso) bolchevico {sj} sub :1 bolsjewiek, bolsjewist bolchevisar {sj} v :1 bolsjewistisch maken bolchevisation {sj} sub :1 het bolsjewistisch maken, bolsjewisering bolchevismo {sj} sub :1 bolsjewisme bolchevista {sj} sub :1 bolsjewist, bolsjewiek bolchevista {sj} adj :1 bolsjewistisch :theoria -- = bolsjewistische theorie + bolero sub :1 MUSICA bolero (soort volksdans) + boleto sub :1 BOTANICA boleet :-- elegante = lariksboleet :-- bovin = koeienboleet :-- de Satan = satansboleet :-- scabre = berkenboleet :-- comestibile = eekhoorntjesbrood :-- piperate = peperboleet + bolide sub :1 bolide, vuurbal + bolina sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES boeilijn + bolivar sub :1 bolivar (munteenheid in Venezuela) Bolivia sub n pr :1 Bolivië bolivian adj :1 Boliviaans :le Republica -- = de Boliviaanse Republiek :cultura -- = Boliviaanse cultuur boliviano sub :1 Boliviaan :2 boliviano (munteenheid van Bolivia) bolla sub :1 kegel :joco de --s = kegelspel :jocar al --s = kegelen :2 bol, bal :-- de naphtalina = mottebal :-- de foco = vuurbal :-- de filo = bol/kluwen garen :-- de pan = rond brood :-- de nive = sneeuwbal :-- alimentari = braakbal (van uilen, etc.) :-- de marea = getijbal :-- de gumma = gombal :-- de glacie = ijsbal :cossinetto a/de --s = kogellager :lancear --s de nive = met sneeuwballen gooien :penna a -- = balpen :machina a/de scriber a -- = bolletjesschrijfmachine :con cossinettos de --s = gelagerd + bollandista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van Bolland bollar v :1 kegelen + bollardo sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bolder :cavilia de -- = bolderpen bolletta sub :1 balletje, kogeltje :--s de carbon = eierkolen :-- de papiro = prop papier :2 gehaktbal, meelbal, knoedel, bol (appelbol, etc.) :-- de carne hachate {sj} = gehaktbal :-- de pomos/malos = appelbol :-- de caseo = kaasballetje + Bologna sub n pr :1 Bologna + bolognese adj :1 van Bologna, Bolognezer :dialecto -- = dialekt van Bologna :cocina -- = Bolognezer keuken :can -- = Bolognezer hond :bottilia -- = Bolognezer fles + bolometric adj :1 ASTRONOMIA bolometrisch + bolometro sub :1 ASTRONOMIA bolometer + boloscopio sub :1 boloscoop + boma sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES giek :-- superior = bovengiek :ferro de -- = giekijzer bomba sub :1 bom, granaat :-- retardate/a retardamento/a horologiera/a tempore = tijdbom :-- explosive = brisantbom :-- incendiari = brandbom :-- a/de phosphoro = fosforbom :-- a/de neutrones = neutronenbom :-- a/de benzina = benzinebom :-- fumigene = rookbom :-- putente/fetide = stinkbom :-- lacrimogene = traangasbom, traangasgranaat :-- atomic = atoombom :-- de avion = vliegtuigbom :-- a/de plastico = kneedbom :-- a/de hydrogeno/thermonuclear = waterstofbom :-- a/de fragmentation = fragmentatiebom :-- submarin/de profunditate = dieptebom :-- non explodite = blindganger :cargamento de --s = bommenlast :pluvia de --s = bommenregen :tapis (F)/tapete de --s = bomtapijt :attacco con --s = bomaanval :a prova/proba de -- = bomvrij :attentato de -- = bomaanslag :cader como un -- = inslaan als een bom :a basso le --! = ban de bom! bombar v :1 bommen gooien, bommen werpen, met bommen bestoken, bombarderen bombarda sub :1 HISTORIA donderbus, bombarde (soort kanon) :2 schip met kanonnen :3 MUSICA bombarde (bromwerk in een orgel) bombardamento sub :1 het bombarderen, bombardement, (artillerie)beschieting :-- de un urbe = bombardement van een stad :-- aeree = luchtbombardement :-- de artilleria = artilleriebombardement :-- atomic = atoombombardement :-- a tapete/tapis (F) = bom(men)tapijt :avion de -- = bommenwerper (vliegtuig) bombardar v :1 bombarderen, met bommen bestoken :-- un urbe = een stad bombarderen bombardator sub :1 iets dat of iemand die bommen werpt bombardero sub :1 HISTORIA bombardier, bombardeur, bommengooier :2 (bombardementsvliegtuig, bommenwerper :-- legier = lichte bommenwerper :-- a/de reaction = straalbommenwerper :-- quadrimotor = viermotorige bommenwerper :esquadrilia de --s = escadrille bommenwerpers bombardon sub :1 MUSICA bombardon, soort bastuba + bombasin sub :1 bombazijn + bombastic adj :1 bombastisch :orator -- = bombastische redenaar bombator sub :1 iets dat of iemand die bommen werpt, bommenwerper + bombesina sub :1 bombesine bombides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA Bombidae bombo sub :1 gebrom, gezoem, gesnor :2 ZOOLOGIA hommel :-- terrestre = aardhommel :-- lapidari = steenhommel :regina del --s = hommelkoningin :populo de --s = hommelvolk + bombyce sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zijdevlinder :-- del moriero = moerbeivlinder + bombylio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- major = wolvlieg bon adj :1 goed :-- nocte = goede nacht, welterusten :un -- numero de = een flink aantal :de -- hora = vroeg :de -- grado = graag :alique/alco -- = iets goeds :nihil -- = niets goeds :bon! = goed!, prima!, best! + bonacie adj :1 goedig, goedmoedig, gemoedelijk bona fide sub LATINO :1 bona fide, goede trouw + bonapartismo sub :1 bonapartisme + bonapartista sub :1 bonapartist bonapartista adj :1 bonapartistisch bonbon sub :1 bonbon, snoepje, zuurtje :-- al liquor = likeurbonbon :-- fulminante = knalbonbon bonboniera sub :1 snoepdoosje, bonbondoosje bonetteria sub :1 petten/mutsenmakerij :2 petten/mutsenwinkel bonettero sub :1 petten/mutsenmaker bonetto sub :1 pet, muts, baret :-- de nocte = slaapmuts :-- de cocinero = koksmuts :-- de banio = badmuts :-- de pellicia = bontmuts :-- de pilo = haren muts :-- punctate/a puncto = puntmuts :-- con visiera = kleppet :-- episcopal = bisschopsmuts :fabricante de --s = pettenmaker, mutsenmaker + bongo sub :1 MUSICA bongo bonhomia sub :1 goedaardigheid, goedmoedigheid, vriendelijkheid bonhomo sub :1 (goedaardige) vent/man/kerel :-- de nive = sneeuwman/pop :-- de palea = stropop + bonificabile adj :1 wat kan worden verbeterd bonificar v :1 verbeteren :-- le terra cultivabile = de landbouwgrond verbeteren bonification sub :1 het verbeteren, verbetering :-- del terra cultivabile = verbetering van de landbouwgrond + bonito sub :1 ZOOLOGIA boniet + bon mot sub FRANCESE :1 bon mot bonnette sub FRANCESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES lijzeil :virga/verga de -- = lijzeilra bono sub :1 het goede :2 goed persoon, goede man :3 bon, bewijsje, briefje, coupon :-- de cassa = kassabon :-- de compra = aankoopbon :-- de rationamento = distributiebon :-- de benzina/gasolina = benzinebon :-- de credito = tegoedbon :-- pro un libro = boekenbon :libretto/carnet (F) de --s = bonboekje + bonsai sub :1 bonsai (dwergboompje) + bontate sub :1 goedheid, vriendelijkheid, welwillendheid :exemplo de -- = toonbeeld van goedheid :haber le -- de = zo vriendelijk zijn om :de infinite -- = algoed bonus sub LATINO :1 bonus, premie, extra dividend, tantième, opslag + bonus-malus sub :1 bonus-alussysteem + bon vivant sub FRANCESE :1 bon vivant + bonze sub :1 bonze (boeddhistische priester/monnik) :-- del syndicato = vakbondsbonze :-- del partito = partijbonze + booby trap sub ANGLESE :1 booby trap boogie-woogie sub ANGLESE :1 boogie woogie (dans) bookmaker sub ANGLESE :1 bookmaker + boom sub ANGLESE :1 boom, hoogconjunctuur, expansie, explosieve groei :le -- economic del annos sexanta = de economische boom van de jaren zestig :-- demographic = bevolkingsexplosie boomerang sub ANGLESE :1 boemerang :effecto -- = boemerangeffect + booster sub ANGLESE :1 booster, hulpraket :2 PHYSICA booster Booz sub n pr :1 Boaz + bora sub :1 METEO bora borace sub :1 CHIMIA borax + borasso sub :1 BOTANICA borassus(palm) borato sub :1 CHIMIA boraat, boorzuurzout borax sub :1 CHIMIA borax + borborygmo sub :1 gerommel (in de buik), geknor, opborreling van gas (in de buik) bordada sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES geschutlaag, volle laag, salvo :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES gang (bij het laveren) bordar v :1 omzomen, begrenzen bordatura sub :1 rand, zoom, omlijsting :-- de lucto = rouwrand :-- de flores = border :-- de gazon/herba = grasrand :-- de cannas = rietkraag :-- del cammino/del via = wegberm + bordeaux sub FRANCESE :1 bordeaux (wijn) :un -- rubie = een rode bordeaux :biber -- = bordeaux drinken + bordelese adj :1 van/uit Bordeaux bordello sub :1 bordeel :proprietario de -- = bordeelhouder :linguage de -- = bordeeltaal :prohibition de --s = bordeelverbod bordo sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES boord :a -- de = aan boord van :foras de -- = buiten boord :-- a -- = langzij :cocinero/coco de -- = scheepskok :medico de -- = scheepsarts :papiros/documentos de -- = scheepspapieren :registro de -- = scheepsregister :libro/diario/jornal de -- = scheepsjournaal, logboek :radio de -- = boordradio :tirator de -- = boordschutter :arma de -- = boordwapen :mechanico de -- = boordwerktuigkundige :telephono de -- = scheepstelefoon :provisiones de -- = scheepsbehoeften :ir a -- = aan boord gaan :prender a -- = aan boord nemen :cader de -- = overboord vallen :virar de -- = overstag gaan :2 oever, kant, rand, zoom :-- del trottoir (F) = stoeprand, trottoirband :-- del fenestra = vensterbank :-- del cammino/via = kant van de weg, berm :-- del mar = kust :-- de un bosco = bosrand :-- de un vestimento = zoom van een kledingstuk :-- de lucto = rouwrand :-- del lecto = bedrand :-- exterior = buitenrand :-- inferior = onderrand :-- superior = bovenrand :-- interior = binnenrand :-- stricte = smalle rand :-- affilate = scherpe rand :-- saliente = uitstekende rand :-- del tabula = tafelrand :-- ornamental = sierrand :-- del abysmo = rand van de afgrond :-- del deserto = rand van de woestijn :-- dentate de un timbro (postal) = gekartelde rand van een postzegel :con -- aurate = goud op snee + bordon sub :1 (diepe bas) bourdon :2 (bassnaar) bourdon :3 (orgelregister) bourdon :4 (luidklok) bourdon + bordura sub :1 rand, zoom, omboordsel, lijst, omlijsting :-- de gazon/de herba = grasrand :-- de flores = border :-- de cannas = rietkraag :-- de trottoir (F) = trottoirband :in -- de = aan de rand van + boreal adj :1 GEOGRAPHIA van de noordpool, noordelijk :vento -- = noordenwind :hemispherio -- = noordelijk halfrond :latitude -- = noorderbreedte :circulo -- = (noord)poolcirkel :aurora -- = (noord)poollicht, noorderlicht + boreas sub :1 het noorden, noordenwind boric adj :1 CHIMIA boor... :acido -- = boorzuur :aqua -- = boorwater :vasilina/unguento -- = boorzalf + borismo sub :1 MEDICINA boorzuurvergiftiging + borium sub :1 CHIMIA borium boro sub :1 CHIMIA borium + borosilicato sub :1 borosilicaat :vitro de -- = borosilicaatglas borra sub :1 stophaar, vulhaar, vulsel, vulling :-- de lana = vlokwol, floswol :-- de seta = vlokzijde, floszijde + borragine sub :1 BOTANICA bernage, bernagie borrar v :1 (op)vullen, volproppen :-- un cossino con plumas = een kussen met veren opvullen :esser borrate de tranquillisantes = onder de tranquillizers zitten + borrasca sub :1 rukwind, windstoot, windvlaag :-- de grandine = hagelvlaag :-- de pluvia = regenvlaag + borrascose adj :1 stormachtig (van wind), met vlagen :tempore -- = stormachtig weer + borriginaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA boriginaceae, boriginaceeën, ruwbladigen + borriginacee adj :1 BOTANICA ruwbladig borusse adj :1 Borussisch, Oudpruisisch Borussia sub n pr :1 Borussia, Pruisen borusso sub :1 Oudpruis, Borussiaan :2 oude Pruisische taal boscage sub :1 bosje, struikgewas boschetto sub :1 bosje, struikgewas + bosciman sub :1 Bosjesman bosco sub :1 bos, woud :-- de coniferes = naaldbos :-- de abietes = sparrenbos :-- de palmas = palmenbos :-- spisse = dicht bos :-- pluviose/de pluvia = regenwoud :lista de -- = bosrand :anemone del --s = bosanemoon :violetta del --s = bosviooltje :fraga del -- = bosaardbei :fructo del -- = bosvrucht :promenada in le --(s) = boswandeling :aere del --s = boslucht :incendio de -- = bosbrand :terra a -- = bosgrond :gigante del -- = woudreus :cursa a pede a transverso le --s = bosloop :zona de --s = bosgebied/terrein, bosrijk gebied :bordo de un -- = bosrand :limite del --s = boomgrens :homine del --s = bosmens :negro del --s = bosneger :le arbores cela le -- = door de bomen het bos niet meer zien + boscose adj :1 bosrijk :2 bosachtig + boscositate sub :1 bosrijkdom, bosdichtheid :2 bosachtigheid + Bosnia sub n pr :1 Bosnië + bosniac adj :1 Bosnisch + bosniaco sub :1 Bosniër + boson sub :1 PHYSICA boson Bosporo sub n pr :1 Bosporus + bosprit sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES boegspriet + bossanova sub :1 bossanova (dans) + bostrycho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bostrychus, houtboorkever botanic adj :1 plantkundig, plant..., planten..., botanisch :jardin -- = plantentuin, botanische tuin :laboratorio -- = botanisch laboratorium :familia -- = plantenfamilie :genere -- = plantengeslacht :atlas -- = plantenatlas :libro -- = plantenboek :geographia -- = plantengeografie :calendario -- = plantenkalender :dictionario -- = plantkundig woordenboek :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = plantenkennis botanica sub :1 plantkunde, botanie, botanica :libro/manual de -- = plantkundeboek :professor de -- = plantkundeleraar + botanico sub :1 plantkundige, botanicus, botanist botanisar conj :1 botaniseren :cassa de -- = botaniseertrommel botanista sub :1 plantkundige, botanicus, botanist botanologia sub :1 plantkunde, botanie, botanica + botauro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- stellate = roerdomp boteca sub :1 winkel :-- de florista = bloemenwinkel :-- de scarpas/calceos/calceaturas = schoenenwinkel :-- de antiquitates = antiekwinkel :-- de antiqualias = uitdragerij :-- de joculos = speelgoedwinkel :-- de fructos = fruitwinkel :-- de modas = modewinkel/zaak :-- de derecto = wets/ rechtswinkel :-- rolante = rijdende winkel :tener un -- = een winkel houden botechero sub :1 winkelier + bothriocephalo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- late = bandworm + botrychio sub :1 BOTANICA :-- lunar = maanvaren, druifvaren + botryide adj :1 BOTANICA op een druiventros gelijkend + botrytis sub :1 BOTANICA vuurziekte botta sub :1 laars :-- impermeabile/de aqua = waterlaars :--s de gumma = gummi/rubberlaarzen :--s de chassa {sj} = jachtlaarzen :-- de equitation = rijlaars :-- de laciar = rijglaars :-- alte = lieslaars :-- a reverso/alte con volta = kaplaars :--s a sporones = laarzen met sporen :--s de septe millias = zevenmijlslaarzen :le "--" italian = de Italiaanse laars :le catto con --s = de gelaarsde Kat botte sub :1 vat, ton, fust + botter sub NEDERLANDESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES botter + bottero sub :1 laarzenmaker + bottileria sub :1 flessenfabriek bottilia sub :1 fles :collo de -- = flessenhals (anque knelpunt in het verkeer) :ventre de un -- = buik van een fles :vitro a --s = flessenglas :-- a/de/pro lacte = melkfles :-- de gas = gasfles :-- de oxygeno = zuurstoffles/cilinder :-- de lecto = beddekruik :-- de butano = butagasfles, butaangasfles :-- de tinta = inktfles :-- isolante/thermos = thermosfles :-- corbe = mandfles :-- de Leiden = Leidse fles :-- familial = gezinsfles :-- quadrate = kelderfles :-- graduate = maatfles :-- aperte = aangebroken fles :gas in --s = flessengas :lacte in --s = flessenmelk :bira in --s = flessenbier :sufflator de --s = flessenblazer :forma de -- = flesvorm :in/de forma de -- = flesvormig :vitreria de --s = flessenfabriek :mitter in --s = bottelen :le mitter in --s = het bottelen :biber del -- = uit de fles drinken :aperir un -- = een fles aanbreken :agitar un -- = een fles schudden :amar le -- = te veel drinken :nos va finir/terminar le -- = we zullen de fles maar leegmaken bottina sub :1 hoge schoen, halve laars, knooplaars, bottine :-- de laciar = rijglaars bottinero sub :1 laarzenmaker + botulinic adj :1 MEDICINA veroorzaakt door botuline, afgescheiden door botuline, botulisme... :intoxication -- = botulismevergiftiging, botulisme :bacillo -- = botulismebacil + botulismo sub :1 MEDICINA botulisme boudoir sub :1 boudoir (F) + bougainvillea {buge} sub :1 bougainvillea + bouillabaisse sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI bouillabaisse bouillon sub FRANCESE :1 bouillon :-- de pullo = kippebouillon :cubo de -- concentrate/solidificate = bouillonblokje + boulevard sub FRANCESE :1 boulevard bouquet sub FRANCESE :1 boeket, ruiker :-- de flores siccate = droogboeket :2 bouquet (van wijn) + bourbon sub :1 bourbon (whisky) + boustrophedon sub :1 boestrofedon (primitief Grieks schrift) + boutade sub FRANCESE :1 boutade bove sub :1 rund, os :-- de tracto = trekos :corno de -- = runderhoorn :carretta/carro de boves/a bove :commerciante de --s = ossenhandelaar :mercato de --s = ossenmarkt :corio de -- = runderleer :stabulo de/pro --s = ossenstal :pilo de -- = runderhaar :disjunger --s = ossen uitspannen :oculo de -- = 1. rond raampje, 2. BOTANICA margriet :2 rundvlees :rostito de -- = ossegebraad, gebraden rundvlees :filet (F) de -- = ossehaas, runderhaas :bouillon (F) de -- = runderbouillon :grassia de -- = rundvet :lumbo de -- = lendenstuk (van rund) :costas de -- magre = magere riblappen :lingua de -- = ossetong :suppa a cauda de -- = ossestaartsoep bovello sub :1 jonge stier, stierkalf boveria sub :1 koeienstal bovero sub :1 koeherder + bovido sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rund + bovil sub :1 runderstal, ossenstal bovin adj :1 van het rund, runder... :racia -- = runderras :peste -- = runderpest :bestial/bestias -- = rundvee :stercore -- = koeiemest :carne -- = rundvlees :macellero -- = runderslager :macelleria -- = runderslagerij :tuberculose (-osis) -- = rundertuberculose :tabano -- = runderdaas + bovista sub :1 BOTANICA bovist + bovotuberculina sub :1 bovotuberculine + bovovaccino sub :1 bovovaccin + bowling sub ANGLESE :1 bowling, kegelspel :jocator de -- = kegelaar :concurso de -- = kegelconcours/wedstrijd boxa sub :1 het boksen :match (A) de -- = bokswedstrijd :partita de -- = bokspartij :campion de -- = bokskampioen :campionato de -- = bokskampioenschap :guanto de -- = bokshandschoen boxar v :1 boksen :guanto de -- = bokshandschoen boxator sub :1 bokser :-- amator = amateurbokser :-- professional = profbokser :naso de -- = boksersneus :carriera de -- = boksloopbaan + boxer sub ANGLESE :1 boxer (hond) boycott sub :1 het boycotten, boycot :-- per le consumitores = consumentenboycot boycottage sub :1 het boycotten, boycot :action de -- = boycotactie :movimento de -- = boycotbeweging :-- cultural del Africa del Sud = culturele boycot van Zuid-Africa boycottar v :1 boycotten :-- un producto = een produkt boycotten :-- un interprisa = een onderneming boycotten + boycottator sub :1 boycotter, iemand die boycot boy scout sub ANGLESE :1 padvinder :-- junior = welp + Brabant sub n pr :1 Brabant :-- septentrional = Noord-Brabant + brabantin adj :1 Brabants + brabantino sub :1 Brabander :2 Brabants (dialect) + brabanzon sub :1 Brabander :2 Brabants (dialect) bracas sub pl :1 korte broek :-- de cavallero = rijbroek :-- de sport (A) = sportbroek + bracco sub :1 brak (jachthond) brachial adj :1 van de arm, arm... :musculo -- = armspier :bicipite -- = tweehoofdige armspier :arteria -- = armslagader brachio sub :1 ANATOMIA arm :musculos del -- = armspieren :chaise (F) a/de --s = leunstoel brachiopode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA armpotig brachiopodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA armpotige + brachycarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met korte vruchten + brachycaule adj :1 BOTANICA kortstengelig, kortstelig brachycephale adj :1 kortschedelig, brachycefaal :typos -- = kortschedelige typen + brachycephalia sub :1 kortschedeligheid + brachygraphia sub :1 brachygrafie + brachygraphic adj :1 brachygrafisch + brachylogia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA brachylogie + brachylogic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA brachylogisch :stilo -- = brachylogische stijl :expression -- = brachylogische uitdrukking + brachypetale adj :1 BOTANICA met korte kroonbladen + brachypodio sub :1 BOTANICA kortsteel + brachysepale adj :1 BOTANICA met korte/kleine kelkbladen + brachystochrone adj :1 brachystochron + brachyuric adj :1 ZOOLOGIA kortstaartig bracial adj :1 van de arm, arm..., behorende of gedaan door de arm :musculo -- = armspier :bicipite -- = tweehoofdige armspier :arteria -- = armslagader bracial sub :1 band of lint om de arm (als herkenningsinsigne) :-- a/de lucto = rouwband :-- de Cruce Rubie = rodekruisband bracialetto sub :1 armband :-- de horologio = horlogebandje :-- de/in auro = gouden armband :-- de sclavo = slavenarmband :-- de anellos = schakelarmband braciar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES brassen braciata sub :1 armvol :-- de flores = armvol bloemen bracio sub :1 ANATOMIA etc., arm :-- artificial/orthopedic = kunstarm :-- leve/sinistre = linkerarm :-- dext(e)re/derecte = rechterarm :-- prehensile = grijparm :--s musculate = gespierde armen :-- de mar = zeearm :-- de un balancia = schaal van een balans :-- de pumpa = pompzwengel :-- del justitia = sterke arm :-- contuse/contusionate = gekneusde arm :-- de mar = zeearm :parte superior del -- = bovenarm :parte inferior del -- = onderarm :-- de un sede/sedia = armleuning van een stoel :sede/sedia/chaise (F) de --s = armstoel, leunstoel :esser le -- dext(e)re de = de rechterhand zijn van :cruciar le --s = de armen over elkaar slaan :luxar se le -- = zijn arm verrekken :dislocar se le -- = zijn arm uit de kom draaien :balanciar le --s = met de armen zwaaien :retirar le -- = de arm terugtrekken :--s cruciate = gekruiste armen :--s tendite = gestrekte armen :musculos del -- = armspieren :fractura de -- = armbreuk, gebroken arm :carretta a -- = handkar :lampa a -- extensibile = schaarlamp :reciper un persona con le/a --s aperte = iemand met open armen ontvangen :esser le duo --s del mesme corpore = twee handen op een buik zijn :esser in le --s de Morpheo = In Morpheus' armen liggen + bractea sub :1 BOTANICA schutblad, dekblad, bractee + bracteal adj :1 schutblad..., dekblad... :folio -- = dekblad + bracteate adj :1 BOTANICA voorzien van/met schutblad(en), met dekblad(en) + bracteose adj :1 BOTANICA met veel schutbladen + bractifere adj :1 BOTANICA schutblad(en) dragend + bradycardia sub :1 MEDICINA bradycardie + bradypepsia sub :1 MEDICINA trage spijsvertering + bradypodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA luiaard + braguetta sub :1 gulp (in broek) :clauder le -- = zijn gulp dichtdoen Brahma sub n pr :1 RELIGION Brahma brahman sub :1 Brahmaan brahmanic adj :1 Brahmaans :doctrina -- = Brahmaanse leer :religion -- = Brahmaanse religie :spiritualitate -- = Brahmaanse spiritualiteit brahmanismo sub :1 Brahmanisme brahmin sub :1 Brahmaan + braille sub :1 braille, brailleschrift, blindenschrift :scriptura -- = brailleschrift :bibliotheca -- = blindenbibliotheek :papiro -- = braillepapier :imprimite in -- = in braille gedrukt :transcriber in -- = in braille overbrengen :transcriber del -- = debrailleren :transcription del -- = het debrailleren :transcriptor de -- = debrailleur + brain drain sub ANGLESE :1 brain drain + bramamento,brame sub :1 het burlen (van herten), (OOK) het huilen, gehuil, het janken, gejank, het loeien, geloei + bramar v :1 burlen (van herten), (OOK) huilen, janken, loeien + bran sub :1 zemel (vlies van graankorrel) :farina de -- = zemelmeel :pan de -- = zemelbrood :plen de -- = zemelig branca sub :1 tak (van boom, etc.) :-- de arbore = boomtak :-- de olivo = olijftak :-- morte = dode tak :fasce de --s = takkenbos :-- florite = bloesemtak :-- de compasso = passerbeen :candelabro a septe --s = zevenarmige kandelaar :-- del scientia = tak van wetenschap :-- industrial = tak van nijverheid, bedrijfstak, industrie :-- de commercio = handelsgebied :-- del sport (A) = tak van sport + branchetta sub :1 twijg(je), takje :-- de betula = berkerijs branchia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kieuw :le --s del pisces = de kieuwen van de vissen branchial adj :1 van de kieuw(en), kieuw... :apparato -- = kieuwstelsel :respiration -- = kieuwademhaling :arco -- = kieuwboog/straal :vena -- = kieuwader :arterio -- = kieuwslagader :cavitate -- = kieuwholte :camera -- = kieuwkamer :operculo -- = kieuwdeksel :fissura -- = kieuwspleet :apertura/orificio -- = kieuwopening branchiate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met kieuwen, kieuw.. branchiopodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kieuwpotige brandimento sub :1 het zwaaien brandir v :1 zwaaien :-- un spada = met een zwaard zwaaien :-- bandieras = met vlaggen zwaaien :-- le standardo del revolta = in opstand komen + branditor sub :1 iemand die met iets zwaait brandy sub ANGLESE :1 brandy, soort brandewijn :-- (con) soda = brandy soda :distilleria de = brandewijnstokerij :bottilia de -- = brandewijnfles :bibitor de -- = brandewijndrinker :biber -- = brandewijn drinken brasa sub :1 gloeiende kooltjes, gloeiend houtskool, vuurgloed + brasabile adj :1 soldeerbaar + brasabilitate sub :1 soldeerbaarheid brasar(I) v :1 stoven (vlees), smoren :bove brasate = gestoofd rundvlees :trencho {sj} de carne a -- = stooflap + brasar(II) v :1 solderen, wellen + brasator sub :1 soldeerder + brasatura sub :1 soldering brasiero sub :1 komfoor, vuurtest, vuurpot, stoofpan brasil sub :1 braziel(hout), fernambuk(hout) Brasil sub n pr :1 Brazilië :nuce de -- = paranoot brasiletto sub :1 brasilethout brasilian adj :1 Braziliaans brasiliano sub :1 Braziliaan :2 Braziliaans (taal) brasilina sub :1 CHIMIA brasiline + brassband sub ANGLESE :1 brassband + brassica sub :1 BOTANICA kool :-- blanc = witte kool :-- elongate = troskool :-- de Milano/de Savoia = Savoyekool bravada sub :1 blufferij, bluf, branie, bravade, vertoon van moed, overmoedige houding bravar v :1 trotseren, het hoofd bieden aan :-- le periculo = het gevaar trotseren :-- le seculos = de eeuwen trotseren :2 uitdagen, tarten :-- le morte = de dood tarten :-- un interdiction = een verbod trotseren brave adj :1 dapper, moedig, flink, manhaftig, kranig :2 voortreffelijk, rechtschapen braveria sub :1 dapperheid, moed, manhaftigheid bravo sub :1 huurmoordenaar bravo! interj ITALIANO :1 bravo!, goed zo! bravura sub :1 moed, dapperheid, durf, branie :aria de -- = bravouraria :exponer se a un risco inutile per pur -- = zich aan een nutteloos risico blootstellen uit louter branie + braya sub :1 BOTANICA braya + breakpoint sub ANGLESE :1 TENNIS breakpoint brecha {sj} sub :1 (anque MILITAR) bres, gat, opening, doorgang :facer un -- in = een bres slaan in + bregma sub :1 ANATOMIA bregma, schedelkruin, grote fontanel + bregmatic adj :1 ANATOMIA van de schedelkruin, van de grote fontanel :fontanella -- = grote fontanel + breitschwanz sub GERMANO :1 (MODE) breitschwanz (bont van ongeboren karakoellammeren) + brema sub :1 ZOOLOGIA brasem :-- de mar = zeebrasem + bremetta sub :1 kolblei, kolbliek, blei, bliek + bren sub ANGLESE :1 bren (soort geweer) + Bretania sub n pr :1 Bretagne + breton adj :1 Bretons + breton sub :1 Breton :2 Bretons (taal) + breugelian adj :1 Breugeliaans breve adj :1 kort, kortdurend :vocal -- = korte klinker :de -- durata/duration = van korte duur, kortstondig :a -- distantia = op korte/geringe afstand :pro esser -- = om kort te gaan, kortheidshalve :esser -- e curte = het kort maken breve sub :1 pauselijke brief, breve :2 MUSICA halve noot + brevetabile adj :1 wat van een octrooi/patent kan worden voorzien, octrooieerbaar brevetar v :1 octrooi verlenen aan :2 patenteren, octrooieren, brevet verlenen voor breveto sub :1 octrooibrief :2 octrooi, patent breviario sub :1 brevier, gebedenboek, getijdenboek :-- laic/pro laicos = lekenbrevier :leger le -- = zijn brevier lezen + brevibracteate adj :1 BOTANICA met korte schutbladen + brevicapsulate adj :1 BOTANICA met korte doosvruchten + brevicaudate adj :1 kortstaartig, kortstaart... :chinchilla -- = kortstaartchinchilla + brevicaule adj :1 BOTANICA kortstengelig + breviflor adj :1 BOTANICA kortbloemig + brevifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA kortbladig + brevifolie adj :1 Vide: brevifoliate + brevilabie adj :1 BOTANICA kortlippig + brevipenne adj :1 kortvleugelig + brevipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met korte kroonbladen + brevirostrate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA kortsnavelig + brevirostre adj :1 ZOOLOGIA kortsnavelig :aves -- = kortsnavelige vogels + brevistilate adj :1 BOTANICA met korte stijl, kortstijlig + brevistile adj :1 Vide: brevistilate brevitate sub :1 kortheid (van tijd) :-- del vita = kortheid van het leven :2 beknoptheid, kortheid bric-à-brac sub FRANCESE :1 bric-à-brac, oude rommel, tweedehands spullen bricca sub :1 baksteen, klinker :cammino de --s = klinkerweg :fabrica de --s = steenfabriek :fabricante de --s = baksteenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = baksteenfabricage :industria de --s = baksteenindustrie :architectura con --s = baksteenarchitectuur :construction in/con --s = baksteenbouw/constructie :relievo de --s = baksteenrelief :furno a --s = steenoven :-- de scoria = slakkensteen + briccheria sub :1 (het) steenbakken :2 (bak)steenfabriek + bricchero sub :1 (bak)steenbakker, tichelaar :2 (bak)steenfabrikant + brick sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES brick + bricolage sub FRANCESE :1 het knutselen, geknutsel :facer -- = knutselen :loco pro facer -- = knutselruimte brida sub :1 teugel, leidsel, toom :anello de -- = teugelring :laxar le -- = de teugel laten vieren :menar un cavallo per le -- = een paard bij de teugel leiden :2 ANATOMIA bride, ligament, toompje, sluitriempje, vergroeiing :-- del lingua = tongriem :-- mongolic = mongolenplooi bridar v :1 een teugel/teugels aandoen, tomen, breidelen, FIGURATE beteugelen bridge sub ANGLESE :1 bridge (kaartspel) :tabula de -- = bridgetafel :jocar al -- = bridgen :club (A) de -- = bridgeclub :partita de -- = bridgepartij :vespere/vespera de -- = bridgeavond :systema de -- = bridgesysteem + bridgedrive sub ANGLESE :1 bridge drive + bridon sub :1 trens, paardebit + brie sub FRANCESE :1 brie + briefing sub ANGLESE :1 briefing, instruering brigada sub :1 MILITAR brigade, legerafdeling :commandante de -- = brigadecommandant :-- blindate/cuirassate/de carros de combatto/de tanks (A) = tankbrigade :-- de salvamento = reddingbrigade brigadero sub :1 commandant van een brigade, brigadegeneraal brigantage sub :1 roverij, dieverij :acto de -- = boevenstreek brigante sub :1 (struik)rover, schurk, boef, bandiet :chef (F) de --s = roverhoofdman :spelunca/caverna de --es = rovershol :nido de --es = roversnest :banda de -- = roversbende, schurkentroep :region infestate de --s = een streek die onveilig wordt gemaakt door rovers brigantesc adj :1 van rovers, schurkachtig + brigantino sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES brigantijn + briggsian adj :1 MATHEMATICA van Briggs, Briggs :logarithmo -- = Briggse logaritme brillantar v :1 doen schitteren, doen glanzen, doen fonkelen :-- un superficie metallic = een stuk metaal doen glanzen :2 tot briljant slijpen brillante sub :1 briljant :anello de --s = briljanten ring :taliar un -- = een briljant slijpen + brillante adj :1 schitterend :carriera -- = schitterende carriëre :vernisse -- = glansvernis :color -- = glansverf :con oculos -- = met glinsterende ogen brillantia sub :1 straling, schittering, fonkeling, glans :-- metallic = metaalglans :-- satinate = satijnglans :2 pracht, praal, glans brillantina sub :1 brillantine brillar v :1 schitteren, blinken, glanzen, glimmen, fonkelen, stralen, schijnen :-- per su absentia = door afwezigheid schitteren :un lacrima brillava in su oculo = een traan glinsterde in haar oog :le luna brilla = le maan schijnt :2 uitblinken, uitzonderlijk zijn, schitteren :-- per su intelligentia = door verstand schitteren brio sub ITALIANO :1 brio :con -- = met levendigheid + brioche sub FRANCESE :1 brioche briquette sub FRANCESE :1 briket :-- de lignite = bruinkoolbriket :fabrica de --s = brikettenfabriek brisa sub :1 bries, koel windje :-- legier = lichte bries, koeltje :-- fresc = frisse bries :-- forte = stijve bries :parve -- = briesje :-- de mar = zeebries bristol sub ANGLESE :1 bristolpapier, bristolkarton, glad karton Britannia sub n pr :1 Brittanië, Engeland :2 Bretagne britannic adj :1 Brits, Engels :le Insulas -- = de Britse Eilanden :imperio -- = Britse imperium + britannico sub :1 Brit britanno sub :1 Brit britone sub :1 Brit, Engelsman :2 Breton + briza sub :1 BOTANICA trilgras, siddergras :-- maxime = groot trilgras broca sub :1 boor, priem, (braad)spit :-- a/pro ligno = houtboor :2 goud- of zilverdraad in brocaat brocar v :1 met goud/zilver of zijdedraad bestikken brocatello sub :1 (soort marmer) brocatel brocato sub :1 brokaat :-- de auro = goudbrokaat :-- de argento = zilverbrokaat + brocca sub :1 (lampet)kan + broccatello sub ITALIANO :1 broccatello (soort marmer) broccoli sub :1 broccoli brochar {sj} v :1 TYPOGRAPHIA innaaien, brocheren :libro brochate = ingenaaid boek, paperback broche sub FRANCESE :1 broche, borstspeld, doekspeld + brochetta sub :1 spitje, speet brochure sub FRANCESE :1 brochure, vlugschrift, klein boekje :-- de propaganda = propagandawerkje :-- publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo = reclamefolder :-- touristic {oe} = reisgids(je) :rediger un -- = een brochure samenstellen brodar v :1 borduren :agulia/aco a/de brodar = borduurnaald :quadro a/de -- = borduurraam :seta a/de -- = borduurzijde :coton a/de -- = borduurkatoen :lana a/de -- = borduurwol :filo a/de -- = borduurgaren :bobina a/de -- = borduurklosje :cisorios a/de -- = borduurschaar :-- al crochet (F) = haken :-- figuras = figuren borduren :2 verfraaien, versieren :3 overdrijven, verfraaien, opsmukken brodator sub :1 iemand die borduurt, borduurwerker + brodatrice sub :1 borduurster broderia sub :1 het borduren, de kunst van het borduren :arte del -- = borduurkunst :patrono de -- = borduurpatroon :puncto de -- = borduursteek :2 borduurwerk, borduursel :-- de arte = sierborduurwerk :-- de color = kleurborduurwerk :-- de auro = goudborduursel + bromar v :1 bromeren bromato sub :1 CHIMIA bromaat + bromatologia sub :1 voedingsleer, bromatologie + bromatologic adj :1 bromatologisch + bromatologo sub :1 voedingsdeskundige + bromelia sub :1 BOTANICA bromelia + bromeliaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA bromeliaceae + bromhydric adj :1 CHIMIA broomwaterstof... :acido -- = broomwaterstofzuur bromic adj :1 CHIMIA broom... :acido - = broomzuur + bromido sub :1 CHIMIA bromide :-- de natrium/sodium = natriumbromide :-- de argento = zilverbromide + bromismo sub :1 MEDICINA bromisme, broomvergiftiging bromo (I) sub :1 CHIMIA broom :composito de -- = broomverbinding :solution (aquose) de -- = broomwater + bromo(II) sub :1 BOTANICA dravik :-- erecte = bergdravik :-- arvense = akkerdravik :-- secalin = strogras, roggedravik :-- racemose = trosdravik :-- ramose = vertakte dravik :-- molle = zachte dravik + bromoformo sub :1 CHIMIA bromoform bromuro sub :1 CHIMIA bromide :-- de natrium/sodium = natriumbromide :-- de argento = zilverbromide, broomzilver bronchial adj :1 bronchiaal, van de bronchiën, bronchiën... :tubos -- = bronchiën, longpijptakken :asthma -- = bronchiale astma :catarrho -- = bronchiale catarre :affection -- = bronchiale aandoening :venas -- = bronchiale aders :arterias -- = bronchiale slagaders bronchiolo sub :1 ANATOMIA bronchiolus, longpijptakje + bronchitic adj :1 bronchitis... + bronchitico sub :1 bronchitispatiënt :-- chronic = chronische bronchitispatiënt bronchitis sub :1 MEDICINA bronchitis :-- catarrhal = catarrale bronchitis broncho sub :1 ANATOMIA bronchus, longpijp + bronchographia sub :1 MEDICINA bronchografie + bronchographic adj :1 MEDICINA bronchografisch + bronchologia sub :1 MEDICINA bronchologie + bronchologic adj :1 MEDICINA bronchologisch bronchopneumonia sub :1 MEDICINA bronchopneumonie + bronchopulmonar adj :1 MEDICINA de longen en de longpijpen betreffende + bronchoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA bronchoscopie + bronchoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA bronchoscoop bronchotomia sub :1 MEDICINA bronchotomie, longpijpsnede bronchotomo sub :1 MEDICINA bronchotoom + brontosauro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA brontosaurus bronzage sub :1 het bruinen, het bruinworden (van huid/lichaam) bronzar v :1 bronzen, bruin worden, bruin maken, een bronskleur geven aan :un corpore bronzate per le sol = een door de zon gebruind lichaam bronzator sub :1 bronswerker bronzo sub :1 brons :pulvere de -- = bronspoeder :medalia de -- = bronzen medaille :statua de -- = bronzen standbeeld :etate de -- = bronzen tijdperk, bronsperiode :de color de -- = bronskleurig :-- de cannones = kanonspijs :-- al aluminium = aluminiumbrons :-- al manganese = mangaanbrons :2 bronzen beeld, bronzen (kunst)voorwerp brossa sub :1 kreupelhout, struikgewas :2 borstel, schuier :-- metallic = staalborstel :-- dur = harde borstel :-- dulce = zachte borstel :-- de cavallo = roskam :-- a pilo longe = langharige borstel :-- a pilo curte = kortharige borstel :-- a/de/pro dentes = tandenborstel :-- a/de/pro capillos = haarborstel :-- a/de/pro ungues/ungulas = nagelborsteltje :-- a/de/pro scarpas/calceos = schoenborstel :-- mechanic = borstelmachine :(capillos in) -- = bros (kapsel) :fabrication de --s = borstelfabricage :fabrica de --s = borstelfabriek :dar un colpo de -- = (af)borstelen + brossacamino sub :1 schoorsteenveger brossar v :1 (af)borstelen, (af)schuieren :-- se le dentes = zijn tanden borstelen/poetsen :-- se le capillos = zijn haar borstelen :-- un cavallo = een paard afborstelen :-- un mantello = een mantel/jas (uit/af)borstelen brosseria sub :1 borstelfabriek, borstelmakerij :2 borstelfabricage, borstelmakerij :3 borstelwinkel brossero sub :1 borstelmaker + brossetta sub :1 borsteltje :-- de tasca = zakborsteltje :-- a/de/pro ungues/ungulas = nagelborsteltje brougham sub ANGLESE :1 brougham (soort rijtuig) + brownian adj :1 PHYSICA Brownse :movimento -- = Brownse beweging + browning sub ANGLESE :1 browning (pistool) + brrr! interj :1 brrr! + brucina sub :1 CHIMIA brucine + brulot sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES brander bruma sub :1 mist, nevel :-- dense/spisse = dichte mist :-- legier = dunne mist :-- autumnal = najaarsmist :-- basse = grondmist :banco de -- = mistbank :signal de -- = mistsignaal/sein :corno/sirena de -- = misthoorn :velo de -- = nevelsluier :cortina de -- = mistgordijn :die/jorno de -- = mistdag :facer -- = misten, mistig zijn :involver in -- = omnevelen brumal adj :1 winters, winterachtig brumario sub :1 HISTORIA Brumaire brumose adj :1 mistig, nevelig, heiig :tempore -- = mistig weer :die/jorno -- = mistdag :atmosphera -- = nevelige atmosfeer :climate -- = mistig klimaat brun adj :1 bruin :-- obscur = donkerbruin :pan -- = bruin brood :sauce (F) -- = bruine saus :oculos -- = bruine ogen :capillos -- = bruin haar + brunastre adj :1 bruinachtig, vaalbruin + brunch sub ANGLESE :1 brunch :prender le -- = brunchen + brunella sub :1 BOTANICA brunel, bruinel :-- albe/laciniate = witte brunel brunetta sub :1 brunette, donkerharig meisje, donkerharige vrouw brunette adj :1 donkerkleurig brunimento sub :1 het bruineren, het polijsten, het bruinen brunir v :1 bruineren, polijsten :-- le cupro = koper poetsen brunitor sub :1 bruineerder, polijster brunitorio sub :1 bruineerwerktuig, polijstwerktuig, bruineerstaal, polijststaal, bruineersteen, polijststeen brunitura sub :1 het bruineren, het polijsten brusc adj :1 bruusk, kortaf, bars, nors, ruw :comportamento -- = bruusk optreden :responsa -- = bars antwoord :2 plotseling, abrupt, bruusk, onverhoeds :movimento -- = plotselinge beweging :cambio/cambiamento -- = plotselinge wending :le corda ha cedite bruscamente = het touw schoot los :clauder le porta bruscamente = de deur dichtgooien/dichtsmijten bruscar v :1 bars/nors/grof/ruw/kortaf bejegenen/behandelen, bruuskeren bruscheria sub :1 barsheid, norsheid, ruwheid, bitsheid, bruuskheid Brussel sub n pr :1 Brussel :caule de -- = spruitjes brutal adj :1 dierlijk, beestachtig, bruut, ruw, grof, wreed, meedogenloos, hard(handig) :joco -- = ruw spel :per fortia -- = met bruut geweld :le victima habeva essite brutalmente mutilate = het slachtoffer was op barbaarse wijze verminkt brutalisar v :1 verdierlijken, hard(handig)/wreed/grof/ruw behandelen, meedogenloos optreden, brutaliseren brutalitate sub :1 beestachtigheid, ruwheid, grofheid, meedogenloosheid, hardheid, hardhandigheid, hardhandig optreden brute adj :1 ruw, onbewerkt, grof :diamante -- = ongeslepen/ruwe diamant :facto -- = naakt feit :oleo -- = ruwe aardolie :ferro -- = ruw ijzer :petroleo -- = ruwe petroleum :sucro -- = ruwe suiker :coton -- = ruwe katoen :fortia -- = brute kracht :potteria -- = grof aardewerk :papiro -- = grof papier :2 redeloos, dierlijk, onbeschaafd, dom :bestia -- = redeloos dier :3 COMMERCIO bruto... :salario -- = brutosalaris :profito/beneficio -- = brutowinst :tonnage -- = brutotonnage :peso -- = bruto gewicht :recepta -- = bruto ontvangst :Producto National Brute, P.N.B. = Bruto Nationaal Produkt, B.N.P. bruto sub :1 bruut, beest, onmens, woesteling :viver como un -- = een beestachtig leven leiden Bruxelles sub n pr FRANCESE :1 Brussel :caule de -- = spruitjes bruxellese adj :1 van/uit Brussel, Brussels bruxellese sub :1 Brusselaar + bruxomania sub :1 MEDICINA (het) tandenknarsen + bryo sub :1 BOTANICA mos :-- argentee = zilvermos + bryographia sub :1 BOTANICA bryografie, beschrijving van bladmossen + bryographic adj :1 BOTANICA bryografisch + bryologia sub :1 BOTANICA bryologie, leer der bladmossen + bryologic adj :1 bryologisch, moskundig + bryologista sub :1 bryoloog, moskundige + bryologo sub :1 bryoloog, moskundige + bryonia sub :1 BOTANICA brionie, heggerank :-- dioic = duivelskers + bryophyllo sub :1 BOTANICA broedblad + bryophyto sub :1 BOTANICA mosplant + bubalo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hertebuffel (soort antilope) + bubble-gum sub ANGLESE :1 klapkauwgum + bubo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oehoe + bubon sub :1 MEDICINA bubo, gezwollen lymfeklier :-- pestose/pestifere = pestbuil, pestblaar, pestgezwel + bubonic adj :1 :peste -- = builenpest + bucanero sub :1 boekanier, zeerover, piraat bucca sub :1 mond, bek, muil, opening, monding, ingang :a -- aperte = met open mond :reguardar/mirar a -- aperte = aanstaren :restar/remaner le -- aperte = sprakeloos zijn, met de mond vol tanden staan :tu me trahe le parolas del -- = je haalt me de woorden uit de mond :-- de cavallo = paardebek :-- de aqua = brandkraan :-- de carga = vulopening :-- de porto = havenmond :hygiene del -- = mondverzorging :provisiones de -- = mondvoorraad, proviand :harmonica a/de -- = mondharmonica :cavitate del -- = mondholte :angulo de -- = mondhoek :-- de un fluvio = monding van een rivier :-- de un vulcano = mond van een vulkaan :-- de un cannon = mond van een kanon :-- a/de foco = vuurmond :-- de metro = metro-ingang :-- de cloaca = rioolput, rioolkolk :rinciar se le -- = zijn mond spoelen :aperir le -- = de mond opendoen, spreken :clauder/tappar le -- a un persona = iemand de mond snoeren :ir/passar de -- a -- = van mond tot mond gaan :haber le corde super le -- = het hart op de lippen hebben :mitter al -- = aan de mond zetten (instrument) :portar al -- = naar de mond brengen :coperir le -- = zijn hand voor zijn mond houden :respirar per le -- = door de mond ademen :(respiration) -- a -- = mond-op-mondbeademing :con le scuma/spuma al -- = schuimbekkend :parlar con le -- plen = met volle mond praten :torquer le -- in un rictus = de mond tot een grijns vertrekken :ille debe alimentar septe --s = hij moet zeven monden voeden + buccacia sub :1 smoel, bek buccal adj :1 van de mond, mond..., oraal :cavitate -- = mondholte :orificio/apertura -- = mondopening :hemorrhagia -- = mondbloeding :hygiene -- = mondhygiëne, mondverzorging :fissura -- = mondspleet :glandula -- = mondklier, wangklier :per via -- = door de mond, oraal buccata sub :1 mondvol, hap :-- de pan = hap brood :prender un -- de aere = een luchtje scheppen, een frisse neus halen + buccina sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN soort bazuin, klaroen + buccinar v :1 HISTORIA ROMAN op de klaroen/bazuin blazen + buccinator sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN blazer op de klaroen/bazuin :2 ANATOMIA wangspier + buccino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wulk, kinkhoren, ruishoorn + buccolabial adj :1 buccolabiaal + buccolingual adj :1 bucculinguaal + bucconasal adj :1 bucconasaal + bucentauro sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA bucentaur + buckram sub ANGLESE :1 buckram bucla sub :1 (haar)krul, (haar)lok :-- de capillo = haarlok :2 gesp :-- de un cinctura = gesp van een riem :-- de un scarpa = gesp van een schoen :fabrica de --s = gespenfabriek :clauder con -- = dichtgespen :distachar {sj}/disfacer le -- = losgespen + buclar v :1 krullen :ferro de -- = krultang (voor het haar) :2 gespen :-- un cinctura = een riem omgespen + buclator sub :1 krulpen, krulspeld :collection de --es electric = krulset bucletta sub :1 (haar)krulletje, (haar)lokje + bucolic adj :1 LITTERATURA bucolisch, herders... :poema -- = herdersdicht :cantos -- = bucolische zangen :roman -- = hersdersroman + bucolica sub :1 herdersdicht + bucranio sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER ossekop (ornament) Buddha sub n pr :1 Boeddha + buddha sub :1 (persoon) boeddha :2 boeddhabeeld buddhic adj :1 Boeddhistisch :templo -- = Boeddhistische tempel :monacho -- = Boeddhistische monnik buddhismo sub :1 Boeddhisme buddhista sub :1 Boeddhist buddhista adj :1 Boeddhistisch :templo -- = Boeddhistische tempel :monacho -- = Boeddhistische monnik :clero -- = Boeddhistische geestelijkheid buddhistic adj :1 Boeddhistisch :templo -- = Boeddhistische tempel :monacho -- = Boeddhistische monnik :clero -- = Boeddhistische geestelijkheid + buddhologia sub :1 boeddhologie + buddleia sub :1 BOTANICA buddleia budget sub ANGLESE :1 budget, begroting :-- national/ del stato = staatsbegroting :-- municipal = gemeentebegroting :-- familial = gezinsbegroting :-- publicitari = reclamebudget :-- del guerra = oorlogsbegroting :-- suppletori = aanvullende begroting :surplus (F)/excedente de -- = begrotingsoverschot :total del -- = begrotingstotaal :proposition de -- = begrotingsvoorstel :projecto de -- = begrotingsontwerp :controlator/surveliator del -- = budgetbewaker :controlo/surveliantia del -- = budgetbewaking :controlar le execution del -- = het budget bewaken :partita del -- = begrotingspost :periodo del -- = budgetperiode :presentar un -- = een begroting indienen :establir un -- = een begroting maken :equilibrar un -- = een begroting sluitend maken :exceder le -- = de begroting overschrijden :a -- reducite = low-budget :production cinematographic a -- reducite = low-budgetfilmproductie budgetar v :1 de begroting opmaken :2 in de begroting opnemen + budgetari adj :1 budgettair, begrotings..., budget... :anno -- = begrotingsjaar :projecto -- = begrotingsontwerp :total -- = begrotingstotaal :surplus (F)/excedente -- = begrotingsoverschot :proposition -- = begrotingsvoorstel :previsiones -- = begrotingsramingen :equilibrio -- = begrotingsevenwicht :politica -- = begrotingspolitiek :accordo -- = budgetafspraak :surveliantia/controlo -- = budgetbewaking :deficit -- = begrotingstekort :derecto -- = budgetrecht + budgetisar v :1 budgetteren + budgetisation sub :1 budgettering + bufalin adj :1 van een buffel, buffel... :carne -- = buffelvlees bufalo sub :1 buffel :pelle de -- = buffelhuid :chassator {sj}/venator de --es = buffeljager + buffante adj :1 pof... :pantalon(es) -- = pofbroek :manica -- = pofmouw + buffar v :1 opblazen, opbollen :facer -- su capillos = zijn haar doen opbollen buffet sub FRANCESE :1 buffet, dressoir :-- de cocina = keukenkast :2 FERROVIA restauratie, buffet :servitor de -- = buffetbediende :servitrice de -- = buffetjuffrouw buffetero sub :1 restauratiehouder, buffethouder buffon sub :1 grappenmaker, komische figuur, hansworst, fratsenmaker, pias, leukerd, clown, nar :-- del rege/de corte = hofnar :bonetto de -- = narrenkap :costume de -- = narrenpak :jocar/facer le -- = de hansworst uithangen buffonar v :1 leuk doen, grappig zijn, potsenmaken, de pias uithangen buffoneria sub :1 grappigheid, leukheid, koddigheid, grap, klucht, pots + buffonesc adj :1 grappig, komiek, koddig, clownesc bufon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pad :veneno de -- = paddevergif :nido de --es = paddenest + bufotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA therapeutische toepassing van paddengiften + bufotoxina sub :1 paddengif bulbar adj :1 ANATOMIA bulbair, van het verlengde ruggemerg bulbicultor sub :1 bollenkweker bulbicultura sub :1 het bollenkweken, bollenkwekerij + bulbifere adj :1 BOTANICA boldragend :planta -- = bolgewas :lilio -- = oranjelelie bulbiforme adj :1 BOTANICA bolvormig, uivormig + bulbillo sub :1 BOTANICA bulbil bulbo sub :1 BOTANICA bol :-- a/de flor = bloembol :-- de tulipa(n) = tulpenbol :-- de croco = crocusbol :-- de hyacintho = hyacintbol :-- de narcisso = narcisbol :-- squamose = geschubde bol :planta de -- = bolgewas :campo de --s/de flores a -- = bloembollenveld :cultura de --s = bloembollencultuur/teelt :cultor/cultivator de --s = bollenkweker :commercio de --s = bollenhandel :commerciante de --s = bollenhandelaar :recoltator de --s = bollenrooier :zona del --s = bollenstreek :solo pro --s = bollengrond :cribro pro --s = bollenzeef :2 verdikte onderzijde van haarwortel/tand/etc. :-- ocular/de oculo = oogbol :-- pilose = verdikte onderzijde van de haarwortel + bulbocodio sub :1 BOTANICA wolbol bulbose adj :1 bolvormig, bol... :plantas -- = bolgewassen :begonia -- = bolbegonia :poa -- = knolbeemdgras :amanita -- = knolamaniet bulgare adj :1 Bulgaars :populo -- = Bulgaarse volk :lingua -- = Bulgaarse taal Bulgaria sub n pr :1 Bulgarije bulgaro sub :1 Bulgaar :2 (taal) bulgaars + bulimia sub :1 geeuwhonger, geweldige honger, boulimie + bulimic adj :1 behept met buitengewone eetlust bulla sub :1 (pauselijke) bul :-- de excommunication = banbrief :2 bel(letje), lucht/gas/stoom/zeepbel :-- de aere = luchtbel :-- de sapon = zeepbel :PHYSICA camera a --s = bellenkamer :3 MEDICINA blaas (vochtophoping) + bullario sub :1 CATHOLICISMO bullarium, verzameling pauselijke bullen :2 afschrijver van bullen bulldog sub ANGLESE :1 buldog + bulldozer sub ANGLESE :1 bulldozer, grondverzetmachine :-- a erucas = rupsbulldozer bulletin sub :1 bulletin, officieel verslag, officiële bekendmaking, aanplakbiljet :-- meteorologic = weerbericht :-- scholar = schoolrapport :-- de information(es) = mededelingenblad :-- medic/de sanitate = medisch bulletin/rapport :-- de bursa = beursbericht :-- hebdomadari/septimanal = weekbericht/rapport :-- mensual = maandbericht/rapport :-- del armea/de guerra = legerbericht :RADIO, TELEVISION -- de novas = nieuwsbulletin, nieuws bulletinero sub :1 schrijver van bulletins bulliente adj :1 kokend (heet) :aqua -- = kokend water bullir v :1 aan de kook zijn, op het kookpunt zijn, koken :le aqua bulli a un temperatura de cento grados Celsius = water kookt bij een temperatuur van honderd graden Celsius :facer -- le aqua = het water aan de kook brengen bullose adj :1 GEOLOGIA met (gas)bellen gepaard gaand :2 MEDICINA blaasjes... + bulon sub :1 bout, schroefbout :--es mal serrate/mal vitate = slobberende bouten :-- con cavilia = keilbout :-- de fixation = bevestigingsbout :-- de montage/de assemblage = montagebout :-- articulate = scharnierbout :-- de flangia = flensbout :-- de ancora = ankerbout :-- conic = conische bout :-- a testa/capite incastrate = verzonken bout :serrar un -- = een bout vastdraaien :axe de -- = boutas :testa/capite de -- = boutkop :diametro de -- = boutdiameter :longor de -- = boutlengte :forator pro --es = boutboor + bulonar v :1 vastbouten, vastschroeven + bum! interj :1 boem! + buna sub :1 buna (soort kunstrubber) + bungalow sub ANGLESE :1 bungalow :quartiero de --s = bungalowwijk :construction de --s = bungalowbouw :tenta -- = bungalowtent + bunias sub :1 BOTANICA bunias + bunker sub GERMANO :1 bunker, kazemat + buphago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ossepikker, buffelpikker + buphthalmia sub :1 MEDICINA osseoog, buphtalmie + buphthalmo sub :1 MEDICINA osseoog, buphtalmie + bupleuro sub :1 BOTANICA goudscherm + bupreste sub :1 ZOOLOGIA prachtkever, stinkwesp + burdon sub :1 HISTORIA pelgrimsstaf (met bolvormig uiteinde) bureau sub FRANCESE :1 schrijftafel, bureau :tiratorio de -- = bureaulade :lampa de -- = bureaulamp :2 werkvertrek, kantoor, bureau :empleo de -- = kantoorbaan :empleato de -- = kantoorbediende/klerk :chef (F) de -- = bureauchef :articulos de -- = kantoorartikelen/behoeften :machina de -- = kantoormachine :computator/computer (E) de -- = kantoorcomputer :mobiles/mobiliario de -- = kantoormeubelen :sedia de -- = kantoorstoel :experientia de -- = kantoorervaring :personal de -- = kantoorpersoneel :travalio/labor de -- = kantoorwerk/arbeid :costos de -- = bureaukosten :administration de -- = kantooradministratie :armario de -- = kantoorkast :inventario de -- = kantoorinventaris :adresse de -- = kantooradres :almanac de -- = kantooralmanak :occupationes de -- = kantoorbezigheden :ir al -- = naar kantoor gaan :3 dienst, instantie :-- de stato civil = bureau van de burgelijke stand :-- del plano = planbureau :Bureau Central del Plano = Centraal Planbureau bureaucrate {oo} sub :1 bureaucraat :governamento de --s = bureaucratische regering bureaucratia {oo} sub :1 bureaucratie :le -- nederlandese = de nederlandse bureaucratie :-- inefficiente = inefficiente bureaucratie :lentor del -- = traagheid van de ambtelijke molens bureaucratic {oo} adj :1 bureaucratisch :apparato -- = bureaucratisch apparaat :le machina -- = de ambtelijke molen :mentalitate -- = bureaucratische mentaliteit + bureaucratisar {oo} v :1 (ver)bureaucratiseren + bureaucratisation {oo} sub :1 (ver)bureaucratisering + bureaucratismo {oo} sub :1 vergaande bureaucratie + buretta sub :1 CHIMIA buret burgese sub :1 burger :comportar se como un parve -- = zich burgerlijk gedragen :2 HISTORIA poorter + burgese adj :1 burgerlijk, burger... :familia -- = burgerfamilie :origine -- = burgerafkomst :classe -- = burgerklasse burgesia sub :1 burgerij, bourgeoisie burgo sub :1 stadje, groot dorp burgomaestro sub :1 burgemeester :-- interimari/ad interim = loco-burgemeester :posto de -- = burgemeestersambt :nomination/appuntamento de -- = burgemeestersbenoeming :catena de -- = burgemeestersketen :spo(n)sa de -- = burgemeestersvrouw + burgrave sub :1 burggraaf + burgraviato sub :1 burggraafschap Burgundia sub n pr :1 Bourgondië :vino de -- = Bourgondische wijn burgundie adj :1 Bourgondisch burgundio sub :1 Bourgondiër burgundion sub :1 Bourgondiër + burguniotta,burgoniotta sub :1 HISTORIA stormhelm + burin sub :1 graveernaald, burijn + burinar v :1 graveren + burinator sub :1 graveur + burinatura sub :1 het graveren + burinista sub :1 graveur burla sub :1 scherts, grap, gekheid, lolletje, gebbetje, kortswijl :-- scabrose = schuine mop :-- de mal gusto = smakeloze grap :lancear/contar un -- = een mop/bak vertellen :--s a parte = scherts terzijde burlar v :1 grappen maken, schertsen, gekheid maken, gekscheren burlator sub :1 grappenmaker, lolmaker, lolbroek burlesc adj :1 burlesk, koddig, grappig, lollig, kluchtig, komisch, boertig, kolderachtig :film (A) -- = lachfilm :stilo -- = burleske stijl :poesia -- = kolderpoësie :comedia -- = kolderstuk :historias -- = kolderverhalen :canto -- = kolderlied + burlesco sub :1 LITTERATURA burleske genre burnus sub :1 boernoes bursa sub :1 beurs, portemonnee, geldbuidel :tirar su -- = zijn beurs te voorschijn halen/trekken :pagar a -- claudite = met gesloten beurzen betalen :BOTANICA -- de pastor = herderstasje :-- a tabaco = tabakszak :2 ANATOMIA zak(je), beurs(je), scrotum, balzak :-- synovial = slijmbeurs :3 (studie)beurs :-- de studio = studiebeurs :instituer un -- de studio = een studiebeurs instellen :conceder un -- = een beurs geven/verstrekken :4 COMMERCIO beurs, beursgebouw :-- del empleo = banenmarkt :-- de commercio = handelsbeurs :-- de mercantias = goederenbeurs :-- de grano/cereales = graanbeurs :-- maritime = scheepvaartbeurs :-- agricole = landbouwbeurs :-- regional = streekbeurs :placia de -- = beursplein :-- de travalio/de labor = arbeidsbeurs :-- de valores = effectenbeurs :-- de excambio = ruilbeurs :-- animate = levendige beurs :-- instabile = verdeelde beurs :-- pauco/poco animate = zwakke beurs :operation/transaction de -- = beursaffaire, beursoperatie :imposto super operationes de -- = beursbelasting :commercio de -- = beurshandel :question de -- = beurskwestie :panico de -- = beurspaniek :polissa de -- = beurspolis :regulamento de -- = beursreglement :termino de -- = beursterm :speculation de -- = beursspeculatie :speculator de -- = beursspeculant :valor de bursa = beurswaarde :precio de -- = beursprijs :bulletin de -- = beursbericht, beursblad :curso de -- = beurskoers :agente de -- = beursagent, effectenmakelaar :empleato de -- = beursbediende :cadita del -- = ineenstorting van de beurs, beurskrach bursero sub :1 beurzenmaker + bursitis sub :1 MEDICINA slijmbeursontsteking + Burundi sub n pr :1 Boeroendi + bus sub :1 (auto)bus :prender le -- = de bus nemen :ir in -- = met de bus gaan busardo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buizerd bussola sub :1 kompas :-- portative/de tasca = zakkompas :-- gyroscopic = gyroscopisch kompas :-- topographic = topografisch kompas :-- nautic = zeekompas :agulia/aco de -- = kompasnaald :cassa de -- = kompasdoos :quadrante de un -- = roos van een kompas :disorientar un -- = een kompas ontregelen :perder le -- = de kluts kwijtraken busto sub :1 bovenlijf, bovenlichaam :a medie -- = tot halverwege het bovenlichaam, tot de borst :2 buste :-- acephale = buste zonder hoofd :3 ARTE borstbeeld, buste + butano sub :1 CHIMIA butaan, butagas :gas de -- = butaangas :bottilia de -- = butaangasfles, butagasfles + butanol sub :1 CHIMIA butanol + butea sub :1 BOTANICA butea + butene sub :1 CHIMIA buteen + buteo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buizerd butinar v :1 buit maken butino sub :1 buit, roof, gestolen goed :-- de guerra = oorlogsbuit :divider/repartir le -- = de buit verdelen + butomo sub :1 BOTANICA -- (umbellate) = zwanenbloem button sub :1 BOTANICA knop :-- floral = bloemknop :-- de rosa = rozeknop :-- de auro = boterbloem :-- seminal = zaadknop :-- caulinar = stengelknop :-- a folios = bladknop :2 puistje :-- de febre = koortspuistje :eruption de --es = uitslag van puistjes :premer --es = puistjes uitdrukken :3 knoop (aan kledingstuk) :-- de pression = drukknoop :-- de collo = boordeknoop :-- de camisa = hemdsknoop :-- de manchette (F) = manchetknoop :-- (coperte) de texito/de tela = stofknoop :cassa a --es = knopendoos :attachar {sj} un -- = een knoop aanzetten :4 knop (aan deur, deksel, apparaten, etc.) :-- de commando = bedieningsknop :-- de remontar = horlogeknopje :-- de adjustage/adjustamento = afstelknop :-- de arresto temporari = pauzetoets :premer/pressar un -- = op een knop drukken, een knop indrukken :ubi es le -- del lumine/luce? = waar zit het knopje van het licht? buttonar v :1 (dicht)knopen, met knopen sluiten buttoneria sub :1 knopenfabricage, handel in knopen :2 knopenfabriek buttonero sub :1 iemand die knopen maakt of verkoopt, knopendraaier, knopenfabrikant buttoniera sub :1 knoopsgat :microphono de -- = knoopsgatmicrofoon + butylene sub :1 CHIMIA butyleen + butylic sub :1 CHIMIA butyl... :alcohol -- = butylalcohol + butyracee adj :1 boterachtig butyrar v :1 beboteren, boter smeren op :-- toasts (A) = toostjes smeren butyrari adj :1 boter... butyrato sub :1 CHIMIA butyraat, boterzuurzout butyreria sub :1 boterfabricage :2 boterfabriek butyrero sub :1 botermaker :2 boterhandelaar butyric adj :1 CHIMIA boter... :acido -- = boterzuur :fermentation -- = boterzure gisting + butyriera sub :1 boterdoos/vloot butyrina sub :1 CHIMIA botervet, boterstof, butyrine butyro sub :1 boter :-- natural = natuurboter :-- de crema = roomboter :-- de vacca/de ferma = echte boter, boerenboter :-- vegetal = plantenboter :-- refrigerate = gekoelde boter :-- non salate = ongezouten boter :-- fresc = verse boter :-- de maio = meiboter, grasboter :-- de fabrica = fabrieksboter :-- de cacao = cacaoboter :-- de palma = palmboter :-- de coco = cocosboter :-- rancide = ranzige boter :cassa a -- = boterdoos :commercio de -- = boterhandel :mercante de -- = boterhandelaar :mercato de -- = botermarkt :exportation de -- = boterexport/uitvoer :barril a -- = boterton :fabrica de -- = boterfabriek :fabricante de -- = boterfabrikant :grassia de -- = botervet :lacte de -- = karnemelk :aroma de -- = boteraroma :controlo del -- = botercontrole :controlator del -- = botercontroleur :batter le -- = karnen :montania de -- = boterberg :pastisseria al -- = botergebak :morsello de -- = klontje boter :tenere como le -- = boterzacht :del color de -- = botergeel + butyrometro sub :1 butyrometer, botermeter butyrose adj :1 boterachtig, romig buxo sub :1 buksboom :2 bukshout + bypass sub ANGLESE :1 TECHNICA omloopleiding :2 omleidroute :3 MEDICINA bypass + byte sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR byte byzantin adj :1 byzantijns :Imperio -- = Byzanthijnse Rijk :miniaturas -- = byzantijnse miniaturen + byzantinismo sub :1 Byzantinisme + byzantinista sub :1 kenner van de Byzantijnse cultuur byzantino sub :1 Byzantijn + byzantinologia sub :1 byzantinologie + byzantinologo sub :1 byzantinoloog Byzantio sub n pr :1 Byzantium